Under the Shade of a Tree
by LittleJLux
Summary: In hindsight, living with someone you hate isn't so bad. Everyone says it will get better over time, so something good has to come out of this...right? Bubbline. College AU. T for language, drug and alcohol mentions. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: Moving Into Unknown Territory

**Sunday, August 16th**

Newly painted whitewashed panels covered the outside of the dormitory walls to hide its obvious aging. Roman columns clumsily held the building in place. How classy. It was obviously slightly remodeled to accompany the many girls that were soon to stay there, and by the looks of it, it needed more than the touch up it was given.

Bonnibel noticed a wooden swinging chairs that hung from either side of the door frame, both void of life at the moment.

Bonnibel couldn't blame anyone for wanting to stay inside, the sun was scorching the newly cut campus grass and burning just about anything else in its sight, including the eggs that other students had cracked open on the sidewalk. To test a theory? Who knows. Either way, she knew their little experiment would fail. She had tried it before and without an extended amount of time or a without an alternate heat source it was a no go. But that wasn't the point, the grounds keeper wouldn't be too thrilled about how many eggs they cracked. Which happened to be a surprising amount, actually.

Her small hand reached out to knock on the door, then the young and brilliant Bonnibel Bennet took a step back, grabbing her multitude of bags that were filled to the brim with an assortment of books and research that she was recently conducting. Only one filled with clothes for the remainder of the week.

After a moment the door creaked open, a girl's head peeking out from the open crack. The girl's blueish eyes scanned the surrounding area before landing on the obvious guest that stood directly in front of her. This lead to a bored and somewhat loathsome expression from the door keeper as the door opened fully, showing the resident.

Her clothes were undesirable to say the least. Extremely short shorts clung onto her rather large legs, pudge sticking out from under the seam. It wasn't hard to see that it was many sizes too small or that it didn't fit her body type. In fact, you'd have to be completely blind not to notice. Her faded yellow tank top, which happened to be much looser than her shorts, showed her cleavage and allowed most-if not all-of her bra to be shown.

Smacking on her gum, she put her weight against the door frame and blew a bubble that popped before she sucked it back into her chubby cheeks.

Bonnie was certainly worried about the safety of the door frame. And no, that wasn't an insult. Nope. No way. The doorframe looked fragile under her weight was all.

"So you're the bitch that's replacing WP, huh?" She barked sharply, ringing Bonnibel's ears.

"I guess so," She answered much softer than the girl had. In comparison, I marching band would be quieter.

"Well come in, stop wasting the AC. Damn."

Inwardly Bonnibel rolled her eyes. She could already tell she'd have future problems with the larger girl. "Wouldn't dream of it."

The door keeper only grunted, leaving the open doorway unattended so she could sit with her dorm mates in the living space inside. And yes, Bonnie thought that was completely hypocritical of her.

As the incoming dorm-mate entered the building she saw just how massive it was. Multiple couches and love-seats surrounded the mounted flat screen to the right. The stairs were built parallel to the doorway in an awkward fashion. To the left was the dining area and kitchen that could fit twice as many people as it currently held. It was much more modern than she was expecting, as the outside didn't match the interior what-so-ever.

"Nice, yeah?" A different girl asked, walking towards her.

Fairly tanned and tall were the first things to come to mind. Well no, she tried no to point out the blatantly obvious trait. From head to toe her body was decorated with bright neon colors that almost matched her colorful hair. From the roots you could tell she was a natural blonde, besides that, every color in the rainbow entangled themselves in her hair. All of it reached the floor in a colorful scheme of waves and glory. Ah yes. A hippie on campus.

Smiling, Bonnibel breathed out, "Yeah." as she took in the room.

The taller girl bumped her shoulder, forcing the much smaller girl to look into her deep emerald colored eyes. "Sorry about Lillian, she's just sour because WP graduated. You need help with your bags?" Gesturing to the bags she was currently carrying, she flashed a heartwarming smile that filled her with a sense of false trust. She wasn't sure why she deemed it as so.

"Uh, sure." Bonnie handed her one of her smaller bags out of guilt and headed up the stairs.

"What's your name?" The girl asked, following in her footsteps.

"Bonnibel." The small pinket let out. "Yours?"

"They call me Rain." She took a second to think, still walking as she did so. "And Lady, which is not anywhere close to my real name."

Knitting her eyebrows at the comment, Bonnibel looked up to meet her gaze. "Why?" As she asked she tried her best to play off the fact that she just about missed the next step. Thankfully, Rain didn't say a word.

"People just like giving nicknames, I suppose." She chuckled, stopping at the designated room. Second floor, first door on the right.

"What is it?" Bonnibel asked curiously. "Your real name I mean."

"Yeoja Bi."

"Korean?" Opening the door, the smallest girl let the other in first.

"Yeah actually." Rain walked in and set down her stuff to the side.

Bonnibel immediately chose the bottom bunk. She had always been afraid of heights. Though she didn't particularly think it was too high for her comfort zone, she wasn't going to take a chance at falling off of it in the middle of the night. She just hoped her roommate wouldn't mind.

"Hey Rain, Discovery is on." Someone yelled from downstairs.

Rain smiled. "I'll let you get settled in. If you need anything else or have any questions let me know, okay?" She headed out the door and turned back around, grabbing the handle of the door. "Oh," She said as if she almost forgot something. "And welcome to Sigma Kappa."

* * *

Turns out that most people in Sigma Kappa were older, some by a year, others by almost four. And most of their dreams were to be things such as doctors, lawyers and professors. All high end paying jobs that required years of practice and study. It was as if all of the smartest and most organized students were in Sigma Kappa.

Only ten or so of her new Sigma Kappa roommates had shown up early. The others were supposedly on their way and weren't supposed to be here until the later evening for the "Home Sweet Dorm" party that Delta Chi was holding.

Many of the girls had told her that it was the one and only partying fraternity at-or near-the University of California. Something that Bonnie had to admit put her mind at ease.

As much as she loved parties- _enter eye roll here_ -this _definitely_ wasn't something she wanted to attend. The people at these typical college parties were the kind that she usually didn't associate with. Not because she didn't enjoy their company or their way of life, but because she was simply too busy studying and moving towards a better life, in her opinion, to be caught slacking off for even a moment with-no, she wasn't going to say that.

Sleazy, drunken idiots were scattered across the dorm yard, each trying not to fall over their own feet as they did so. Others there consisted of buzzed college mates rocking out to the music that played ever so loudly.

Why did she agree to this again?

Oh right, somehow every member of Sigma Kappa talked her into going, and being her nice little social self, she had somehow allowed herself to fall into this trap that most, if not all, college students fell into.

You could tell that at least half of the student population was here getting as drunk as they could for the little pleasure it gave off. To top it all off, this was just the beginning of the party. The moon hadn't even shown itself yet.

Yup, this would be a long night.

"Is this how it is every year?" Bonnibel asked Lady as they made their way towards the entrance.

"Considering that this party is exactly like the last hundred they've thrown, I'd say yes." She gave a bright smile, letting Bonnibel through the door first. This seemed to be a pattern.

She passed the doorway just as a football flew inches away from her face. Looking down one end of the hall she was surprised by a tackle with such a force, her teeth rattled as she hit the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" Someone yelled over the obnoxiously loud music. "Are you okay?" Looking up from the floor, she saw a hand reaching out to her. Without hesitation she took it and was lifted back up effortlessly by a tall and quite charming boy. Letting her settle back on her feet, he rubbed a spot behind his head in embarrassment. "Sorry about my friend, he's a bit reckless-"

"Garrison!" Another student whined, coming from behind to wrap a strong arm around her helper's shoulder. "I spilled my drink _all_ over myself." He giggled drunkenly, pointing at his shirt that was now drenched in liquor. "We were playing football and I tripped-" He eyed Bonnie for a second before a sly, lustful grin tugged at his features, sending a sickening chill down her spine. His deep hazel eyes trailed down from her face to...other places before licking his lips.

"Marshal," Garrison elbowed, who she presumed was Marshal, in his side to snap him out of his lustful daze. "You ran into her." He tried to say this as quietly as he could to his friend, but the room wasn't exactly quiet.

Trying to take a step forward, Marshal stumbled. Luckily his arm was still wrapped around the somewhat shorter Garrison, who stood strong, catching the drunken fool.

"Maybe you should go back to your dorm." He suggested.

"But this is my dorm."

"No it's not. Your dorm is two blocks over." Garrison corrected, trying to balance both himself and the intoxicated Marshal.

Marshal looked around the living space before a stupid grin appeared, along with another drunken giggle."Oh yeah." He patted the top of his friend's head. "Good thing I have you around, Gumball." He continued this for a moment before taking small strands of it through his fingers, playing with the blonde locks. "Your hair is _so_ soft. Do you use girly shampoo? It smells _girly_ -like a fuckin' flower shit on your head."

"Shut it, Marshal." He growled, basically picking up the other student. "Let's go. Excuse me." He gave a polite smile before walking past the two girls to leave.

"Damn it." Lady cursed from beside her. "I forgot about Marceline..." Lady glancing around the corner as Bonnibel had before she was tackled.

"Who's Marceline?" She could barely hear her small voice over the thudding music.

Lady looked at her oddly, only taking a few seconds for it to click that the newcomer knew nothing of the school or the people. "She's an Abadeer." She stated plainly before giving a little laugh. She couldn't think of a way to explain her. "The guy you met back there is her brother, Marshal. He's actually really cool when he's sober. She's different. She's a little harder to get to know; mostly glares. But she's pretty cool when you get through that outer shell. Lillian always freaks out about trying to get with either one of them. I guess she sees it as a challenge or something-It's actually pretty entertaining." She laughed at the thought. "Usually ends with arguments. I'll leave it at that."

A platter of shots was passed around and Rain took ahold of one before handing one of the clear glasses to Bonnie, which she promptly refused.

Not pushing it, Rain gulped down both drinks, cringing slightly afterwards. "What do you-"

"Hey guys!" Lillian came in the door, talking as loud as she had before, but this time she sounded as if she was in the correct atmosphere. Maybe the overbearing music had caused hearing loss over the years. To Bonnie, that could be the only reason for her volume. "Where's the drinks? I'm fucking thirsty as-Oh shit! There's Brad!" And just like that she attempted to bolt toward 'Brad'.

Bonnie watched as the girl ran off into the other room, pulling someone in for a passionate and probably drunken kiss. Bonnie cringed and looked up at Rain. "I think I'm going to head back to the dorm now. Parties really aren't my thing." Lady tugged on her arm before she could leave, giving a cute little pout.

"Come on. They only throw this party once a year. You'll regret it if you leave." Lady looked around again. "Why don't you socialize and make some friends? I could introduce you to Jake and-"

Bonnie's hand raised to stop her from continuing. "From what you've told me, all of the parties they throw are the same. Plus, I can socialize with these same people while they're sober."

Lady then let go of her arm and crossed hers over her chest, still pouting as if it would make the slightest difference. It didn't. Realizing this, she quickly gave up.

"Fine. Do you at least want me to walk you back to the dorm?"

"No," Bonnie insisted. "I'll be fine. I need to get a head start on my text books."

Lady chuckled. "Lame."

"I'm aware." She chuckled, briskly giving her a goodbye so she could get out as soon as she possibly could. Maybe being rammed snapped her judgment back into place. Honestly she was glad it had. There was no way she could afford to go to a party so early in the year, even if classes hadn't started.

Walking back to her dorm was much more peaceful than she thought it would be. Everyone was at the party, so no one was out and about to make a ruckus.

It was quiet and pleasant, though the temperature had started dropping. It was still warm, not scalding like it had been earlier in the day.

Letting out a breath she looked up at the cloudless sky, a sunset forming in the distance. An array of orange and pink shades lit up the sky behind the dorm buildings, creating a scenery that only movies seemed to create. A picture perfect masterpiece.

 _Yeah,_ she thought to herself. _This is going to be a good year._

* * *

 _It's quiet_ , Marceline thought. _They must be at the party._ Hand on the handle, she turned the unlocked door. _Hopefully they'll be back by curfew, or else they'll get locked out_. She honestly didn't care if the door was unlocked at night or not, it was the other girls that worried about a burglary or rapist entering the building. But honestly, the probability of that happening on campus was so low. The worst that could possibly happen is if one of the other dorms decided to come in and prank them, which never happened to this dorm, thank God.

 _But by the look of it..._ She glanced back at the colorfully splattered yard. The multitude of colors scattered across every inch of the ground in every color imaginable. Even the sidewalk that lead to the front entrance received no mercy from the onslaught.

 _They had their paint war over here this year._ Not that she was surprised. It was customary here.

Shrugging it off, she stepped inside of the enormous living space. To her surprise both rooms were void of life. All that was left was furniture and the brightly painted pictures that hung on the walls.

Stepping into the room she heard a slight echo as she placed her bags down in front of her. _God, this place is empty_.

 _Wait_ , She thought, closing the door behind her. _I wonder_...Forcing a good sized breath between her fingers, a high pitched whistle escaped, reverberating only slightly, giving off a pleasant melodic tone back. _Shit, I've been here two years. How did I not notice how great the acoustics were in here_?

The corner of her mouth tugged upward into a satisfied smirk. She then began to take out her acoustic bass from its hard case. Over the summer she had noticed that she only owned electric basses, not including her standup that she kept in the music room. She absolutely hated using amps in such a space. In fact she loathed even the thought of it. Though she knew she was able to plug in headphones, she still decided to invest in an acoustic instead.

The light reflected off of the rounded black body, shining back at the ceiling as she carried it over to one of the recliners, the reflection moving with it. She hadn't gotten the chance to play the newly bought instrument yet, considering she had only gotten it a week before. A busy week following it.

Plucking the tightly wounded strings, a melody formed in her head, her fingers moving along with it. She loved being able to freely imagine her own riffs and tunes without having to worry about what others thought. Well...Not having to worry about anyone else listening.

Teachers were the only ones she really showed off to, and that's only when they asked. Rarely did she ever play around other students. She was always too worried about their thoughts or opinions. It was the judgement factor that always snuck its way in, even when after years of convincing herself that it didn't matter, she knew that it secretly did. It bothered her just as it always had.

Keila was the only person she could play in front of. This same girl happened to be her roommate and who was also going for the same degree as she was-thank God. She not only helped with all of her assignments but also helped with song writing. Even though she absolutely hated how Keila pushed her boundaries, Marceline knew she only did it for her benefit-

"Not the partying type?" Immediately Marceline froze. Her fingers still aimlessly shuffling their way around the wooden frets, though her strumming was nonexistent now.

 _You're not Keila._

"No." Marceline stated simply, more talking to herself than to whoever this was-secretly hoping they would go away so she could go back to playing in peace. "Yourself?" She heard herself ask, inwardly cursing for doing so.

"No, I have other matters to attend to."

She was certain now that she had never heard this voice before. She knew most of the girls from this house. Though she didn't talk to most of them, she could still recognize their voices. Whether it be through the walls when they were giggling about who knows what or from conversations she would pass by. But this voice didn't match the others. Oh did she know what that meant. There was a newcomer in their midst.

Light footfalls entered the kitchen, the opening of the fridge came after that. Maybe she was searching for something to eat before leaving.

"That's understandable." Marceline's voice was deeper now, ranging in a lower, more deadly tone. Something she only used as a warning. The stranger barely seemed to notice, or maybe she just didn't care. Either way was not pleasing to the musician.

Marceline's eyes watched her come from behind her chair and around to sit to the nearest available seat beside her and God was she pink. Not just pink, but majorly pink. Covered almost head to toe with the exception of her undershirt and converse, both bleach white, all neatly pressed, no wrinkles. Yikes.

"You're really good, you know." She commented, sitting up straight, one leg resting over the other. How proper. Her style consisted of pink skinny jeans that-what Marceline had to admit-fit nicely on her. So was the one pink streak she had inlayed in the side of the girl's blonde hair.

Marceline blinked. "Thanks."

"Can you sing too?" She asked, genuinely interested, bright cobalt eyes gleaming at her.

Biting her lip, Marceline nodded and gave an low, "Yeah."

 _Can you go away now?_

"Are you here for a music degree or do you just play for fun?" That caught her somewhat off guard. Why was she was trying to make conversation with Marceline even after her subtle threats?

Marceline glanced up at her features. Her skin was somewhat red as if she had been outside all day, her hair was unbelievably straight-obviously flat ironed, and in the corners of her eyes showed the beginning of laugh lines. So she knew this girl couldn't be completely prude.

"I'm hoping to get a doctorate in music." She told her, sliding her fingers up and down the frets. "It just depends on how long the school is willing to pay for it all." The tone in her voice was nonchalant and still low, as it was when she became nervous. Low and melodic. But this girl wouldn't know that.

"What do you mean?"

Even though she currently wasn't holding down any chords, the musician's fingers started strumming the strings from lowest to highest, then the exact opposite. "I received a full ride scholarship." She started, looking back up at the other girl. "As long as I'm getting straight A's then they'll pay for it. I've been doing fine for the past two years, but..." She smirked. "College gets harder by the semester." Plucking a chord on her bass, she sighed and placed the instrument down on her lap, giving up on the fact that she wouldn't be leaving for quite some time. _Might as well be civil._ "What about you?"

"I want to study epidemiology. But there's complicated factors in that. So it depends on exactly what I want to do inside of that field."

"The study of diseases, right?" The pinkette looked rather taken aback by her knowledge. Probably because a lot of people have no clue that it's even a field of study, or it just never comes to mind.

"More specifically the spread of it. But close enough." Rubbing the back of her head, like the typical nervous person would do, she chuckled lightly.

"Rad." Marceline heard the girl holding back a laugh. "What?" She questioned, wondering what she could possibly think was funny.

"Well," She tried, calming down, gazing into Marceline's eyes. "It's just that..." She trailed off, slowly inching closer. Then she realized what the girl was looking at. She could tell by the curious gleam in her eye. "Your eyes-" She exclaimed.

Before she could look into it any further the rocker stood up, making her way towards her room, bass in hand.

"Wait!" The girl begged, running after her.

"I'm going to my room." She announced with a tone that implied that she would rather be left alone. Taking her other items, she made her way up the stairs.

"But I just want to-" Bonnie's fingers tightly wound themselves around the fabric of Marceline's shirt to stop her.

"Let go." Marceline demanded softly, refusing to look at the other girl.

"I'm sorry, they're just so-"

"So what?" Her voice became rough, scaring the other girl into letting her continue her path away from her.

"They're breath taking..." She stopped in place, thinking she had heard wrong. Surely it was only her imagination, or maybe her hearing was off, because no one just looked at her eyes and says that they're _breath taking_. They weren't anywhere close to that. If anything they were monstrous and that's putting it in a nice term.

Continuing up the stairs, she found her way to her room, second floor, first door on the right. But what she found made her stomach drop.

Pink bags laid on the floor in front of her.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm open to reviews and comments and I try to reply to every one I possibly can. Yes, even you lovely guests.**


	2. Chapter 2: Adjusting to Unwanted People

**Monday, August 17th**

"What do you mean you can't switch me out?" Marceline demanded, her voice slowly raising more and more as she spoke. "My RA said to come here for sorority reassignments."

The woman at the front desk tried hard not to cringe and/or cry. Or at least that's what Bonnie took from her expression. She had always been excellent at reading people. Saying that, she didn't understand why Marceline was acting like this. She seemed like she was fine with Bonnie until she brought up her eyes. Her maroon eyes…

So Bonnie found it odd and quite ridiculous that Marceline had drug her into the main building for a different roommate first thing in the morning.

"I'm sorry," The assistant tried, her voice wavering. "But Simon insisted-"

"I don't care what Simon insisted." She warned, clenching the corner of the desk. The corners of her mouth creasing.

Marceline's eyes read nothing but complete aggravation, but if you read deep enough you could find that scared instinct in her. Because, though she didn't like to admit it, she was absolutely terrified of living with anyone but Keila. For one, how could she possibly play and sing with this girl-who she knew nothing of-in the room? Exactly, she couldn't.

"Marceline," Came a soft voice from behind the two girls who both turned simultaneously.

A rather average sized man stood in front of the doors, books in hand, looking at Marceline sternly. His white, scraggly beard reached to his mid chest, curling and twisting itself as it may. And behind his clear, circular glasses held kind orbs that seemed to hold multiple thoughts, roaming aimlessly about.

He sighed gently, walking toward the girls a small smile displayed on his lips. "How did I know you'd be here?" He chuckled, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Because you know me awfully well. But I think you might have made a small mistake don't you think?" She asked, jerking her thumb in Bonnibel's direction. Her tone was noticeably less aggressive.

 _She knows the dean?_

Bonnibel frowned and looked back at the old man, as if he would stop her from continuing.

"Oh no." He shook his head, walking past them, heading down the corridor to the left. "It was no mistake." Marceline followed, leaving the still horrified assistant to herself. Bonnibel trailed behind, not really knowing what else to do.

"Simon, you know how much I need Keila." Marceline reminded him.

He nodded, grabbing the multitude of keys from his pocket. "And she didn't go far. She's across the hall from you." He stated, knowing that the girl was already aware of this.

"Then why put me with what's-her-face?" She demanded, throwing her arms around in exasperation.

Bonnibel's frown returned. "It's Bonnibel."

"With Bonnibel." She corrected with annoyance, shooting the girl a look. _What kind of fucking name is that?_ She rolled her eyes and looked back at Simon, continuing on with their conversation.

Bonnie looked away. She didn't understand what she had done wrong. Though she did seem to understand the importance of this other friend to this girl, she didn't truly get why she was so upset over the fact that she was stuck with her.

"Marceline," Simon started. "You know exactly why you're roomed with Ms. Bennett." He gave the girl a small reassuring smile. Bonnie was quite happy that he had. It eased her nerves a little bit.

"God," Marceline growled, clenching her fists. "Did you interview her or something? To get the job of babysitting me?" She glared at the pinkette again.

Simon shot Marceline a glance. "Oh, you know that's not what it is at all." He reached his office, turning the key and entering.

"Then what is it that you're pulling?" She practically yelled.

He placed his book down and sat at his desk. "You need to open up." His voice was calm, not to make her any more irritated. "I thought placing you with her would make you try. I'm not changing my mind. Now go to class. We'll discuss this later."

Marceline only rolled her eyes before heading out the door.

Bonnie stayed for a moment longer.

"I'm sorry about her." Simon breathed, cutting the silence. His fingertips touched each other in front of him, elbows on his desk as he leaned forward the slightest bit. "If she gives any trouble don't hesitate to tell me, alright?"

The girl only nodded, heading out of the office.

"Oh and Bonnibel?"

She glanced back in the doorway for a moment more.

"As a warning she does bite."

The comment made her giggle.

"Bye now, good luck with your classes."

She gave a smile smile and a wave before exiting the room, heading to her first class.

* * *

 _Fuck_ , She thought.

"Oh no." Keila commented immediately.

Marceline glanced over at the somewhat shorter girl, though her curly "afro" technically made up for her height and more. She was technically shorter though. Unlike Marceline, her dark skin was fair and her eyes always filled with kindness. This usually attracted people. Ah yes, she was almost opposite in appearance.

Marceline had deep brown-red eyes that tended to scare off people instead of attract. She never tanned, something that always bothered her. It wasn't as if she was pale, her medium skin glowed in the sunlight, but her wavy hair covered half of her skin. Maybe that's why she didn't tan.

"What?" She asked, plucking chords on her new acoustic.

"You're thinking." She commented, placing her Fender acoustic on the grass beside her. "Tell me what's going on in that brilliant brain of yours."

Marceline rolled her eyes over the comment 'brilliant' but complied.

"The roommate thing." She stated simply, sliding her fingers across the neck playing-what she had to admit-a pretty sweet rift.

Keila raised an eyebrow. "Still?"

"Uh yeah." Marceline exclaimed, throwing her right hand in the air. "It's only been half a day."

Keila rolled her eyes, falling into the soft grass, her hands pulling up some to throw on Marceline. She only flinched, brushing it off. "I'm right across the hall. You can come over any time."

"Yeah…" She sighed. "But who am I going to have talks with at two in the morning? Pinky?" Keila gave a lighthearted smile, sitting up to put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"She seems nice, Marce. It couldn't hurt to try." Marceline sighed again, placing her guitar on her lap.

"She's a scientist." She stated simply.

Keila's brow raised. "And?"

"And," The pitch of her voice went slightly lower. "She's bound to study my eyes."

Keila understood almost immediately. "Well," She sighed, taking her hand back so she could play her guitar again. "You could always let her." Marceline instantly shot her a look. Keila only smiled, strumming a dissonant chord to annoy her further.

"Great idea, I should give her my family history too, huh?" Marceline huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "My whole got-damn lineage?"

"It's not my fault you're albino." She tried hard to keep her smile hidden.

"Not albino." Marceline shot back, squinting. "I'm not white enough for that."

Keila finally let her smile shine through. "Then what is it?"

Marceline shrugged, running a hand through her ebony hair that felt softer than it had been recently. She had heard something about chemicals in shampoo could be destroying her hair further. Maybe what she was feeling was grease. Either way, she didn't necessarily mind.

Suddenly remembering that her next class was about to start, she stood, Keila eying her as she spun the strap of her guitar around so it was laying comfortably against her back. This would have been a problem if she hadn't bolted it on last night.

She bolted on the strap last night to lull her thoughts from calling Simon yet again. By that time, she had called at least five times with no answer.

 _Last night was hell...How am I going to do this again?_

"I have class in a few. Want to meet for lunch?"

The other girl nodded. "I don't have any other asshole to hang out with. Coffee maybe?"

"Sure," Marceline stuck her hands deep in her pocket. "I'll pay this time. See you at one." She took her leave, plucking the lint out of her pockets and flicking it onto the sidewalk.

* * *

Entering the class, Marceline sat in the seat farthest away from the teacher, setting her guitar next to her. No one sat up there, they liked being close and personal to write down notes and hear the teacher as best as they could. Or as the professors liked to call them the "A" students.

Marceline hadn't always been the biggest fan of history but, somehow she always passed with flying colors regardless if she paid attention or not. Probably because it was the same thing every year. It had been since the beginning of middle school, although she enjoyed the snarky comments from college professors more.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she laid her head against the back of the seat that was padded with leather and stuffing. It was almost like a really long booth at typical restaurants. It made the seat great for taking naps which yes, she did a lot in this class.

Just as she closed her eyes there was a poke in her side. Opening one eye, she saw her least favorite character sitting beside her.

"What's that look for?" Lillian asked. She poked her again in the side, receiving an annoyed grunt.

"I'm not interested." Marceline sighed, closing her eyes again hoping she would leave her alone. If she was really being honest with herself, she knew that this girl wouldn't leave. Lillian never left her alone no matter what threats or comments Marceline threw her way. She couldn't tell if it was loyalty, determination or just plain stupidity.

"Why not, babe?"

Marceline's eyes snapped back open, giving Lillian another glare. "Don't call me that." She warned, gritting her teeth.

"Why not?" She bit her lip, getting closer as if Marceline was playing some kind of sexual game with her.

"We're not dating. Never have, never will." Marceline remarked, lazily pushing Lillian's face away.

Lillian smirked, crossing her legs. "That's just a title, and by the way, playing hard to get," She suddenly got closer and whispered into her ear, "I like it." It sent a noticeable chill down Marceline's back. And this wasn't out of pleasure, but that's what Lillian took it as. Lillian chuckled and stood, heading towards a closer seat when the professor entered the room.

The rocker grunted, laying back into her earlier position. Not even two seconds later she could hear someone sitting beside her. Opening her eyes again they landed on the pinkette.

"Hey." Bonnibel greeted shyly, giving a little wave of hand.

Marceline grumbled, putting her hands over her face. _You've got to be fucking kidding me._

"I don't know anyone else so I decided to sit here." She stated, taking out pen and paper, neatly placing it in a certain order on the table in front of her. _Great she was OCD too? Wonderful, just fan-fucking-tastic!_

She clicked her tongue against the inside of her mouth. "And what made you think it was okay to sit by me?"

Bonnie's face turned a reddish color and Marceline couldn't quite tell how she felt about that. "Simon said I could-"

"Of course he did." She grumbled, leaning back against the seat, unintentionally hitting her head against it harder than what she was meaning to. She tried to hide the obvious pain.

"Listen," Marceline shot her a glance. Bonnie shot one right back, but it didn't faze her. "I know you hate me for whatever reason-even though you haven't given me a chance-but, it's pretty apparent that we're stuck with each other for right now. So it might be easier if you at least try to act civil."

"I don't have to do shit, princess." Her eyes turned to the front just as the professor started speaking. On the other hand Bonnie's eyes didn't leave Marceline's face for a moment. She was taken aback by the word _. Princess…_

Blinking, she turned her attention to the front as Marceline had and listened intensely as the other girl started napping.

Marceline wasn't really napping. No. She was much too frustrated to nap. In fact, the only thing she wanted to do was slam her guitar over her roommate's head. 'Bonnie' just rubbed her the wrong way. Like…like…fingernails against a chalkboard, or a bad chord on the guitar. Oh yes, that was what she was, that wrong note in a symphony. That sour, out of tune note that only Oboes could pull off.

She wasn't sure what it was about this girl that she hated specifically. Maybe she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. If so, she found this girl to be a complete idiot for even talking to her in the first place. She almost had that quality of determination or whatever it was that Lillian had. She didn't take not-so-subtle hints either. Then again she didn't seem as insufferable as Lillian...

Maybe she would apologize later.

She internally rolled her eyes at herself and sighed, finally falling asleep.

* * *

"Bonnibel," Lady called, running up behind her in…rainbow track-shorts. _Well alright._

"Hey," She took a few steps forward to meet her halfway.

"You want to go out for coffee? A few friends of mine are coming with and since you're new I thought you could meet some people."

Bonnie thought a moment. She didn't exactly have anything else to do and she wasn't really wanting to see her roommate at this point. _Jeez what was her problem anyways…_

"Sure. Where are we headed?"

"Coffee kingdom." She jerked her thumb behind her, indicating the general area. "It's just across the street. When's your next class?"

"I finished all of my classes for the day."

"Aw perfect." She pulled on Bonnie's arm towards the direction of the café, her hair falling in Bonnie's face as they walked. "So where are you from Bonnibel?" She asked almost immediately, a bright smile stuck on her features and man did it radiate. She almost needed sunglasses.

"Cincinnati." She answered simply, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Ah," The taller girl exclaimed as if it had been blatantly obvious. "So you're not used to the consistent weather?" She nodded in reply. "Well you'll feel right at home in no time. Other than droughts here and there, it's pretty much always the same."

She trailed off before looking back at the pinkett with another smile. It was a goofy, toothy grin and they were flawlessly white. Not just flawlessly white, but Crest commercial white.

Bonnie smiled in return, stopping at the crosswalk when the other girl did.

"Well besides being a super nerd, what do you do for fun?" Bonnie rolled her eye's but thought.

"I work on experiments." She started, crossing the street with Rain in step. "In a lab with my uncle sometimes."

"So in other words, you're fucking lame as hell."

The pinkette chuckled. "It's no secret." Rain nodded and opened the door to the supposed Coffee Kingdom.

The inside was roomy, yet cozy and homelike. Instead of café like tables throughout the establishment, private booths were set up against the walls, with the exception of a lone table in the far back. She also liked the color scheme. The main color was this light apple red with a cream detail, which matched the smell. She imagined they did this on purpose. A subtle way to make you crave their delectable treats.

A flash of waving hands caught Bonnie's attention away from her examination. A mix of people sat in one of the bigger, rounder booths. One she recognized as Lillian who, at the moment, wasn't paying the least bit attention to her or Rain, but more on her boyfriend. Another she spotted out was Marshal who seemed sober at the moment, sitting next to Garrison who waved excitedly at Bonnibel.

Approaching, Rain wrapped an arm over her shoulder. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought a nerd."

"Of course not." Garrison said, giving a lighthearted smile. Bonnie couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"I ran into her?" Marshall asked at a loud whisper.

An evenly tanned hand shot out just a little ways away from her face, connected to a younger boy in a plain blue t-shirt. His golden locks were half way concealed under a white beanie that was stitched from what she guessed was an animal-esk material.

"Finn," He said enthusiastically. "Finn Mertins."

Bonnie shook his heavily gripped hand.

"Bonnibel Bennett."

Rain, pulling her off to the other side of the table sat by a tall brunette who, astoundingly, was taller that Rain. That was saying something since Rain almost hit the six foot mark. "Bonnie, this is Jake." Who she assumed was Jake held out his hand out. It was noted that his hand was scuffed from work and looked callused. She shook his hand too.

"It's a pleasure." He remarked, pulling his hand back to scratch at his scruff of a beard.

She smiled. The whole group seemed nice enough, apart from Lillian who was still kissing whoever he was. And somehow, for some strange reason, she found that she quite liked this group. She knew she didn't know them well but that she would figure them all out, and like every single one of them. Except Lillian.

* * *

Finishing up her coffee and apple pie slice, after a thirty minute begging session on Keila's part to stay and go to the music shop with her, Marceline insisted on going home. And Keila, who wasn't sure why Marceline was acting so weird, decided to stick with her.

"I'm just saying it's peculiar." Keila huffed, tucking her small dark hands into her jean-pockets.

"I just don't want to go, okay?" Marceline tried, holding back the small bit of anger in her voice. "Something's telling me not to."

"I trust your judgement then. Thinking he'll be there?" Marceline knew whom she was referring to and still decided to avoid that disaster of a conversation.

"No. This is different." She suddenly stopped at the crosswalk, pulling on the edge of Keila's shirt to stop her from walking. Just then a car sped past, expelling a wave of wind in their direction.

Marceline gave a sideways glance at Keila before proceeding to cross the street, the other girl following close behind, even holding onto the edge of Marceline's jacket.

"That doesn't count as your different feeling you know," Keila tried, the grip on her jacket tightening. "The music store is on the other side of town."

Marceline only rolled her eyes, before she glancing down at the somewhat shorter girl who was giving her a compelling glare.

"I know." She sighed, stopping at the dorm's porch, watching as Keila sat on the steps. "Just something else-" Her words then caught in her throat and an immediate glare struck her features. She could tell this would be an ongoing thing for quite some time.

Bonnie, looking as…pink as she had the other night, walked alongside Lady who was hand in hand with her freakishly tall boyfriend.

Unlike almost everyone else on campus, Marceline actually liked Lady and Jake. She thought their relationship was simplistic and not too overbearing unlike most others. Over the last two years that she had attended UC she noticed Lady was the most down to earth person she had ever met, or would ever meet. Well, Jake and her both were calm in their own way. Jake was an easy going guy, trying not to cause conflict with anyone, but still continued to be the heroic type. Lady on the other hand was…well, a not-so-undercover hippie.

Of course, Lady's conflict radar detected Marceline's sour attitude towards the freshman, and instead of saying a word and God forbid creating a problem, she smiled at Marceline. But it wasn't that nice smile she gave people as she walked down the street, no, it was the, "Please don't do this" smile that she only seemed to give Marceline. That smile would probably be a daily occurrence.

Unfortunately she complied with a huff, falling back into one of the swing chairs and let her head rest on the back of the seat. She just watched the ceiling, looking over the small cracks and indentions that multiplied over the years.

"No, thank you for inviting me." She heard Bonnie's sugary sweet voice over her thoughts.

The rocker looked back at the scene just as Lady and Jake were walking away, Bonnie doing the same in the opposite direction, towards the house. There was a quick glance from the girl, who suddenly looked away, embarrassed. Which was fine, but Marceline couldn't look away, her glance just stayed on the girl. Entranced…She immediately justified it as sizing her up, which admittedly she did often, more out of protection than anything else.

She almost made it to the door when Keila started up a conversation. "You're Bonnie, right?"

 _Thanks Keila._

The pinkette looked down on the step where Keila sat, glanced at Marceline, and for some reason decided to stay and chat.

"Yeah," She rubbed the back of her neck, unsure of what she was supposed to say or do.

"No need to be nervous man." She insisted, patting the place right beside her. Bonnie did as she was requested. "So Bonnie," Keila started, ignoring the glares Marceline was giving her. "Why did you choose UC?"

"Because I was sick of Ohio State."

"So you're used to corn fields, huh?" Marceline commented quickly, shifting her weight and looking away from the conversation.

"Marceline!" Keila turned her body around fully just to yell at the black haired rocker, but the glare was almost completely denied by Marceline's body language and lack of eye contact.

"Well she's not wrong..." Bonnie commented, her cheeks still stained red with embarrassment.

Keila turned back around with a sigh. "I'm sure that gets boring quick."

"I suppose. They threw a lot of parties. Wasn't really my thing."

"I'm going inside." Marceline announced, standing and making her way towards the door. In all honesty, she couldn't stand to be in a conversation where she couldn't make witty banter. That was completely against her sarcastic nature, obviously. "You can join me when you feel like writing." And just like that she disappeared, hiding behind the insulated walls.

And for some strange reason, despite the way she had treated her the past 24 hours, Bonnie found herself missing the dark haired rocker's company.

* * *

 **Review time!**

 **MagnificentSparkzz :** I'm really glad you like the story. I was afraid of posting it, but I'm glad I did. :)

 **Dearest Guest:** Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work. I shall continue to write it, even if it's just for you.

 **GuestFebby:** Haha, you wanted an update? Here's one for you! I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it.


	3. Chapter 3: Nights Meant for Studying

**(This chapter is revised)**

 **Saturday, August 29th**

 _Beep._

 _What was that noise..._

 _Beep._

 _The heck..._

 _Beep!_

 _Oh right._

Overdrawing her arm, Bonnie slammed her hand against the desk, missing the alarm and essentially making even more noise than necessary. Slapping and feeling around her bedside table, she hit the correct button.

Beep!

 _Are you freaking-_

Bonnie knew how fidgety her alarm was, yet before going off to college she somehow still convinced herself that it still worked; that just because she was going to be in a new environment meant that it would be different. Plus it would save money, right? Probably not. It was investment she should have taken. Not because it bothered her too much. But because her roommate wasn't a morning person at all. She was a cranky bitch in the morning.

"Will you shut that thing up? Damn. Can't a girl get sleep on her one day off school? Damn it."

Setting aside her sheet, she sat up and pulled the chord from the socket and immediately the beeping ceased.

"Thank God." Her roommate rolled over, swaying the bed the slightest bit, emitting a light creaking sound.

She sighed, changed out of her pj's and proceeded with her morning routine. Brushing her teeth for 2 minutes and timing it, brushing her hair an orderly amount of times depending on how good or bad it looked, and morning coffee with toast. No butter. That makes her a menace, or at least that's what Marceline kept telling her.

The coffee continued to swirl after being mixed with sugar and cream, lots of it. It practically wasn't coffee anymore. That didn't matter to her though, not one bit.

Footsteps where heard from the other room and when she turned she found Marceline wrapped fully in a blanket. Marceline wiped her eyes, like a child would and then yawned. Bonnie didn't know why, but she found that cute.

"Morning sleepyhead." The pinkette called.

A half glare was sent in her direction which quickly faded into a small smirk.

"I still think that's incredibly weird." Marceline's words were disconnected by yawns and chuckles. "Butter on toast is like a law. Or at least put something on it." She sat next to Bonnie at the table, falling forward into her palms.

"It's better plain." Bonnie insisted, taking a large chunk in her mouth. "Plus, if butter is on it then it tastes weird when I dip it in coffee."

Marceline's hands slipped from her face to show that she was completely shocked, or outraged, or both by that statement.

"You're disgusting. That's not-it's not a donut. No one even dunks it in coffee. Ugh, whatever." She stood back up and started preparing breakfast, loudly muttering about how alien-like Bonnie was.

Bonnie just watched her, studying her as she moved across the room. She found Marceline's habits, like her own, were odd. They weren't quite as orderly as Bonnie's routine-not by a long shot-but different from any other person's. For example: she still tied her shoes the 'bunny ear' way. She would also sleep on the opposite end of the headboard. Subtle things like that.

Maybe Marceline would teach her something she didn't know later if they became friends. _If._

Over the past week or so Marceline had been at least civil. The week before, not so much. Marceline actually smiled sometimes. When she decided to, it was nice. Bonnie hoped she would see more of that.

But for now, civility was all she could ask from her. Since she wasn't around half the time anyways, so when she snapped, it wasn't so bad. Keila probably got onto her about her rude comments, which she found were mostly sarcastic remarks. That eased her nerves to know it was merely making fun, just at the wrong angle.

Now all she had to worry about was school and a possibility of a job.

* * *

He rubbed the paper thoroughly over and over again with his thumb, squinting, and then whipping the paper around before repeating the cycle.

How could he already have a C in history? It had only been-what-two weeks? So much for being a history major. This had to have been a mistake. He turned in all of his work-or…at least he thought he did, he had to have. Garrison wouldn't have let him off so easily. No, he would remember being nagged.

Marshal was outside of his European history class, looking at the paper left on the outside of the door. He ripped it off once he saw the grade. So there was no point in putting it back now.

"So?" The elongated question came. His voice was smooth and calm. There was no question that Garrison received the best grade possible. Yup, the paper says it all. Marshal folded it as neatly as he could and shoved it into his pocket.

"So?" Marshal mocked, hiding behind a wall of lies. He was quite good at that.

"What did you get?"

Marshal shrugged. "83. Not bad I guess." He looked away, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "What about you?" Garrison looked him up and down suspiciously, but quickly let it go.

"98." He said with a somewhat sour tone, but Marshal already knew his grade. He saw it. "I could have done better." Marshal rolled his eyes and bumped his friends arm heavily, indicating that he was ready to go.

The model Garrison made was an absolutely flawless representation of the Battle of Verdun. Some French war that he probably should have paid more attention to. War with…Prussian? That wasn't the point. It was perfect.

"If you couldn't get a perfect grade on that assignment then I'm sure no one did."

Garrison smiled shyly. "Thanks Marshal."

"Mm." He grunted, looking around the halls, reading the school adds about clubs and organizations that had been posted up on the walls. _Come join Physics club! Frat houses are a great chance to blah blah blah_. "Mm, well, are we going back to the dorms?"

"If you want." He shrugged. "I was thinking about heading over to the bookstore. I could always use company." Garrison invited, using that dashing smile of his.

He was always the social one, the smart one, the inevitably more charming one. And somehow, even though he does have flaws somewhere in his system, they never showed, even at his worst times. Well, unless you upset him in a way that only Marshal knew how.

"Sounds geeky." Marshal yawned, bored at even the thought.

Garrison frowned, his eyebrows knitting in offense. Luckily he was one to let things go. "Alright. I guess I'll meet back up with you for lunch?"

"Yup."

Garrison gave a nod before heading off to the parking lot. Hopefully he wouldn't get lost. Then again, he was too smart to get lost. Damn him for being so consummate.

Grumbling under his breath, the tall Abadeer turned on his heels and stalked in whatever direction he landed on. North, he thought, toward the campus. It wasn't in the direction of the dorms in any sense. Though he did know exactly who would be on campus at this time. She always was.

Swinging the door open to the music building, he made his way over to Marceline who sat with perfect posture, the end of the violin resting on her neck-oddly-it wasn't a natural pose for her. But he knew, even if it didn't make a lick of sense to him, that it was what musicians had to do. Especially with such an exquisite instrument. (Enter sarcasm here).

He drug a chair obnoxiously against the floor, squeaking and squawking as it may, until it reached his sister. With his face resting on the crook of his sister's neck, he grunted something she couldn't exactly make out.

He knew, though he couldn't see, that she had rolled her eyes at some point for his exaggeration. He just knew her that well.

"What now?" She sighed. Letting the instrument fall into her lap.

"I'm bored. Amuse me?" It was more of a command than a question, yet she turned to face him.

He gave a small pout that would have worked on literally anyone except her. He knew that, but insisted on trying regardless. Which was stupid. Then again, he wasn't the smartest in the bunch.

"And how would I do that exactly?" Her eyebrow raised slightly.

"I don't know." He grunted, lying his head back against her shoulder. "Any girl dates with Keila?"

"Nope. I'm free. I'm assuming Garrison was too boring for you already?"

"Book stores aren't my thing."

Marceline smirked, thinking of a joke in her head that she decided not to say aloud. And honestly, it wasn't about Garrison's secret crush on her twin brother. No. It definitely wasn't that.

 _But_ , she thought _. I can see why he would think so highly of him._ Maybe her brother wasn't so logically smart, or street smart. And heck, he was as reckless as they came, but he was a good guy. Douchey at times, but a good guy.

Not to mention the Abadeer blood flowing through his veins gave him some kind of super human ability to make any girl fall for him. His physique was sturdy, moderately muscular, Greek God-esc almost, but overall thin and attractive. And that stupid smirk of his, well, it was really their father's smirk that sent girls daydreaming for days.

And there came that smirk of his as the words spilled out of his mouth. "Jam session?"

She rolled her eyes as though the answer was blatantly obvious. "I'll pack up and meet you in five."

Marshall instantly pumped his fist in the air and made his way towards the door, almost tripping in the process.

Again, she rolled her eyes and began to pack up. Yeah, she could see why Garrison kept it to himself. If Marceline didn't do the same, she would have seen right through that façade, but she'd let them figure it out on their own.

* * *

Bonnie guessed being dragged to parties would be a reoccurring event over the next year or so. It didn't happen too often, she supposed. It was only once a week on Saturday nights. She usually didn't stay long, an hour at the most. The music was too loud for her liking. Hearing damage and such.

Lady, arm wrapped around Bonnie's shoulder, pulled her along as she strolled down the sidewalk precariously unbalanced. It was almost as if she had taken more than a few drinks of Vodka before they had left. Oh wait, she did.

She giggled loudly in Bonnie's ear. Obnoxiously, she might add.

"Bonnie." She whined. "D-did you know…that…" She paused, stumbling over her own feet. "Whoops." She giggled, falling closer to the pinkette, who avertedly tried not to cringe at the grotesque smell that was coming off of her…sorority sister.

"Maybe you should just go to bed to avoid any accidents-"

"Nope!" Lady yelled, almost slipping out of the smaller girl's grip.

Why Lady thought a girl half her size could hold her up, she had no clue.

"I'm not missing a party-especially when I'm not sober. Hey wait-" Lady stopped, nearly having Bonnie topple over at the sudden lack of motion. "You're going to stay right?"

It wasn't her plan to.

"You know, Marceline is going to be there-" She hiccupped loudly, falling forward. "Right?"

That didn't settle well in her mind. For all she knew, Marceline could be an angry drunk. Though she knew the chance of them actually having any conversation or contact was low, it definitely had an impact on her decision to stay. The night wouldn't be ruined by an accidental argument, she decided.

"I do now."

That's when the building came into view. It was practically the same sight as it had been weeks before. Lots of drunks. Except this time, it felt a little different. Maybe it was the skunky smell emitting from the students who happened to walk by.

By that point in her life, even if she didn't get out of the house much, she knew that distinct smell and she knew she wanted nothing to do with it.

New plan: Drop Lady off and leave.

And that's exactly how it went, or at least the first part. She went inside, the pungent smell getting thicker and thicker by each step. But when she sat Rain down on the couch, the moment she turned, she ran straight into Marceline. So much for the low probability of them seeing each other.

She turned around, barely even giving her a scowl, which was odd. With how crowded the building was, the space between them was insignificant.

A smug smile stretched across her thin lips. "I thought you didn't like parties." Marceline half yelled, taking a drink from a can Bonnie didn't know was even in her hand.

"I do." She hollered back. "Just dropping Lady off."

Marceline looked around the pinkette to see Lady having a giggle fit by herself on the couch.

"She's hammered." Marceline noted, watching her movements. "For a stoner, she's a hard drinker." _Wait, was she actually making conversation?_

"Right." As Marceline's eyes didn't leave Lady, Bonnie looked her over. She was taller by a few inches. Cargo pants laid loosely against her waist, a simple band shirt seemed to have the same style of looseness. And to her surprise, the can in hand was just a Mountain Dew.

Marceline finally looked back down at her roommate, cocking her head slightly to the left.

"You're studying me again."

"I am." The rocker shrugged it off and placed her hands deep in her pocket. After the argument on the first night, Bonnie didn't dare to bring up Marceline's eye color again.

"I'm going to go find Keila." Was her simple reply, evading the conversation completely and walking off.

"Wait," Bonnie grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling her back lightly. She only received a glare. "There's no one back at the dorms."

"And?"

"And, I don't want to go back alone."

"What, you're wanting an escort?" Her eyebrow raised, more in sarcasm than anything. Bonnie was starting to see more and more of that side of her.

"If you don't mind." The eye contact intensified. After a second she let off and looked in Lady's general direction.

"Fine." Exaggerating her movement, Marceline threw her hands in the air. "Let's find Keila, then we'll get out of here and I'll take you back." Without a second thought, she moved forward, hardly leaving a trail for Bonnie to follow.

Trying as she may, the small Bennett was hardly able to keep pace as the rocker weaved in and out of hallways traffic. Which for a tall person, she really shouldn't have been able to do.

Finally, after what seemed like the longest search ever conducted, Marceline found Keila sitting outside on the grass with a beer gripped in her hands.

"Keila, let's go." Marceline called. "You got your free beer."

Keila looked up, eyeing Marceline. "Where did you go?" She slurred, pulling at Marceline's pant leg. She took a drink from the can and spilled the contents on herself in the process. "You said you'd be back in a few minutes." She whined, falling back into the fried grass.

For Marceline, an eye roll was in order. "It's not my fault you decided to walk off. Now come on, we need to take Bonnie back to Sigma Kappa."

Keila grunted loudly, rolling her body over, spilling the rest of the beer on her lap. "But I don't want to go back."

"My lord," She tried her best to pick up the more than buzzed Keila and instead accidentally knocked herself over in the process. "Come on man."

One of Keila's long, slender fingers pressed itself against Marceline's lips in an attempt to quiet her. Instead, she ended up poking her in the eye.

"Damn it Keila!" Marceline shrieked, standing up. "You know what, fuck it." Gripping her eye, she stood back up, making her way towards the sidewalk. Bonnie wasn't really sure if she should follow her, until Marceline snapped at her. "Come on, princess." It came out venomous. Bonnie knew that the anger wasn't pointed at Bonnie, or at least she hoped it wasn't.

Hand's shoved deep into her pockets, her teeth gritting, Marceline glared at everything in front of her. She had always been an emotional person, so her logic didn't kick in until a while after she went through the facts. One thing she knew though was that she loathed when Keila was drunk. When Keila drank, her personality switched. What used to be her easy going self, was now a stubborn and melodramatic mess. And with Marceline as her best friend, caretaker, whatever she was, she was now fully responsible for whatever stupidly reckless thing Keila decided to do.

With a sigh, she turned around and walked backwards in order to see Bonnie, who was a good distance behind her. She didn't seem too happy. Neither of them did.

She stopped her movement for a moment so the pinkette was able to catch up with her.

"How's your eye?" Bonnie asked, giving a shy smile.

"It'll be fine. Just stings a little."

Bonnie nodded, continuing to walk down the sidewalk. Her little pink skirt swayed with each step, her hips twisting as if she was on the verge of skipping. This girl seemed to have a hell of a lot of pep in her.

"What's Cincinnati like?"

Bonnie looked over at Marceline, who's vision was stuck on the vast sky.

"You can't see the stars well here. But that's just big cities for you." Bonnie gave a small laugh under her breath. "It was a lot easier in Ohio, to see the stars I mean. I like it here better though. The weather doesn't fluctuate here, so that's something to account for. "

Marceline gave a quick laugh. "I don't think I'd like Cincinnati then. I like consistency."

Bonnie smiled gently, her cobalt eyes scanning Marceline over. "Me too."

* * *

 **(So halfway through writing this chapter my internet crashed and deleted everything I had saved, and because of my busy week I barely had time to rewrite it, but I updated, so we're good.)**

 **Review Time!**

 **That1AltGirl:** Aw, thank you. I shall keep writing then.

 **NJFaulkner:** I'm so very glad you like it. I...try?

 **Lecoj03:** Yeah, I don't like bitchy Bonnie, because it really doesn't match her actual personality. But yeah, I'm always open to suggestion and ideas so lay 'em out man.

 **Frikicienta: ** I'm really glad that you like it, and there's more to come. So thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: Funday Night Dinners

**Hi guys I'm back! I revised the ending of chapter 3, it's different so you guys should check that out. As usual, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sunday, August 30th**

A glass chandelier hung from the high ceiling, it's sharp glass edges pointed downward at the long clothed tabled. And yes, the thought of it coming loose off it's hinges was enough to make Marceline shiver. Comparing that to the elephant in the room, the chandelier was the least of her worries.

The sound of colliding silverware against fancy china reverberated against the empty walls of the dining room. To Marceline, the silence was deafening. There was no conversation, no music, yet both of their mind's were filled with subjects that didn't need to be brought up. Unfortunately small talk wasn't something either of them could pull off. So it stayed silent for the time being.

Simon would be back any minute with fancy wine and lemon water. Then the silence wouldn't be so hellish. Simon was a buffer. He knew that. He's always known that. For years now, her relationship with her father was practically nonexistent. How could their relationship change in the slightest with his close-mindedness, his lack of compassion, his glares...In fact, he was glaring at that very moment.

In all honesty, she wished her father hadn't accepted Simon's offer to coming to Sunday night dinner. Sunday night dinners were for playful conversations. For anything but this.

Her father's stature was tall, wide at the shoulders, and his stomach was flat at the moment. She remembered in her childhood he used to have a beer gut. His face on the other hand was thin, clean shaven and his hair was...decent in proportion to the slight balding.

He just watched her from the other side of the table, occasionally giving a weird smile when she looked up from her plate. She hated this.

When Simon stepped through the doorway, her eyes snapped up, a smile finally visible. He had brought back a 2006 Jasper Hill Emily's Paddock Shiraz. She only knew that because it was one of Simon's favorites. Since red meat was common in his household, a fruity wine was always a great mix. Or at least that's what Simon had always told her.

Setting down three wine glasses he poured two glasses one with the Shiraz and one with lemon water, promptly handing it to Marceline.

She had never been a huge fan of alcohol. Beer, in her opinion, tasted like someone shit in a can. Wine wasn't as bad. The fruitiness covered up the dry dirt feelings in her mouth, but overall, she wouldn't drink it on an occasion.

She thanked Simon and took a sip, before digging into her steak once more.

"So," Simon started, handing out the wine glass for her father. "How is University treating you so far?"

She took another sip of water. "You mean besides the roommate ordeal?" She joked, a soft smile displayed on her lips. Civil, she was playing off a smooth and delicate façade of lies, to her fathers demands. He wasn't a fan of sassy or abrupt noises, along with most other things to his conservative ordeals.

Simon gave a low chuckle, taking a seat at the head of the table. "Besides that."

"It's been pretty uneventful. The assignments are as easy as can be."

Folding his hands in front of him, Simon switched to dean mode, as he always did when anything school related came up. "In what way?"

Rolling her eyes, she set the glass down on the table cloth. "I mean than I already know all the material. It has nothing to do with the teaching or lack there of." She glanced up at her father, whose eye's were stuck on her every movement. It was creepy as hell. "I've always been more advance than other students, Simon." Another chuckle escaped her lips. "You know that."

Hutson's eyes wavered before fixing themselves on something different. He swirled the wine, eyes concentrated solely on gravity's bond with the way the liquid circled inside the glass.

"Mm-Marceline."

She gulped. There was no telling what he could possibly bring up. Last time he was over the only thing he talked about was work, which was pretty boring. But the time before led to an argument about what she was wearing, as a lot of their conversations led to.

It wasn't as if she was wearing anything inappropriate. She just hadn't expected him to be over, so she wore long pj bottoms and a tank top, as she usually did. Well, he didn't think that was the best attire for the dinner table. Formal every waking moment of the day was his style. Not hers. Not anymore.

"Yes?" She asked, taking a sip of water to ease her dry throat.

His eyes struck her hard, she categorized it as a glare, as most of his looks cracked down to.

"Have you thought about my proposal?" _Oh right, the proposal._

When he was on the topic of his job last time they had talked, he made a job offer. Well, future job offer. She would take his place as a business owner.

Just like last time, "It's not my thing." was her answer.

He took a nice swig of his drink, as if it deeply upset him that she wouldn't take the opportunity. Oh wait, it did. "But have you given it any thought?" He questioned a little harder. _The intimidation tactic, nice Dad._

"I wouldn't be happy."

Before Hutson could interject, Simon quickly asked, "What about Marshal?"

Marceline ignored the conversation about then and started thinking. Though she wanted to be home to see Simon, her father was too much for her. Thankfully he wouldn't be over for the next few weeks. Something to do with a business trip.

"And why isn't he here?" Hutson's yelling came soaring over her thoughts. _God, he's always so loud._

"Work," She intervened, sipping at her water. "Just like last time."

"Was he not able to get off?"

Marceline tried to be the most reserved she could. With Marshal's sexual history, it was hard not to make jokes about his weird kinky...whatever it is. So sex jokes were only made in her head, though she was bound to tell someone later, most likely Keila.

With a small smirk, she shook her head and took yet another sip of water. It was only necessary holding back her comments.

"Well, you can tell him next time if he doesn't come, I'll stop paying for his college." He looked down and cut into his dinner nonchalantly.

With her father's dry sense of humor, it was sometimes hard to catch the jokes. Hopefully that was one. Marshal wouldn't be able to continue otherwise. No amount of begging from anyone would do any good. Even Simon wouldn't be able to support him fully. Not with his GPA or ACT score. He practically snuck Marshal into the school. It wasn't that he wasn't a bright student, he just didn't care. He took school as a joke.

A look of frustration crossed over Simon's face. Maybe he was starting to regret this too.

"You know that's not the smartest idea on your part. I would think a business major and Yale graduate would know better than to make a silly move like that." Simon tried to laugh, lightening up the mood as he took a decent gulp of wine.

"Maybe I don't see him as a good investment." Hutson pried, hinting at something Marceline wasn't sure of. Simon's face fell.

 _Clink._ The rockers silverware was thrown against her plate. "He's _your son_." She boomed, her voice echoing inside the wide dinning space. "He's not an investment like stocks or whatever fuck people invest in-"

"Marceline watch your language-"

She continued. "He's your fucking son, damn it!" She finished by slamming her fists into the table.

To say the least he was taken aback by her outburst. His eyes were wide, mouth slightly agape as he stood. His mood instantly changed as he clinched his jaw, tight. Fingers wound against the fabric of the table to contain some of his anger, he muttered something under his breath. Instantly Marceline knew it was about her being a spoiled brat. That was always his go to phrase.

Marceline took in a deep breath and sat back down. Her anger was getting the best of her. There was no denying that. She sipped at her drink, eyes averted as her father was practically fuming. "Thank God I don't have to lean back on your finances, I wouldn't want to have to owe you later in life."

It hit him hard. She could see that in the way his nose scrunched up and his eyebrows came closer together, oh and the way his jaw dropped to the floor. He grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and made his way toward the door.

"Hutson-" Simon tried.

"I think I should take my leave Simon, I thought this time I would have better company." He spat, directed towards his daughter. His stance wavered, as if he wanted to finish with his two cents, then decided against it.

 _Agreed_. She started eating her meal nonchalantly, Simon glaring as Hutson found his way out with a slam of the door.

"You could have tried." Simon stated, trying to keep his own anger down.

Waving her fork around, she swallowed the last piece of her dinner. "We're both stubborn Simon. There's no sense of trying to change it."

"To better yourself?"

"Hey," She gave a small pout. "Keila loves my stubbornness."

"More tolerance than love. But yes, I suppose you're right in some way." He sighed, finding his way back to a chair. "May I ask where Marshal really was?"

A smirk lightened up her face. "Where do you think he is?"

Simon instantly nodded, putting his head down on the table. "Damn that boy."

* * *

"Yes I'm sure mom." Bonnie yawned, straightening up her bed sheets. "You can just put money on the card, you don't need to come down." The room went silent as she listened, grabbing the phone from in between her face and shoulder. Her mom always worried too much about her. "I can take someone with me-yes I have friends." She rolled her eyes at her mom's remark, making her way over to her desk so she could study before her exam.

Pulling out one of her Physics books, she scrambled to the right chapter.

 _"Well, will you at least show me the outfits you pick out? I don't want all of them to be pink."_

Bonnie snickered, leaning against the side of the desk. "I promise I'll get other colors too no worries. I was thinking of going black." She joked.

Marceline walked in then, throwing her books on her desk and face-planting onto Bonnie's newly made bed. It must have been another rough weekend for her. She hadn't come back on Sunday as she usually did, now she just looks...torn from the inside out.

"Hey mom, can I call you back?" She watched Marceline while her mom replied, even though there wasn't much to watch since she wasn't moving. "Alright, love you too, uh huh, bye."

Not even caring enough to hit the end button, she sat beside where Marceline collapsed, rubbing her shoulder to null her thoughts.

"How bad was it?"

Muttering into her pillow Marceline gave a quick and decisive, "Complete shit." Bonnie didn't think she could have said it any faster. Though Bonnie knew the a little bit of her background, she barely knew enough to ask the questions needed to help her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The rocker looked up from the bed sheets and stared at Bonnie. "Why the _hell_ would I do that?"

She didn't know whether to take offense of that or not so she went with a calmly stated, "Because bottling things up isn't good for you."

The roll of Marceline's eyes were a bit over exaggerated. "I could always talk to Keila, thank you." Bonnie thought by now she would at least be more open to the idea of being friends, or at the very least civilized, but Bonnie was yet to figure out Marceline. She was a book written in a completely different language. It just so happened that Bonnie was multilingual.

"Will you be okay enough for class?"

The rocker looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Are you going to class today? I wanted to see if I could copy notes off of you later."

Marceline gave a hard stare, as if trying to decide whether to please the pinkette rather than not.

"I'll be fine." She caved in, turning over onto her back. "Where will you be?"

"Oh, is someone worried about me?"

Marceline rolled her eyes and sat up. "Hardly, I just want to know if you'll be here after class so I can invite Keila in to..." Her thoughts scattered, eyes lingering around the room as if remembering something. "Organize my space."

"I don't mind if she's in here. I thought you would know that by now."

Marceline shrugged and turned her head away. "That's not the problem. I just don't want your nerdiness to draw her away." She snickered. It was Bonnie's turn to roll her eyes.

"See you after class?"

Marceline gave a nod, cuddling into Bonnie's sheets childishly, closing her eyes.

Bonnie took the chance to leave quickly, before she woke Marceline.

* * *

 **Review time!**

 **LecojO3: I changed it. You might wanna look at that. And the mood changed because it's been two weeks. The Lillian thing, yeah, she's a bit flirty. She flirts with anything that moves...or at least has sexual organs.**

 **GuestFebby: Hm, adorable sappy moments you say...*scribbles down notes* Hm, interesting, yes I see.**


	5. Chapter 5: Waiting For an Answer

**Hello again readers! It's exciting to be back. Summer break is upon us, finals are done and we can all go back to enjoying our lives by reading gay fan fiction. Wonderful, lets continue, shall we?**

* * *

 **Tuesday, September 7th**

As much as Bonnie had wished her day would start out bright and sunny, she was disappointed to see a gloomy cloud overshadowing the campus. The air, even from inside the dorm, was thick and muggy. _Not every day is perfect_ , she thought with a sigh.

Gathering her belongings, she made her way to the kitchen for a small breakfast only to be greeted by half of the girls in the entire building. All of them were stacked against each other, reaching around one other to find items in the fridge. She even saw Lady reaching over a few girls for a piece of bacon.

Bonnie immediately decided that she would instead grab something at the nearest coffee shop in between classes. Breakfast really wasn't that important. Well, it is the most important meal of the day, but she disregarded that fact and continued to her class.

Tuesday happened to be her favorite day. All of her science classes lined up on Tuesday from nine to about one. Sometimes she would stay after to finish up her experiments in the laboratory. Somehow she was accepted into the lab, completing actual studies and doing a variety of experiments. Usually undergraduates weren't accepted. Apparently they made an exception for her.

Flinging on a lab coat as she walked in, she grabbed the left over materials from last week's experiment and took them to her station. Fortunately, her lab partner was already undergoing the usual processes, sterilizing the equipment, adjusting everything in the station, and setting up the graphs and data.

After hearing the sound of footsteps, he glanced up from his work. "Hey Bonnibel," He greeted with a lighthearted smile. "I already started setting up, if you'll grab the-" She then set down the leftover materials. His smile widened. "You're always one step ahead of me, huh?" He selected one of the liquidized materials and placed it on the heating plate.

"Only this far, maybe one day you'll catch up Braco." He only rolled his eyes at her comment, rechecking his work on the sterilization.

He was over six feet tall with a wide stature and thin body structure. His shoulders were almost feminine and his strength seemed barely adequate compared to the average male. Bonnie did have to note that she liked his smile, it fit his round, rosy cheeks.

"Oh hey, will you do me a favor? While you're out job searching can you take a few eco-friendly patch samples? We're running low." She couldn't remember telling him about her job search.

"Of course, I'm happy to oblige." She gave a faint smile as she talked.

"Thanks. I was going to, but my chemistry test is today and I really need to study after we're done."

"I understand," She said taking a moment to collect herself. "Good luck with that. Chemistry isn't the easiest subject, even for me."

He gave a big rosy smile. "I have to admit I'm a little surprised to hear that. The genius Bonnibel has a hard time with her chemistry work. That sounds like a good newspaper headline."

She tried to hide back a giggle, it was somewhat hard to take him seriously. "I wouldn't consider it hard, just a harder class." He had some sense of humor, she had to admit that. She was anything but a genius. Genius' are well collected and completely logical, while for her, emotions still stood in the way of her true potential. One day she would get there, it would just take some time.

No matter how long it would take, Bonnie would make sure she will achieve it.

* * *

The room was filled with trills of light laughter and the music came in waves of beautiful melodies and harmonies from both girls, just to be stopped abruptly by another fit of giggles.

Writing songs came easily to Marceline, but as of this moment, her head was foggy and disorganized with unclear lyrics and half-used poems that didn't fit the style. Keila made the mood light hearted by laughing at the incredulously use of words that sputtered out of Marceline's mouth.

She had to admit, what came out made complete nonsense. When she started to play again and she felt the timing was just right she found herself slip into deeper thoughts she wanted to hold down. So yes, she knew the lyrics were crap, but she loathed talking about her feelings, even with Keila. And they had known each other since middle school.

Bonnie somehow made her this way-blank. Well, that was halfway true. The pinkette was utterly delightful-even playful, if the word must be used. Marceline hated that about her, that she was so damn likable.

She recalled something Keila had said earlier that day, "You don't hate her like you keep saying. I can see it in your eyes that you don't mind having her around."

She was right. As much as she wanted to say she hated her, she didn't even want to hate her. No. Something inside of her told her otherwise. That even though Bonnibel was a complete prick at times, a preppy, nosy, analytical ass-she was actually alluring. She was somehow perfect. Marceline knew that it didn't make sense, but to her, the feeling was quite relaxing.

Not to confuse her with other people Marceline hated, such as Lillian Prince. She, even after the millionth explanation that she didn't want anything to do with her, she never gave up-neither did Bonnie...no no, there was a difference.

Bonnie was caring-and not in a fake way either. She never stopped trying to show she wants to help in any way she could-regardless of the person or their previous actions. On the flip side, Lillian showed she only wanted Marceline for some kind of popularity thing. As if the thought of being with a "badass" would earn her some kind of award.

"Wow." Keila cut off Marceline's thought process.

"What?"

"That wasn't too shabby actually. You should write that down." In all honesty she couldn't remember what she had sang, but wrote down something similar in it's place. Keila watched her scribble down the lyrics and her lips pursed as she read them over a few times. "I like that better."

Keila picked at her guitar and sang the lyrics in a soothing tone compared to Marceline's roughness. Their voices somehow matched that way, even if Marceline was jacking around with her lower-pitched voice.

"Why don't we take a break?" Marceline recommended, placing her guitar down on her lap even before Keila could reply. "My head just isn't in the game today coach."

Keila rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine, my fingers hurt anyways. I don't usually play that fast." Marceline barely gave a nod. "So where's your favorite little nerd? She's usually here by now."

She didn't know why, but that struck a wrong chord in Marceline, she visibly flinched and her stomach turned-as if she was disgusted. She wasn't, so she didn't know why it hurt so much at the sound of her name.

"I don't know." She muttered.

"Well, has she met Marshall?" _Why was Keila making small talk? She never does that._

Marceline shrugged defensively. "How would I know?"

Keila didn't respond to that remark, instead she glanced at her phone-avoiding eye contact. She knew Marceline's hardheadedness and decided not to fire back as she usually did with their quarrels.

"I'm going to see Bongo, wanna come with?"

She shook her head, looking down at her lyrics.

Keila raised an eyebrow but disregarded it quickly. "Have fun then, come by later for brandy."

"Will do."

Keila slipped out of the room, carrying her guitar with her. The soft click of the dot informed her she was alone yet again.

* * *

Garrison supposed he was and had always been a follower in the eye of the entire world. Sure, he made large leaps in technological advances in his generation but not at all in any social aspect. The skills that defines him politically. He wasn't necessarily awkward. He just didn't like to talk, unless needed be. No one followed followers.

Maybe that's why he favored following Marshall around. He was a leader socially, not in studies. Yes, his views were somewhat twisted and morally corrupt when it came to who his next victim was...they were victims of his sexually ambiguous ideals...besides the point. Marshall was culturally intellectual, musically intellectual.

On the other hand, Garrison was a math wiz. You would think someone great with patterns and complex notions to be musically inclined too. Quite the contrary actually. He could barely figure out piano-the basis of all instruments.

"Snap out of it man." Marshall spoke up from beside him. "That's twice in the last half hour."

Garrison led his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He wouldn't consider himself the strong silent type-just silent. He just found other people usually didn't have the same mindset as him.

He remembered he was in the library, second floor. It was quieter than the first floor, but not too quiet where Marshall couldn't talk. There were less people the farther up you went. Much quieter. He studied on the top floor most of the time. No one dared even sneezing if you were up there.

"Sorry, as you were saying?"

Marshall stared for a moment, perplexed, almost testing to see if Garrison had snapped out of his daze. He motioned for him to start.

"Anyways," He continued, almost majestically as if he was telling a heroic tale. "Tomorrow, my house-dinner with the family." It wasn't a question, it was a statement-a command. Garrison narrowed his eyes.

"I wish I could, but I'm driving home this weekend to see my cousins-it's this stupid dinner thing-"

"Skip." Immediately Marshall saw the agitation in his eyes. "Fine, I get it. I'll just bare through another Sunday with my father."

Garrison turned back to his book, scanning over the last paragraph he had read. "Don't guilt trip me. I've been planning this for a few weeks."

Marshall practically threw his arms over his chest in a fit. "Whatever man," He blew a piece of hair out of his face dramatically-trying to show he didn't care. "I just won't go." His eye flickered to a corner in the room for the slightest second.

The blonde nerd luckily never fell for his childish mood swings. "It's your choice. Don't come crying when consequences start coming your way."

He made a grunting noise in response, opting to ignore his advice completely and turning his attention to a broad in the corner of the library. His eye were fixated on her-searching.

"Talk to her."

Marshall wasn't shy, he was actually very blunt with his feelings. Then it hit Garrison, he recognized that girl. That's right, Marshall had been hooked to her side for quite some time. For what he remembers, Marshall had cheated.

Blonde-average height in basket-ball shorts and a t-shirt. Tomboy. She was fairly attractive and from the one conversation he had with her, he remembered she wasn't all that classy of a woman, into outdoor activities and martial arts. Marshall's dream girl.

Marshall was yet to be told off, and girls let him walk over them as if they were door mats. Cheating never bothered the girls he dated because they would do the same. He never gave a second thought as long as they came back to him that night. This girl was different. She wouldn't take his crap. Especially not for a second time.

He hesitated.

"I messed up..." He admitted, giving a sad expression.

"Tell her."

Marshall glanced over at her, and she looked away at that exact moment. He knew she missed him, but she wouldn't take him back. Not after everything that happened.

* * *

6:30 PM - Marceline stared at her computer screen, writing the notes she had recorded in her class, listening and re-listening. She heard the end of the semester test would be difficult without good note taking skills. Plus, she figured Bonnie was an avid note taker anyways.

6:51 PM - She was done typing and had revised 3 times. The lesson was short and packed full of information. Still awaiting for Bonnie's return.

7:43 PM - She was starting to regret being here, waiting for her. She reverted her time to Skyrim on her PlayStation. She was stuck and frustrated. Where was Bonnibel?

8:11 PM - She dearly wanted to take up Keila's offer. Keila had called asking when she would be over, she had to give no direct answer. It was vague and unlike Marceline to not give some sort of time frame-she had none.

9:56 PM - Why had she stayed just to give that girl notes? She could have given it to her the next day. Why hadn't she left? Her friends didn't understand why she wasn't coming. They sent her a text and told her they were on their way, which she promptly replied with, "I promise I'm fine. I'm studying." They didn't believe her, and yet they didn't show up. That was at 9:08.

10:37 PM - Marceline was fast asleep on Bonnie's bed when she had entered. Bonnibel didn't wake her, and instead she took her place on Marceline's bed after placing an odd-tattered stuffed animal next to Marceline. She then covered herself in her sheets and blanket. The same ones Marceline wrapped herself with in the morning. She didn't realize how Marceline's scent lingered on every article of her belongings. She also realized how that scent happened to be her favorite smell, strawberries.


	6. Chapter 6: This Wasn't What I Planned

**Hello youngsters! It's your ole story writer here with another update. I say that as if I'm fifty. Wow I need a life. Anyways! This story hit 50 followers! Awesome guys, you have no idea how much that means to a part time writer like myself.**

 **Off topic, I though some of you may need a chapter this week due to the horrible circumstances. I don't think I need to name off all of the awful or horrifying things. You know what I'm talking about.**

 **Onto the story now! Here we gooooooooo.**

* * *

 **Thursday, September 22nd**

 _What was I thinking..._

The younger Abadeer stared off in that girl's general direction, studying her. _She was a klutz and had always been one_ , he noted, cocking his head to the side. This day in particular she was dropping all of her books onto the floor for the fourth time. She sputtered out apologies to the person she bumped into.

"I-I'm sorry!" Fionna scrambled to pick up the books she dropped. Marshall watched and studied her instead of studying for his test that was within the next hour. For some reason, even now he couldn't detach himself from her gaze.

This whole time she had known he was in there. She knew he was watching. She also knew he wouldn't say a word. That was fine, it didn't matter either way.

Marshall's eyes wandered over her general direction until a shelf covered his view of her, then found himself watching Garrison, who's nose was currently stuck in a book.

"Do you think I should-"

"Move on." Garrison replied softly-eyes unwavering from the text.

Marshall could only nod, knowing Garrison was, of course, right. He was always right...even when his conclusions seemed cold and confusing. He ended up being right every damn time.

His head collapsed in his hands as he stared blankly at the open book in front of him. He couldn't comprehend what was in front of him, no matter how many times he read it. His head was too jumbled up in thoughts of her. Sure, they only dated a week or so, but she was fun to be around. Pure.

Even when this urges told him to go after her, he found he respected her more than any woman he had ever been with. That's why he kept his distance. He didn't want to hurt her more. She was probably trying to move on too.

That still didn't explain why she would nonchalantly make small glances toward his direction.

As charming as Marshall was, he would get nowhere sitting around dreading his mistakes. He had to try, he hadn't in two weeks. Sure, maybe he was reading her body language wrong, but he really thought he had a chance to win her back.

The young Abadeer stood, striding over to her, confidence ringing in every dull footstep. No deep breath was needed. No preparation or pep talk was needed either. All he did is exactly what his mind told him to do, kiss her.

* * *

Thinking it through his action would have saved him a red mark on his face. Her handprint perfectly glowed on his cheek and partially on his nose and lips. After hitting him once, she decided to hit him again for good measure, realizing a slap would have been useless.

His black eye wasn't completely formed, blackening by the minute under his eye. It would turn yellow for sure. She punched him full force.

The throbbing pain didn't subside as he took his test, it only distracted him. He knew most of the material, not in great detail, but knew a good portion. After all, he was a philosophy major.

He tried as hard as he could to focus throughout his test, but the throbbing pain turned into a deep pain-a soon to be migraine. He hated to rush through a test, half-assing the answers, but what else was he to do?

As he left he saw Garrison chuckle, and he knew then that he needed to move on and distract himself.

That whole situation was a complete disaster and he'd rather not repeat the awful words she has spat his way. He didn't know she would be so upset. All of his past relationships were like that, flirting with other girls when he was obviously dating one. They were all open relationships. All of them.

Marshal found himself in front of Simon's door, walking in without a word and sitting himself in front of Simon.

"I messed up."

Simon blinked and adjusted his glasses, cleaning them for a long moment before settling them back on the bridge of his nose. Taking a deep breath, he clasped his hands together in front of him on his desk. "How can I help?" His smile was genuine and caring, this is why Marshal grew so fond of him after the "Dad Incident" a few years back.

He was a caring man that took Marceline and him in without question, fully loving them as his own. Accepting every nook and cranny of their personalities. He was a good man, and he wished he could be like Simon. Genuinely.

* * *

 **Sunday, September 25th**

"Shit fuck." Marceline whispered under her breath. She began to erase what she had written down and began writing down a similar formula in it's place.

Bonnie looked up from beside her in their room in Sigma Kappa. Sigma was currently empty, mostly due to the fact that all of the girls went home that weekend. God it was almost fall break already. A few weeks away and she would be relaxing at Simon's with a hot chocolate clasped in between her hands. Oh how she loved hot chocolate.

Marceline noticed that her roommate hadn't said much and glanced over at her.

"Are you here every weekend, nerd?"

Bonnie barely gave acknowledgement to her comment, just a small shrug.

Marceline didn't know her roommate well enough to know how she usually acted. For all she knew Bonnie could be practically mute. She didn't think Bonnie was like that, but she had noticed she had been quieter recently. Marceline hated silence.

The rocker watched as the pinkette typed down some odd looking equations on her computer screen. In all honesty, she thought it looked really badass, and liked to think that Bonnie was hacking the computer. Maybe she was trying to get through the infamous firewall or breach the system. Yeah, that would be pretty badass.

Marceline snapped herself out of her daze of whatever the hell that was.

"You usually get onto me when I cuss." Marceline pried.

Again the other girl shrugged, typing away. Marceline still wasn't great at small talk.

A hand reached out toward the pinkette and landed on her laptop, gently closing it. Immediately Bonnie's eyes shot up to give her some sort of look that crossed between a glare and surprise. Her eyes were turning red from the lack of blinking.

"What was that for?" Bonnie's expression settled on a pout. _She's kinda cute when she..._ Marceline stopped herself from continuing. The rocker tried her best to think of a reason why she would think that. There was none.

"Dinner?"

Bonnie eyed the musician, studying her again. The past few weeks when she did this, she avoided eye contact due to her unnerving red eyes. Well they weren't completely red...mostly brown, in the light it looked kinda red- _stay on topic._

 _"_ Sounds good, let me just get my-"

"I'll pay," _That was to quick of a response. Shit, she didn't even finish her sentence. Shit shit shit._

"I have a meal plan. I was going to get my ID card." Bonnie cocked her head to the side, studying her again. "Everything alright?"

Marceline gave a slight nod. Why was she acting like such an idiot today?

"Just hungry." She muttered, hiding her face casually. Casually as in hiding her face in her hands as if she was tired. She wasn't tired at all, she was wide awake, ready to run a mile.

Bonnie took interest, but didn't pry. That was one thing she liked about Bonnie.

"I'll just be a moment then. Don't leave without me." Bonnie gave that million watt smile of hers.

Marceline smirked. "Will do."

* * *

Somehow, even with Bonnie stuffing a burger the size of her head into her mouth, she avoided getting food all over her clothes. Her face on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Mustard was smeared on the side of her cheek and ketchup served as lipstick. This was the messiest Marceline had ever seen her.

She expected that Bonnie was a preppy-"my parents are rich" kind of girl, where she would throw money around and be a stuck up bitch, but she wasn't. Bonnie wasn't like that at all, surprisingly. Her parents did have money, but Bonnie didn't live off of them, in fact she worked part time at the Coffee Kingdom across the street to support herself.

Marceline, as much as she hated admitting something such as this, misjudged Bonnie. Only now were they starting to form some type of relationship, but it was casual. She might consider her a friend. Well they had been for a while, but Marceline never liked titles.

Putting titles on things made jealousy and other emotions much more frequent. She liked the good ones, not the arguments and commitments that came with any title. Even if the title was just friend based. She supposed it made it easier to let go of people if they hurt her.

To tac on to that notion, she barely knew Bonnibel. She knew of her family circumstance, such as home life, she had a great relationship with her parents-even with her father's travels. She was an honors student all throughout high school, went to Ohio State the first two years of college, changed her major and transferred to the best college in her department.

Well, maybe Marceline knew just enough.

"Want my tomatoes?"

Marceline smirked. "I'll take them off your hands." Marceline didn't tell Bonnie that she already had 3 on her sandwich. She really liked tomatoes. Probably too much. Okay, yes, too much.

Bonnie took another enormous bite of her burger, barely making a difference in it's mass.

"Hey Bonnie," Marceline chuckled. "You have a little something on your face."

"Get it off then."

Marceline's brain scattered. "What?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "I said, 'I'll get it off then'."

Marceline blinked. "Right." They continued to eat in silence and it itched at Marceline. It may not have been completely silent. In the background you could hear clattering dishes and silverware from the other diners, but there was no talking from anyone. They were too busy enjoying their meal. Which was fine, but no one talked.

Marceline's foot started taping rapidly under the table, she couldn't help it.

Bonnie shifted her weight in her chair and Marceline's foot tapped hers.

 _Shit..._

Bonnie tried to hold back a smile as she taped Marceline's foot back. The rocker gulped. She didn't mean to.

"I thought only middle schoolers played footsie." Bonnibel commented.

She tried to play it off cool. "Says the one who played along." Marceline replied, stuffing her face with the half eaten burger.

"Touche."

It went back to silence. Marceline didn't tap her foot this time, or any limb in that matter. She instead watched as Bonnie wiped her face with a napkin, missing a few spots. The rocker cracked a smile when her phone buzzed.

 _Keila: Are you going to Simon's tonight? Or will you skip to go to a concert with me? I have extra tickets._

Marceline beamed. She had known Keila scored tickets a month before to a big concert at the edge of town. Keila had close relations to some roadies and workers inside of arenas. Naturally she would score some great concerts every so often and Marceline was the first to be invited.

 _Marceline: How many tickets are we talking?_

 _Keila: Guy, Me and 2 others, we already invited Marshal. I was thinking about bringing Lady and Jake but they're canoodling at the moment. Have anyone in mind?_

Marceline eyed Bonnie across the table, who was also on her phone.

 _Marceline: You like Bonnie, right?_

Her phone buzzed as soon as she locked the screen.

 _Keila: We've only talked a few times. Is she your date?_

Marceline choked on her spit. She tried to type out a mess of curses but started a coughing fit. Of course Bonnie ran to her aid and patted on her back until she stopped.

"You okay?" She finally asked.

The rocker only nodded and stared at her phone. _Date._ "Doing anything tonight?"

"Studying-"

The ebony haired girl interrupted her. "Nerd." Bonnie pouted. "We're going to a concert. Keila has extra tickets and-"

"And?"

"And you're coming with me as my-" _Don't you dare say date_. "plus one."

Bonnie shrugged, seeming okay with the concept of doing something quite out of the ordinary for her. She'd only been to one concert before with an old friend in Ohio. She didn't necessarily like the band she saw, they were decent. She actually hoped this would be a professional band.

"I'm in, we just need to stop by the dorm for my jacket."

Marceline stood from her seat as her phone buzzed. It was Guy this time. It read, ' _Starts in 20. Meet me at the back entrance. -G'_

 _Guy still has a text tag on his messages? How fucking lame._

"No time." Marceline started to gather her things. "We need to leave now. My car is on the other side of campus."

Bonnie gave a nod, cleaning up her area of the table before making her way out of the restaurant with Marceline. They both walked briskly across campus to the car.

When Marceline walked over to unlock her hellcat, she wasn't sure how to respond. It was a glossy red that reflected any and all light that bounced off of it. A muscle car.

"You coming?" Marceline asked, eyebrow raised.

Bonnie gulped and settled herself in Marceline's passenger seat. Wishing, hoping, begging any God that Marceline was a good driver. It was a manual. Hopefully she knew how to drive it well.

The engine roared to life and in an instant they sped down the street, catching the eye of everyone in the surrounding area.

* * *

They met Guy as planned near the back entrance. Unlike what Bonnie had expected, there weren't any guards or people begging their way into the scene. Then again, the venue was smaller than she expected. It wasn't a stadium, it was a decent sized one story building and most people were already in.

From the outside you could hear a light thump from the bass drum and the bass. It was soft, but audible.

A man shorter than average height stood by the entrance with his phone in hand with a darker woman at his side. He did look up as soon as he saw us, and that's when Bonnie recognized it was Keila beside him.

"Hey!" He yelled, meeting us halfway across the lot. "They're starting."

Bonnie had never met Guy, he held the rocker look that Marceline and Keila possessed. A plain white T-shirt with regular jeans, unripped and slightly baggy. He kept them up with a plain black belt.

His shaggy brunette hair blew in the wind majestically, showing his dark green eyes.

Marceline stuck her hands deep in her pockets. "I figured we'd be late. Thanks for the tickets though. We really appreciate it."

Keila rolled her eyes. "Well it's not your style of music, but it figured you didn't want to see your dad after last week's fiasco."

Bonnie wasn't sure what she meant. Marceline came home as per usual last week with a bright smile on her face. Maybe her happiness was unrelated. She did recall a few weeks back when Marceline had troubles with her father...perhaps that was what she was referencing.

"I'd rather not talk about that. Besides, I love hanging out with idiots like you. It makes me feel smarter than I actually am." A sly smirk slid across her features for a brief moment.

Bonnie wouldn't lie, that was her favorite expression Marceline had.

Keila bumped her arm into Marceline's as they made their way toward the front of the venue, handing the tickets to the security guard.

"Don't lie Abadeer, I know you like me. Deep down in that pit of a soul."

Marceline shoved her hand back in her pocket, her black leather jacket reflected a dull light. "You wish. Come on, we're already late."

* * *

This was a rave. Yes, there was no doubt about it. Bonnie could tell as soon as they walked in, the smoke pouring out as the door opened.

She knew it was for a fact when Marceline gave side glances to Keila as all of them submerged themselves in the venue, smoke, sweaty bodies and all.

Keila and Guy instantly started to dance, Keila just jumped, trying not to step on other people's feet. Guy on the other hand bobbed his head, grooving and moving his arms and feet to his own dance.

Marceline looked at Bonnie, biting her lip as if thinking.

"Wanna dance?" She yelled over the music. She was still barely audible. The rockers hand reached out to grab Bonnie's arm to pull her closer.

Bonnie blush at the physical contact went unnoticed due to the lighting in the room. The lighting being lights flashing every second to the beat of the music.

Marceline jumped more than she danced, moving and swaying with style, occasionally taking her hands in Bonnie's and doing that sort of twist dance, but closer.

She could tell Marceline was laughing at her when she tried to come up with some lame move on her own. Bonnie bumped into the taller girl unmeaningly, smiling widely.

Marceline only rolled her eyes, doing the same.

Bonnie ended up stepping on the taller girl's feet, but to Marceline's surprise she didn't mind one bit.

Marceline undoubtedly was having fun. She liked watching as Bonnie tried to yell-sputter apologies for every time she stepped on her. Of course, Bonnie would never know that she enjoyed her company this much. She definitely had a change of heart over the past month.

After the concert was over and people were making their way out, Bonnie was coughing out the smoke and the music major practically had to carry her out. She had no help thanks to Keila leaving with Guy a half hour back. Bonnie was sure they were dating. Marceline barely seemed to notice.

The pinkette wasn't sure what she had inhaled in the venue, but she felt a little better as she walked out.

"Shit Bon," Marceline chuckled. "Did you drink something funky in there?"

Bonnie giggled.

Marceline had her arm wrapped around Bonnie so she wouldn't fall. "Wanna hear a secret?" She didn't wait for a reply. "Someone bought me a drink. They thought I was cute."

Marceline couldn't help but laugh. "Well shit, you're a lightweight." Her fingers unknowingly moved across the seams of the smaller girl's shirt.

Bonnibel nodded, hugging the other girl's side. "Well I told him I was interested in someone else."

"And who would that be?" The rocker asked, oddly interested.

Bonnie smiled and bumped into the rocker with her hip. "Braco," She found herself say, instantly regretting it. "He's kinda cute, but I'm way too gay for him."

Marceline smirked, looking down at the pinkette in her arms. "I knew it."

"What? That I'm gay?" Marceline gave a nod of confirmation. "Was it that obvious?"

The rocker shrugged, squeezing the smaller girl tighter in her grip. "Do you want me to say no?"

Bonnie stopped in her steps, making Marceline let go of her. "It would be sweet of you."

"I'm not sweet, princess." She scoffed.

A sly smile exploded on the little Bennet's face. "Princess?"

"I don't know man, I came up with the nickname a while ago. It just stuck."

Bonnie leaned closer to the rocker. "I like it."

Marceline's sharply inhaled. She wasn't sure why, but her heart started beating the slightest bit faster.

* * *

Marshal sighed a breath of relief. His father was too busy with a client tonight to come to Simon's dinner. He instead stayed in his dorm room, alone.

Garrison was gone for the weekend. His parents surprised him with a party when he went home Saturday. It was his birthday after all.

Marshal had gotten him a starter chemistry set as a joke. Turns out, Garrison needed some materials in there to help out with some...thing he couldn't remember the word he called it. To him it wasn't interesting enough to remember.

The past few days were hazy and not the greatest.

The test he took Thursday dropped his grade from a 83, which he had worked hard on, to a 76. He didn't necessarily pass his test with flying colors, but it wasn't the worst grade either.

His eye was now yellow in some places but wasn't as swollen as it had been the past few days. He received unwanted attention from other girls-even some he had dated in the past. For some reason he shot every one of them down. Metaphorically of course.

What was wrong with him...

Maybe after all of those years of sexual interaction, he found some sustenance. That had to be it.

That had to be it...

He hated being like this, sulking in his room over a girl that he dated for a very short amount of time. He had known her for some time before then.

Marshal's hand reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, dialing a number and letting it ring. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, I thought you were coming. Keila saved you a ticket."

"Changed my mind," Was his simple reply. "Sorry, you know I don't like cancelling last minute but-"

"Yeah I know, everyone knows." He tried not to think what that meant, he was sick of thinking over it.

"I'm more in the mood to drink but Garrison is busy and I'm not in the mood to be surrounded by girls. I thought maybe..." He trailed off, letting his fingers clasp the bridge of his nose. "I know you don't drink and I'm not asking you to I just-"

"Marshal," His sister stopped him from babbling. "Just give me a few, let me drop off Bonnibel and I'll head that way."

"Thanks Marce, I already have Brandy and whatever so you don't have to buy any."

"Alright, see you soon." And just like that the call dropped and the room filled with silence.

* * *

 _ **Review Time!**_

 **Silver Blue Eyed Wolf:** Sorry for the late update. My car set on fire and I've been trying to figure out that fiasco. Glad you like it!

 **DarkestAngel18:** I'm also really super sorry about the update. Like i said, I just figured out my car situation for work. Hope you like this update!


	7. Chapter 7: Hangover's a B

**Thank you for waiting my lovely followers, the time has come for a chapter to arrive early. It's a little short, but I think you'll like it. I'll update the next chapter soon as an apology for my long waits. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Monday, September 26th**

Bonnie was tossing and turning for hours, unable to pry her eyes open. Any and all light that came through the cracks in the dorm room's curtains blinded her.

She was huddled up on the floor, back to the window, coving her face in a shirt that wasn't hers. She could smell Marceline and sweat on the shirt. At this point she'd rather be covered by the dark shirt than the sun to show it's ugly face at this time.

Marceline on the other hand was halfway across the room from her, sprawled across the floor on her stomach and her head half resting on the wall.

"Mar-Marceline," Bonnie called, finally sitting up, her head wrapped in the dark shirt. "Marceline wake up."

The girl received an annoyed grunt from across the room.

Bonnie, just as annoyed, drug herself by Marceline and flicked her on the cheek. "Get up lazy bones." Marceline slapped her hand away.

Quickly giving up, Bonnie laid her head on Marceline's back as if she were a pillow and let out a long sigh. Her head was blistering with pain and every part of her body was oddly sore.

She regretted going with Marceline to visit her brother. In her drunken state, she shouldn't have indulged more. She really wasn't supposed to tag along, but when she was dropped off, she wouldn't let Marceline leave. So she ended up with Marceline walking her to her brother's dorm and dragging her back, even with Marceline being more than buzzed.

Bonnie had to admit, Marceline handled alcohol better than she expected. It was almost as if she were the same person, only she slurred her words.

"How do you sober up a hangover?" The smaller girl asked, running her hand through the rocker's ebony locks.

Marceline let out a heavy sigh. "Three Advil, black coffee and a cold shower." She shifted, forcing Bonnibel off her. "I'll make coffee real quick. You can have first shower."

Marceline stretched her arms above her head, wincing at the popping that her shoulders created. Her arms only popped like that when she slept on the floor, which she did.

The light from the hallway blinded Marceline and she opened the door. Bonnie hardly noticed, with her head tucked into her arms and Marceline's shirt wrapped around her head. She had fallen back asleep in a matter of seconds, obviously not use to the effects of alcohol.

Shooing away her thoughts, Marceline slowly made her way down the stairs to the somewhat noisy lobby. Ten girls were currently slouched on the couches that surrounded the television screen, all in their pjs sipping at their coffee mugs. One of the girls had a bottle of gin in her hand.

 _Really? On a Monday morning?_

Well...that didn't sound that bad of an idea.

Rain stood in the kitchen flipping pancakes on the frying pan. It wasn't surprising that she was able to do the tricks like the chefs on tv. She flipped the pancake without a utensil, checking both sides before placing on a plate and sliding it towards Marceline as she sat down at the table.

"Hungry?"

"Hung over." Lady nodded and pulled Advil from the side of the counter and slid that across the table along with butter and syrup.

"Is Bonnie up?"

Marceline took a bite of Lady's famous pancakes and melted where she sat, almost forgetting how hung over she was.

She let out a small moan of satisfaction and shook her head. "Fell back asleep, do you have coffee made?'

Rain gave a nod and pulled out a mug from the cupboard and pouring the contents out of the clear mug into the smaller mug.

Marceline liked their simple relationship. Lady was one of the few people on campus she considered a friend, even though she hated titles. Lady and her had such a simple and loving relationship that she didn't have to worry about conflict.

She was one of those people you could constantly count on, and who would correct you without making a scene or coming off too bluntly. A kind hearted soul that happened to be a business major. She was only taking the classes to open her own bakery, but even she admitted that finance was hard.

Another long exasperated sigh escaped Marceline's lips and a writhing pain finally arrived in her temples. Reaching for the Advil bottle she grabbed three of the blue pills and downed them without a drink of her black coffee. Her throat was dry and when the pills slid down her throat she felt an ache.

"Had fun with Jake last night?"

Lady visibly blushed and returned to her cooking. "Keila told you?" Her voice was gentle, as if she was a little embarrassed, which was understandably so. She often didn't talk of her sexual relations with her boyfriend.

A simple shrug rolled off of the musician's shoulders. "Said you passed up a rave for a," She paused a moment, her mind blistering again. Rain noticed her silence and glanced back at Marceline. "Passed up a rave for a night out with Jake." She continued, trying her hardest to ignore the pain.

Rain nodded, smiling at the thought.

"He's a good to you, yeah?"

"Of course," She flipped a pancake into the air effortlessly. "We've been dating almost 2 years now."

 _Braco._ She finally remembered. "Do you know anything about a guy named Braco?"

Rain raised an eyebrow. "Braco? I believe that's Bonnie's lab partner. Why?"

"No reason." She sipped her coffee, ignoring how it scorched her tongue.

She didn't want to tell her that she knew of Bonnie's little crush. The mere thought of it sent a wave of anger throughout her. It wasn't jealousy, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

A lazy arm slid around her neck. Marceline would usually have jerked away, but when she saw the arm was attached to Bonnie, she let it pass.

The girl laid her head in the crook of Marceline's neck, inhaling deeply as if she was... _Wait is she smelling me?_

"Morning Marcy." She grumbled. Her hot breath sent shivers down her spine as it cascaded from the bottom of her ear to her collarbone. She hated to admit that she liked the new nickname.

Rain tried to hide a smile, seeing the light shade of red on Abadeer's cheeks.

Without a word, Marceline slid the bottle of medicine to Bonnie and lending her coffee.

"Thanks," Bonnie took the medicine and gulped down the rest of Marceline's drink, scalding her throat.

 _What the hell is wrong with me..._ The musician thought. She felt her forehead and cheeks, feeling the warmth it displayed. _Do I have a fever?_

* * *

 _Shit._

Marshal rushed out of bed, knocking over practically everything in his way. He didn't mind the looks he received from being in his pajamas or running down the sidewalk like a maniac. Neither did he mind that he woke up at such a late time, in most classes this would be okay, but to his dismay, it was Professor Earl's class.

Professor Earl was hated by every single one of his students and he didn't take crap from anyone.

Unlike his swiftly beating heart, Marshal opened the door in the calmest manner he could, completely setting aside his rash desire to gasp for air.

Earl, of course, immediately sensed his presence and glared at him as he walked in. He would normally give some sort of snide comment when Marshal showed up late, but this time returned to his lecture without a nasty word thrown his way.

Taking no time to think of why that was the case, Marshal sat himself down in a seat nearest the back of the class and slumped as far down as he possibly could.

Yes the seat was by Marceline, but she was too focused on writing every last bit of what was on the board to notice his arrival.

This class was unfortunately very hard for an algebra class. Marshal was surprisingly good at any math thrown his way, but for this class it seemed Earl made it harder, specifically because Marshal was present. It was almost as if he was a target. Each teacher seemed to have one, what they usually consider the bad apple among students.

Marshal was always pin pointed, even if he wasn't as awful as everyone thought him to be. It wasn't as if he disrupted class, or didn't turn in work. He just stared off into the distance waiting for the class to be over. That in itself must have irked every last teacher he's ever had.

He would have nudged the girl next to him and asked for notes, but there was no reason to bother her at this time. When she was this focused, she would cuss a few swears at him and give him the notes after class was over. Always after.

She shifted in her seat every so often, listening to what Earl would say and scribbling down something worthy enough to be on her notebook.

A bad habbit of the Abadeer family was to stay silent and watch people like prey. Half listening to what was going on around them, more focused on a certain object or person, studying every detail of what was happening.

He noticed that when she wasn't writing, she would silently drum her fingers against whatever object was in front of her. He also noticed that she ground her teeth when Professor Earl cracked his high pitched voice.

Marshal knew that she hated him as much as Marshal did, but her advantage was that she listened to every word like gold, while he sat back and watched as she cringed.

Suddenly the sound in the room shifted and Earl was back siting at his desk at the front of the room. Everyone was currently gathering their things and abruptly leaving. No one said goodbye or accompanied Earl for a question or two about the lesson. No one ever stayed that long to talk to him. An hour of him talking was enough for each day.

Marshal didn't find that sad in the slightest. Earl was a true introvert, someone who pushed out everything from the outside world. He always thought he made his voice that loud and high so one one would approach him.

A high pitched ring caught his attention. "Marshal," _Oh no...please no..._ Earl motioned for him to come closer.

His sister snickered as she passed by him. He would take it personally, but this wasn't the first time Earl called him up after class. He was frequently late.

"Yes sir?"

"Come and sit, boy."

Marshal cringed. It was meant to be an insult, but Marshal as of late was starting to think he was still just that. A boy.

"Your tardiness has been quite the issue." Earl stated the obvious, monotone. The young Abadeer was well aware of this problem. "You should know that general ed classes require full attendance, maximum of 10 absences, correct?" He spat out the last word.

"Correct."

The professor eyed his student, as if scanning him over to make sure he was paying attention this time. "You may not have been absent, but your presence has been yet to be desired. You have room to improve, have I made that clear?"

He had. Earl made that clear the last time they talked. He tried to have a personal talk with him about what was going on, but it was more awkward than he could describe.

Marshal gave a nod.

"That was your last warning. I'd rather not fail you." It sounded more like a threat than a warning.

Marshal again gave a nod and briskly walked out of the classroom.

 _His class is yet to be desired..._

As he stepped out of the classroom, Marceline popped out of nowhere into Marshal's view. The days they had class together they would go for lunch in the cafeteria. By that time it was well past 12, which was lunch rush.

Just as her sudden appearance came, the grogginess of the night before hit him. He never received hangovers from his binge drinking, instead he was consumed with grogginess, as if the alcohol still thrived in his system.

His sister of course knew how to rid of her headaches and how to ignore pain. She had a very high tolerance for pain. Any time she drank she admitted she had bad hangovers, yet somehow she always bounced back in a better mood than ever.

"Mind if I bring a few friends today, or are you too smashed to even be out here?"

Marshal rolled his eyes. "Bring your friends, I'll walk myself to my class when we're done."

Marceline practically beamed. He couldn't recall the last time she was in such a fantastic mood. Then again, he didn't know the last time she drank either. It wasn't very often.

She texted a number or two before glancing back up at him. "I see your eye is better."

He hated the reminders of it being there. Of the rejection. He thought girl's liked surprises and apologies, like in those sappy movies, but life wasn't like the movies. He knew that now.

"It's not nearly as bad as it was. Could be better though."

Marceline gave a nod and looked back at her phone with a little smile. She bit her lip as she texted back.

"Bongo, Keila and Guy are on their way."

He thought it was odd, he could have sworn she was texting her roommate to invite her.

"The whole gang is back together." Was all he could say, wincing at the enormous pain in is eye and temple. "Let's go shit-head, I have class in an hour."

* * *

 **Review time!**

 **DarkestAngel18: I'll be keeping up with this story more frequently and trying to finish up my other work, sorry for all the late updates. :P**

 **Dearest and Loveliest Guest: I also have another story that longer but hasn't been updated in a while. Look forward to new updates with both stories! **


	8. Chapter 8: A Change in The Atmosphere

**Friday, October 14th**

It was noticeable. There was a change in the atmosphere. It was so tangible, she could practically taste and smell it.

It was the beginning of fall, and the best time if you asked Marceline. Though the weather hardly changed all year round, it was slightly cooler than it had been.

The trees were skirted by pools of autumn colored leaves and when the wind blew, the piles seemed to float. They took to the air in an elegant dance, spinning around the college campus to their own orchestral rustling. When the wind calmed, the dance ended and the leaves landed to form new piles. The cycle would continue.

The weather though had hardly changed, considering it was California of all places, but people were starting to wear jackets. It was more out of festivity and fashion than anything.

The soft crunch of leaves toward the musician's direction made her turn. That all too familiar figure stood in front of her, a wide smile stretched on her features.

The smaller girl jogged up and wrapped her thin arms tightly around her roommates waist. Marceline complied and wrapped her arms around Bonnie too, fully embracing her.

Lately they'd been getting closer, beyond the point of a regular friendship. They clicked like two pieces of a puzzle. Marceline considered her a good friend, like Rain. But she didn't hug Rain like this, but that's because Marceline had physical contact with very few people. Keila was one, Bonnie was the other.

"I missed you yesterday," She spoke into the girl's shoulder, hugging her tighter. "I didn't get off work until 1. But I knew you were with Simon for his birthday so you weren't alone."

Marceline picked the girl off her feet and spun her in a circle once before setting her down on the soft ground. She couldn't help but smile.

"I missed you too, nerd. Marshal and I gathered up enough money to guy him a leather desk chair for his office, like a nice one, not cheap pleather. We got him a few books we thought he would like and a bottle of his favorite wine. Don't ask how, you wouldn't like to know."

Bonnie liked when Marceline was excited, she would start to ramble. It was cute.

"That's really nice of you. Did you have cake?"

Marceline pointed her thumb toward the cafeteria, as she was starting to walk in that direction. Bonnie followed.

"Simon doesn't like cake, we actually took him to dinner at a Chinese restaurant like an hour away, and for desert Marshal went by the store and got a bunch of Oreos for him. Uh. The mint ones."

Even Bonnie could tell that the siblings loved Simon as if he was their father. She knew they didn't like their father and had never heard of a mother figure beside a girl named Betty.

"You never told me your plans for fall break."

The taller girl shrugged nonchalantly. "That's because I don't have any."

Marceline stopped in front of Bonnie and shot her a look. "Don't you dare tell me you're staying here. Did your parents not offer to pay?" Her voice was half-raised.

"They did, I just figured I wouldn't waste the money-" Bonnie held up a finger before Marceline could interject. "When I could stay here and finish up my lab project a few weeks early."

There was a visible change in Marceline's posture and facial features, as if she were trying to hide a worried look. Finally she proceeded to roll her eyes. "You're such a nerd. Come on, we can go to my house and watch movies of whatever the dumb shit people do at sleepovers."

 _Whatever the dumb shit._

She liked how Marceline spoke, uncaring about a filter or getting her sentences out perfectly. She was such a laid back person, which in all honesty Bonnie needed someone like that in her life.

"I don't know, I told Braco-"

"Fuck Braco." She muttered, thinking the pinkette hadn't heard. She had.

She hated giving in and cancelling plans without notice, but she couldn't ignore the warm feeling she felt when she was around the musician.

"Would Simon be okay with that?"

"He's the one that forced me to be friends with you, remember?" She scoffed.

Bonnie smiled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her toward the cafeteria. If only, she could have seen the wide smile on the musician's face.

* * *

 **Thursday, October 20th**

 _Come on, come on._

The clock on the wall inside of the living room ticked annoyingly. It was currently 10:39pm. To Marceline's knowledge, Bonnie would get off work at 9:30 and head that way.

Simon's home was approximately 45 minutes from the college on surface streets. The math still didn't add up.

 _Maybe she's lost. Should I call-_

Flinching, the doorbell cut through the silence. Marceline sprinted, swinging open the door to find Marshal standing there with a sly grin. He was meet with a glare.

"Sorry grumpy, I forgot my keys in my car."

At that moment she noticed his leather jacket was beaded with droplets of rain and his hair was flattened and dripping droplets of cold water. It was raining outside and she hadn't noticed.

"Better hope you didn't lock it." She mumbled, throwing herself onto one of the leather couches in the living room.

"Glad I'm stupid enough to keep my doors unlocked." He passed a wink toward Marceline, only for it to be rejected with yet another glare. "Jeez Mar Mar, what's got you in a-"

"Please don't call me that."

"Right, sorry." He sometimes forgot that she wasn't associated with Ash any longer. Even though there was tension between his sister and her ex, he still hung out with Ash as an old friend-sometimes. "So what's got you in such a funk?"

The older Abadeer thought. She didn't want to give him any indication of her anxieties. "A friend is coming over for fall break." That's all she would let him have.

"A special friend?" He wiggled his eyebrows and crashing on the couch next to her.

She snickered. "I don't like anyone, Marshal."

"That doesn't stop you from making out with people. It's been a year Marce, move on. Get a cute girlfriend, like I did."

Marceline in all honesty didn't want to know what kind of mess he got himself into this time, or what poor girl was stuck with him for the next several weeks.

"I _have_ moved on. I did as soon as he sold my shit for drug money." She sighed, letting the anger roll off of her like running water. There was still a lot of hatred. "I tried to help him. I wish I could have."

"He learned after that, got help, you know? Rehab really made him think. And Marce he still-"

The door bell wrung, interrupting their conversation. Frankly, she didn't want him to continue.

This time Marshal rushed to the door before Marceline could register how quickly he had gotten up, she heard little bits of conversation as she walked toward them. "Yeah sorry for that...A girl like you can sure take a hit though, huh?"

 _Oh no._

Marceline found herself to the door in .3 seconds, putting an arm between Marshal and the pinkette before pushing herself in front of him.

"Oh hey," The smaller girl smiled. "I got off work late. They made me close tonight."

"No worries. I'm just glad you're here so I can finally get away from this dipshit." Marceline jabbed a finger in Marshal's belly. He got the hint and fell away from the conversation.

Bonnie was finally led inside and given a quick, vague tour of Simon's household. Her favorite part was Simon's study. His shelves were filled to the brim with every kind of book she could think of. What she didn't know was that he always kept a bookshelf free for text books that are required for general ed. Not for Marshal's and Marceline's use but for student's who barely had enough money to get by.

Finally, they had found their way up to Marceline's room. There was at least one instrument that hung on every wall. A decent sized television was neatly hung on the wall adjacent to her bed. Besides that, her bedroom was empty.

"We can do whatever. I'm sure you're tired form work, so I wouldn't blame you for sleeping."

The pinkette yawned, covering her mouth and letting a small squeak escape. _Stop being so fucking adorable_.

"I am tired, but it wouldn't be the first all nighter I've ever pulled. I'm not a complete grandma, yet." She gave a smirk, sitting herself on the rockers bed. "We could watch a movie. Or cuddle like middle school girls." She teased.

Marceline pouted. "I feel as if you're referring to something." Bonnie was. A week ago when Marceline came home on...she wasn't sure what she was on, and fell asleep on Bonnie's bed, cuddling with the already asleep Bennet. She never rejected it.

"Nope." An innocent look played on her lips. "I wouldn't mind though. They do say cuddling with a loved one has positive effect on the body. Helps with stress and anxieties mostly."

"'Wouldn't mind', huh?"

Bonnie's face turned the slightest shade of pink, almost the color of the streaks in her hair. "For science, Marcy."

A sudden pain was felt in her stomach and chest, a burning sensation. She hadn't felt that sense...no, it had to be stomach acid. She was hungry. She hadn't eaten dinner yet.

"Why don't you pick the movie. I'll gather the snacks."

And with that Marceline walked out of her room, closing the door behind her with a sigh.

 _I don't like her. I don't like her._ Fuck.

* * *

Bonnie had fallen asleep within thirty minutes of the movie starting. She didn't snore, but took airy breaths. Her head was snuggled into Marceline's right shoulder, her hand resting on the other.

When they had been watching the movie, they were in the same position. Bonnie rubbed her collarbone, tracing the neckline of her shirt before falling into her slumber. Needless to say, Marceline didn't watch the movie.

Instead she argued with herself about her feelings toward the girl. Inside, deep deep down, she knew she harbored feelings, but that didn't mean she would accept it. Sure, Bonnibel was gay, and they were cuddling on her bed, watching a romantic comedy. But that didn't mean anything. She could just be friendly. Plus she likes Braco, even though she's gay...Bi? Questioning? She didn't know. It shouldn't have mattered to her.

Marceline had only dated one person in her life, which was Ash. They dated for a full 18 months before he sold everything they had for his drug addiction. That was her high school senior/college freshman year.

Before that she didn't have crushes. She stuck to herself and stayed with her friends. There was no one else she would even think about dating. She hated the idea.

As soon as Bonnie slipped into her life, she felt something, a spark. A spark stronger than anything she had ever felt for Ash...and they had only known each other for a little over 2 months.

"Mm," Bonnie mumbled, shifting her position slightly to sit up. "Marcy..."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you still up? Its 2."

To her surprise, the clock on the television read 2:14. Shit. She stayed up thinking for hours after the movie had ended. "Did I wake you?"

"You were shaking."

Marceline grabbed her blanket from the foot of her bed and wrapped it around Bonnie's shoulders. "I'll go get another one. Go ahead and sleep." Bonnie fell right back on the bed, falling into her slumber once more.

Finding her way down the pitch blackness of the hallway, she found a flickering light in Simon's study. Marshal was on his computer, as always. He would stay up late and play League of Legends or games similar to that.

"It's two." She said softly, catching his attention immediately.

"I'm aware. Just finishing up." His eyes concentrated on the screen that bathed him in light. "Why don't you guys just date already?" She stood there, stunned.

"What?" She tried to collect herself. "I told you I don't like anyone."

He finally looked up at the older Abadeer. "I can see it in your eyes. You didn't even give Ash that look." He hardly used his name around her, out of respect. "Maybe you haven't even admitted it to yourself yet." She wanted to oppose but he was correct.

She walked toward the kitchen, ignoring her thoughts, ignoring his thoughts. All she wanted was to grab a quick snack, only to find Marshal ate the last of her strawberry poptarts. Grunting, she closed the pantry and found her way back up the dark hallway, opening the broom closet and taking one of the blankets that lay dormant in there.

When she emerged from the darkness of the hallway, she found Bonnie sitting upright, watching the door. She closed the door behind her and plopped herself down beside the little Bennet.

"Thank you for inviting me. I didn't want to stay in Sigma by myself." She smiled sweetly, giving Marceline cavities by looking in her general direction.

"It's no problem. I assure you. You're always invited here." Marceline gulped. She didn't mean to.

Bonnie looked at her for a long moment, with that smile glued to her lips before lying down on the bed, patting the space next to her. Marceline obeyed.

Thin arms wrapped around her shoulders, forcing Marceline to stare into her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. Marceline's stomach turned, that fire blazing in her stomach. It took everything she had not to close the gap between them, not to kiss her pink lips.

"Still, thank you."

Marceline smiled, masking all feelings she held. Masking the part of her brain that screamed and begged for her to kiss her. But she didn't. She let the girl shift back to their earlier position. She let her rub circles into her shoulder and let her keep her mind awake with active thoughts of their nonexistent future.


	9. Chapter 9: Smoke and Coffee Beans

**I'll be updating on Thursdays now.** **Story Time!**

* * *

 **Sunday, October 16th**

She sat in the corner booth of the little coffee shop, eating one of their strawberry deserts, stuffing her face without a care of who was watching or if people would be judging her. Bonnie envied her for that.

Apparently Marceline would be hanging out with her friends here while she worked. At that point her friend's hadn't shown up and the cafe wasn't busy in the slightest. Any customer that had come in had ordered and left as soon as they payed and received their brewed coffee.

It was mostly like this around 11. People usually flocked in here during lunch breaks though it was currently lunch break. Had she forgotten to turn the closed sign to open? No, no, she remembered turning it and slipping on the recently mopped floor. Marceline had a laughing fit for that.

Then again it was raining outside, like it had for the last few days. When it rained productivity went down.

The door bell chimed, waking Bonnie from her daze. It was Lillian. She was a regular, but a picky one at that.

"Oh," She said, looking straight at the pinkette, fairly unhappy with her being there. Today she wore a bright pink blouse that fully covered her stomach, yet her shorts showed too much of her downstairs area. "Where's Brad?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't think he's scheduled until 4 today. Can I get something for you?" She used her customer service voice with Lillian, unmeaning to. She couldn't help it. Lillian was obnoxious and treated her as if she was of a lower status, a peasant.

"Medium caramel mocha, two extra shots. I have a long day ahead of me." Before Bonnie could tell her how much, Lillian slapped a credit card on the counter between them. "Just try and hurry so I can get out of here." Her eyes then fell on Marceline. "I mean, take your time."

Lillian galloped over to the musician, who was finishing up her sweets.

"Hey sexy thang," Marceline looked up, wiping her face with a napkin, unknowing of who interrupted her meal. "I have a seat with your name on it." Lillian pointed to her face and laughed as if it was clever. Marceline gave a deadpan expression, not sharing the same opinion.

Bonnie snickered to herself as she made the coffee. Lillian's attempts were never going to work to woo a classy girl like Marceline. Well maybe not classy, but Lillian could never be with her. They were people from separate worlds, with two different realities, possibilities and background. Also Marceline hated her.

"Lillian, I've told you."

"Told me you want to be with me, but we can't because of your tragic love life?" Marceline went quiet, forcing Bonnie to look over at her. "I know all about you and Ash. I know you'll always love him, but you can't help but want to wrap your arms around me and take me away."

Lillian was a dreamer, a fake, a drama queen, and above all a spoiled brat. Usually when she wanted something, she got it. Marceline seemed to be the only thing she couldn't get.

What Lillian said about their nonexistent love life wasn't what bothered Bonnibel. It was what she said about Ash. She didn't know who he was. In fact she had never heard his name before. _Why hadn't Marceline brought that up?_

Marceline was obviously uncomfortable, with the closeness of Lillian's face to her own, getting dangerously close.

"Medium caramel mocha double shot." She called, in just the nick of time.

Lillian glanced over like a distracted enemy in every movie ever. She made her way toward the counter, grabbed her drink and sipped it. She always tested her drinks to make sure it was perfection. Bonnie made sure everything she did was perfection.

When it checked out she looked over at Marceline and blew a kiss. "See you at home sugar lips." She yelled as she walked out the door.

Bonnie felt queasy.

"Fucking a." Marceline sighed, cleaning up her plate. "She won't ever listen."

"Why don't you tell her you're with someone, just lie." Bonnie couldn't believe that came out of her mouth.

Marceline only shook her head. "She would spread a rumor about how I'm cheating on her or some shit. I don't want to ruin my reputation." She took the last bite of her cake slice. "I still have a lot of people I want to make out with."

It was meant to be a joke, but Bonnie looked too far into. She tended to do that more than she wanted to.

Marceline hadn't admitted she was gay, but gave several implications that she was. Making jokes here and there, slipping it into everyday conversations. Marshal, the other night, had told her of a few stories where Marceline had night lasting relationships with girls but never 'went far enough', in his opinion.

That probably meant she didn't have sexual relations with the girls but probably made out somewhere for a long period of time. She didn't like the thought of not knowing her friends as much as she thought she did.

"Marceline," She looked up. "Who's Ash?"

Marceline raised an eyebrow. "A guy I dated a year ago. No biggie. I've been over him for quite a while." Marceline walked her plate over to Bonnie. "Now I can move on to cuter, more applicable girls." She leaned on the counter between them, winking.

Bonnie didn't realize she was looking straight at her when she was saying this. Marceline only hoped that Bonnie would read into her words like she was reading into her past.

"Marceline,"

"Hm?" She had a sparkle in her eye.

"Are you gay?"

Marceline started cracking up. "What makes you say that?"

"You make jokes a lot."

"So just because I joke, means I'm gay?" She chuckled. "Straights can't be fun. Only sternness. Having fun is a choice." She tired her hardest to imitate a white suburban mom.

"It was just a question. Don't be an ass."

Marceline gasped. "How rude. Maybe I won't return to this establishment." She crossed her arms and faced away from her.

Bonnie hit her arm, grabbing her attention. "Seriously, are you?"

"The fact that you thought I was ever straight leaves a wound right here." She pointed downward and scoffed.

"But Ash...?"

"Was a mistake." Her voice turned serious, letting go of her fun side for the sake of pleasing Bonnie's urge to continue analyzing her. "I gave him one too many chances. I'm not straight, I just like who I like."

Bonnie nodded, the door chimed. An unfamiliar character strolled toward the counter.

"Have fun with Keila and them, I'll be off by 4."

"I don't think they're coming, just whip me up another strawberry whatever and put it on my tab, sweetheart." Marceline winked again and made a clicking noise with her mouth.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned to the next customer, greeting them with the warmest and most genuine smile that she could muster.

"Good afternoon, sir, what can I get you?"

"Something cold and vanilla, surprise me."

"Any size in particular?"

"Small." Bonnie nodded, and punched in the correct keys. "It's usually busier than this." Bonnie didn't mind small talk with strangers, she found it quite enjoyable actually. It meant she could gather more information on how people acted.

"It usually slow on rainy days. Just me and my manager in the back." She told him the amount he owed and he gladly handed over his money, leaving her a nice tip before collecting his drink and leaving.

"Jake," Bonnie called, opening the door to the kitchen. He popped up from behind the stove, broom in hand. "I'm going on break."

Bonnie came from around the counter and sat by Marceline, leaning against her. She tried to ignore the elctrifying feeling when their hands brushed against each other.

"What do you have planned for today, ms. Abadeer?"

The musician shrugged, accidentally bumping her shoulder into Bonnie's. "I guess we'll do whatever comes to mind."

 _I just want to be with you. Away from anyone else._

Marceline phone buzzed and she didn't hesitate to pick it up.

"What!" There was a long pause where Bonnie just watched her. "I have to go. The most amazing thing just happened. I'll be back around 4, promise and we'll do whatever then, yeah?"

Bonnie gave a nod before letting Marceline run out of the cafe.

* * *

"You seriously left me for Pokemon?"

The duo sat by the blazing fire outside of Simon's residence. Rocks served as an outer ring, supposedly to block the bonfire from spreading. Marceline never understood that. She always drenched the surrounding area in water for extra precaution.

Marceline set out lawn chairs around the fire with a good enough distance to feel the heat but not the flame itself.

One of Marceline's blankets draped over Bonnie's shoulders, a hot chocolate clasped tightly in her hands. The musician was hardly bothered by the weather, but dearly wanted to scoot closer to Bonnie for warmth. She could practically feel it from where she sat, or maybe that was the weed talking.

"Correction, my friends left me for Pokemon and I joined them." She took a long drag of her joint, offering it to Bonnie, who refused.

The fire crackled, snapping and breaking down the wood beneath it. It filled the silence.

"Why hadn't you mentioned Ash before?"

"Because he's not a part of my life and I don't like to bring up the past." Another long drag was taken to distract her oncoming thoughts. She didn't bring it up because the topic didn't matter to her anymore. They were done, she wanted to escape the consequences.

"I never would have thought you had your license either." She gestured to the hemp.

"I got it with Bongo a few months ago. I don't carry or use it often, but it's a calm night and I want to feel a light buzz." She tapped the joint on the side of her chair to rid of the ashes on the tip. "Especially with you asking personal questions like that."

Bonnie shut herself up, feeling awful for making her friend feel invaded of her personal life.

The crackling and cricket chirps were deafening, lasting more than a few moments as Marceline finished off her joint. Bonnie knew well that a full joint would do more than a light buzz, but let Marceline cope and believe that little white lie.

"18 months," The rocker knew she didn't have to continue, yet she did. "We met in high school my junior year but didn't start dating until the end of my senior year. He really was a good guy, had that 'men are better' mentality but overall was a sweetheart." She took a moment to continue. "I knew he had a problem." She scoffed shaking her head.

Bonnie then stood, forced Marceline over on her chair and laid herself into her friend's side, wrapping the blanked around them both. Ignoring the smell was a bit difficult, but she pushed past it for the sake of Marceline's wellbeing.

"A few months before it ended we moved in together. I noticed little things missing here and there, but I thought I was crazy, maybe a little klutzy thinking I may have left it at Simon's or something." A deep sigh escaped her lips. "One day I came home and everything was gone. I mean _everything_. The couch, the stereo, even the damn silverware." Bonnie clutched a fist full of her friends shirt in her small hands. "They forced him into rehab after I left. I couldn't be with an addict. I tried to help him, but I guess I never knew the extent of his addiction."

Bonnie tightened her arm around Marceline in comfort, not knowing in the slightest if it helped.

"I know the smell bothers you." Her voice was barely audible. "You didn't have to-"

"That doesn't matter." Her interruption almost surprised the musician. "You needed this, to talk about it. You can't act like nothing bothers you, because it clearly does."

It didn't make sense to Marceline, but she knew Bonnie was right. Somehow she knew her well enough, read so far into every detail of what she said to know, that maybe she wasn't over the situation.

"Thanks Bon." She let her arm rest around the smaller girl under the blanket, rubbing her hand across her back. Bonnie shivered from the touch. _Was she really that cold?_ "Want to go inside? You're shivering." Bonnie shook her head against her chest, squeezing Marceline tighter.

"I love you, Marceline." That fire erupted in her stomach, shaking ever fiber of her being. How did she not feel how hot it was... _Kiss her you idiot. Tell her._ Her inner voice practically screamed at her. She ignored it, not wanting to ruin their moment.

"You too, Bon." She continued to rub her back, holding back every action she wanted to do. "You too."

* * *

Marceline woke up with a start, a cold sweat running down her temple. She was on the love-seat in the living room, the room void of life. She let go of a breath she didn't know she had held in.

It was that dream again.

 _Where was..._

The kitchen light flickered off.

"Bon...?"

A head poked out of the entrance to the kitchen, that worried expression sliding across her features. No words were needed, the pinkette strolled over to Marceline, setting down her glass of water on the coffee table in front of the girl.

"It won't bother me if you want to sleep on my bed."

Bonnie flashed a smile at her. "I don't like being alone in other people's houses." That was more than understandable. "Did you want to go in there?"

"I figured you didn't want to wake up to me cuddling with you again." It was meant to be a joke, but it stung knowing that what she said could be a possible truth. Maybe Bonnie didn't like the closeness.

Thankfully she laughed, clearing Marceline's mind of hateful thoughts. "I told you yesterday that I didn't mind." She sat beside her friend, burying her face into her shoulder. "I used to cuddle with close friends back home." That made Marceline feel slightly more jealous than anything. "Hey, don't worry about that kind of thing. I would tell you if I was uncomfortable."

That smile of hers made Marceline's insides explode. She found that she liked it somewhat, more than she used to at least.

"On the plus side, you smell really good."

Marceline raised one of her eyebrow in question. "What exactly do I smell like?"

A smile stretched across her lips. "Strawberries and clean laundry." She stated simply. "Probably because of how much of it you consume. None the less, you smell nice."

Marceline liked the sound of that.

"Let's go to bed, dork. You can smell me all you want." Marceline grabbed the blanket from the couch and headed toward her room, Bonnie following behind.

Sleep came easy to the both of them, Bonnie delighted to have yet another night of Marceline by her side. That's all she's been wanting lately. A good night sleep with Marceline's intoxicating scent invading her nose. Tonight there was still a lingering odor of the hemp, but it was hardly noticeable now.

She just hoped Marceline couldn't feel how fast her heart was beating.

* * *

 **Wednesday, October 19th**

"Fucking a, you piece of shit. That was pure luck and you know it!" Marceline yelled over the table, directed toward a gloating Marshal.

"That's the game Marce, it's luck of the draw." Marshal tried to hide his satisfied smirk .

"I'm gonna beat your ass, you fucking-" Bonnie cut her off from continuing, grabbing Marceline wrist and pulling her down as she tried to stand. Marceline initially shot Bonnie a glare, but it subsided quickly as their fingers entwined.

They were playing Risk with Marshal and Garrison who had showed up last minute to play. Marshal said that Garrison won every time they played, but he was the player with the least pawns on the board.

"Sorry," Marceline muttered, letting go of Bonnie's hand to move her pawns in an organized fashion. It was now Garrison's turn. He laid down every card he had in his hand and pulled out close to fifty extra pawns, demolishing everything in his area, including 3 of Bonnie's territories. She now saw how he always won the game.

After they all initially gave up, they decided on going out for dinner with Simon once he got back from meetings at the college. He worked late most nights, but always came home with a smile and an appetite for either breakfast or Chinese food. Tonight was one of his breakfast nights and IHOP happened to be his favorite restaurant.

They were seated at a table for six. Everyone asked for iced coffee except Simon who preferred a hot pot of it.

"I haven't seen you in a while Garrison." Simon started off a conversation. "How is your mother?"

"As of right now, fine. She's trying to work out her marriage. He keeps threatening to leave." Something about his grim expression told Simon it was a more dire circumstance than he was leading on.

Simon pulled out his wallet and handed him a card. "Tell her if she ever needs a place, to contact me. I have plenty of space in my house." Garrison gave a small smile and nodded.

"I hope you won't mind two five year olds running around the house."

Simon simply smiled, glancing over at the siblings amongst them. "I think I can handle it."

They all laughed amongst themselves the rest of the night, mostly making small talk or telling stupid and ridiculous stories of what had happened over the week. The craziest one among them was, of course, Marshal who told a long story about a crazy girl that kept trying to hook up with him. She tried sneaking into his room at night without his knowing.

Simon left a hefty tip before leaving the establishment. Apparently he did this every time he went out to eat, claiming, "They need it more than I do." He left even more when he found out she was a single mother, almost 3 times the ticket amount.

"You're too good for this world, Simon." Marceline spoke up when in the car. Simon glanced at her from his rear view mirror. "I'm afraid one day God will take you and make you an angel."

"I wouldn't want to be an angel, my dear." He glanced back at the road. "They're God's slaves. He favors humans over angels. I would like to think he favors me." Simon wasn't a religious person, not completely at least, but he was open to all religions. He had read every book he could get his hands on at least twice.

Marceline smiled genuinely, watching the scenery pass by out her window and Bonnie couldn't help but watch her.

* * *

 **Review time!**

 **Unknown: Bonnie told the man who bought her a drink that she was interested in Braco. **

**DiddlyPanda: I'm glad you like it so much. I try to please the audience as much as I possibly can. That's actually a lie. I like cliffhangers and to procrastinate.**


	10. Chapter 10: Jealous Ditches

**Haha, whoops almost missed this update. _Fun fact:_ I write all my stories listening to either jazz or classical, depending on the character or mood. This time I was listing to Jazz. **

**Story time!**

* * *

 **Friday, October 21st**

Bonnie pulled out the next specimen, starting to carefully dissect the brain. Few human brains came in through this lab, most were clean and clear of parasites and whatever else could invade the brain. Currently she was in a biohazard suit in a small room in the top floor of the science lab. It was the only place she was allowed to work with a brain like this. A parasite attached itself to the brain, somewhat dead. She still had to be cautious. It could easy transfer to her, with it being alive.

Braco had not arrived, and she refused to wait on her lab partner. She knew this was a dangerous choice, but she had always worked better by herself.

The parasites had killed a portion of the brain. That was most likely how the victim died. Bonnie wanted to gag at the site. The parasite was black and thin, running itself throughout the brain, mostly in the right hemisphere.

The containment door opened, Braco appearing.

"Hey there, I see you already started." He gave a bright smile, now standing beside her. He looked the specimen up and down, not wanting to touch it. "What exactly are we supposed to do?"

"Test the worms and see how they react to new environments, how they spread." He shook his head, mildly cringing at the sight.

"It's disgusting even to look at." She completely agreed with him. "Welp," He clasped his hands together, well gloves. "Let's start, shall we?"

As soon as it started it seemed to end. Three hours of extraction seemed like three seconds.

As they were cleaning up, freezing the worms in their respective dishes, they began to start the process of desterilizing.

"That was probably the most disgusting thing I've seen in a while."

"No kidding. I'm sure we'll see worse as we keep on with the program." He nodded, taking off his gloves and undoing his suit. The decontamination chamber blew steam in every direction.

"Are you hungry? I know it's late, but I figured you haven't eaten yet. Am I correct on that, or is my analysis wrong?" _Was he trying to flirt? I mean it's cute but...what the hell._

 _Marceline wouldn't be upset if I came home a little late would she...?_

"No, you're very right. I'll take you on that offer."

He grinned. "Where to mi'lady?" She wasn't sure if she liked the names, but let him continue, hoping Marceline would forget about their movie for a little while.

* * *

 _She's not coming_ , she told herself. _I bet she's with Braco._ That sent a shocking pain throughout her entire body. It hurt because she knew it was true. She was with Braco all night and it physically pained Marceline knowing that her crush was with her crush. She'd been there for almost half a day, probably making out on the lab table. That sent her thoughts flying in all sorts of directions.

"Fuck," She threw the papers on her desk to the side, letting them float their way to the ground, settling her head in her arms. "Why do I care so fucking much about you?" She yelled, muffled by her arms.

"Because we're more alike then you think." Marceline's head snapped up, seeing an apologetic look on Bonnie's face as she closed the door. "I'm assuming you were talking about me."

"Hey Bon," She sighed, wishing she had kept her mouth shut. "Did you have fun with Braco?"

Bonnie saw the pain on her friend's face, but assumed she was hurt because she ditched her plans for the boy. She was correct. "We went to a late dinner." Marceline only nodded. "I know I'm late but did you want to watch that movie or-"

"Not in the mood. Maybe tomorrow." Marceline bit back words of hate. She was too angry to speak to Bonnie at this time, let alone be physically close to her. "I'm going to bed." She said, standing abruptly and making her way up the latter to her bed.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie whispered. When there was no answer, she assumed Marceline hadn't heard her. But she was wrong, Marceline chose to ignore it. This was why she didn't like titles. Normally she wouldn't have gave it any thought, but Bonnie was more than a friend to her. It killed her knowing Braco was above her in that way.

She had chosen him. That was obvious now.

The room filled with silence and the lights went out. Bonnie felt too guilty to sleep, so she didn't.

* * *

 **Saturday, October 22nd**

Marceline awoke early from her slumber and slipped out of the room before Bonnie could notice she was up and around. She smelt breakfast. Saturdays were home cooked breakfast made by none other than Rain. This time she didn't make her usual pancakes, but in it place made biscuits and sausage gravy with bacon and eggs.

"Good morning," Rain greeted, smiling as usual. "3 biscuits?"

Marceline gave a nod, biting back what was on her mind. Lady was too easy to talk to. Marceline sat at the counter, on the spiny stool. "Yes please, hey um...you're friends with Bonnie, yeah?" _Shit fuck. Can't keep my fucking mouth closed for .2 seconds can I?_

Lady raised an eyebrow. "I would hope so, why?"

"Has she said anything about Braco?"

Lady set her plate in front of her without the gravy, which sat behind her on the stove. "Why are you so interested in Braco, hm?" She asked, leaning against the counter between them.

"Bonnie likes him." She blurted. _What a douche move..._

"Is that a bad thing?" The question came off cold, that was super unlike her. Marceline tried to ignore the off feeling it left in her chest.

A sigh escaped Marceline's lips. "She ditched our plans for him, I'd say it may be a bad thing." She chuckled out of nervousness, to cover up the anger boiling inside her.

Lady bit her lip, letting the silence linger for a short enough amount of time to not drive Marceline crazy. "I think you guys should come with Jake, Finn and I this weekend to the lake. And I mean both of you. Sound good?"

"Finn? Jake's little brother?"

"Yeah, he really wanted to come."

"I haven't seen him all semester. Is he still mad about the toilet seat thing?"

Rain chuckled, starting to gather the rest of Marceline's meal. "No, he just wants to have the perfect prank for you when he sees you."

Marceline shook her head, chuckling with Rain. "I don't know, I don't really want to deal with Bonnie right now..."

"It'll blow over. Promise. Just come with us, please?" Rain poured an appropriate amount of gravy on her meal, not enough to drown it.

"Fine." Marceline rolled her eyes and took the fork Rain handed her. "Is it the cabins by the lake you guys always talk about?" Rain nodded. "I'm assuming I'm stuck with Bon?"

"Stuck seems like such a harsh word." Of course Bonnie would show up. Why wouldn't she?

 _Yeah, you're right. You couldn't be stuck to me, you've found someone else to be stuck to._ She wished she had the guts to say it aloud.

"I meant it in the best way possible darling." The words didn't sound sincere. That was because Marceline sucked at faking her emotions. "Don't look too much into it." Marceline stuffed food in her mouth so she could no longer talk or spray words of hate when Bonnie sat right next to her.

"Bonnie, you're coming with us to the lake tonight. It's settled, can't back out of it." Lady announced, making her a plate of hot delicious breakfast.

Bonnie wasn't shocked, Lady liked to drag her to things Bonnie wouldn't think of in a million years. "That's fine. When are we leaving?"

"At one, we're only staying for the night."

Marceline would have to find some way out of being roomed with Bonnie or to ignore her for the most part. She didn't want to, but Marceline couldn't confront her emotions with anyone, let alone her actual feelings.

* * *

There they were, wherever they were. Marceline was silent the entire car ride, blasting music in her headphones to drown out the conversations that Finn tried to make with Bonnie. Underline tried.

Finn was a great kid, a hero among the less popular kids at school. He hated bullies, and was seen as a protector. Yet no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't contain himself around his crushes. He would make it all too obvious and try to make small talk conversations. Bonnie hardly noticed.

All the pinkette wanted to do was cuddle into Marceline side, but any time she did Marceline would shrug her off, hesitant to her touch.

Bonnie didn't understand why Marceline was so upset over her ditching simple plans. Did it mean that much to her? Bonnie wasn't stupid, she knew why. She didn't want to think about ruining a friendship as strong as theirs, but it seemed as if it were too late for that. She was already hurting her.

It wasn't as if Bonnie liked Braco, she only thought he was attractive in a goofy childish way. That didn't even make sense. It was almost like she had to choose sides. Except Braco didn't know of Marceline. She only talked science to him, even thought he only understood half of what she said.

The point was, she missed Marceline's attention.

"And I broke his nose. He hasn't bothered him since." Bonnie knew he was trying to impress her. It hardly worked.

"You don't always have to solve the bullying problem by beating them up. You already have a reputation." Jake added in to the conversation from the drivers seat.

"I know." Finn obviously didn't like what Jake said.

"Hey, we're here." The lake finally came into view. The dark blue water reflecting bright light from the mid day sun. It looked nice. The surrounding cabins were worn from years of usage. The chipping paint was seen from the road, but they looked big enough for large family.

Jake parked at the office that looked exactly like all the other cabins aside from the big sign that read 'OFFICE'.

"We'll go get our room key, Lady will you rent the boat?" She nodded, taking one of the credit cards from his wallet. He gave her a quick kiss before exiting the vehicle, Finn going with Jake.

Bonnie took off Marceline's headphones, receiving a glare. "Listen Prince-" She wrapped her arms tight around the musician.

"I know you're mad, but I want us to have fun. I'm really sorry for missing movie night, let me make it up to you. Please."

Marceline sighed, pushing Bonnie off to look at her. "How will you do that, exactly?"

Bonnie bit her lip and thought. "What's something you want to do?"

 _I want to kiss you._ "Well I'm sick of being mad at you so...surprise me."

"I'll figure out something...Are we okay now?"

"Not until I get a kiss from the princess." Marceline joked, one of her famous smirks emerging on her features. Bonnie tried to laugh off the empty feeling inside.

Bonnie laid her head on Marceline's shoulder while Marceline continued to listen to her music. It was a simple gesture when Marceline hadn't shrugged her off, meaning they had to be on good terms. Right?

She didn't want to over analyze anything today, just enjoy the warmth of this early fall afternoon. Close to Marceline.

* * *

"Fuck that's cold!" Bonnie rubbed Marceline's back with Aloe. While out on the rental boat, Marceline refused to put on sunscreen, even though her pale skin would take in more sun than Bonnie or Jake who were more tanned. Her back and shoulders were beet red. Bonnie was surprised she wasn't blistered in some way.

"I told you to put on sunscreen, Marcy."

"Sunscreen can cause cancer too, Bon. There's a lot of chemicals in that shit." She flinched and Bonnie applied more on her shoulders.

"Was it worth this sunburn?"

"It's not cancer, so yes." Marceline was simply being stubborn. She hated admitting she was wrong, even if she was.

"Then stop complaining, you baby." Marceline pouted at Bonnie's words. "That only further proves my point."

"Ugh, whatever." She flinched again as Bonnie applied aloe on the worst part of her back. Marceline even began shivering. "Can we just stay out of the sun?"

"I'm only going to say yes because of how bad your sun burn is." Bonnie touched some parts of her shoulder to see if the aloe had dried. "Don't wear your t-shit, wear the tank top you brought. You don't want to irritate it more than it already is." Finally Bonnie was done applying the thick layer of aloe.

"I think you just want to see me in less clothing." Marceline winked, laughing at her own joke.

"You wish, Abadeer."

There was only an hour or two of sunlight left, so they ended up preparing dinner while the other played out in the water. They wanted to save the hike for the sunset, so they could reach the highest point of the lake side to see it.

Finn hadn't left Bonnie alone, so this was a big change in scenery with him gone. Lady and Jake were playing in the water while Finn build rock castles. The shore line wasn't completely sand. Bonnie did however find it cute that he still did childish things, like building sand castles even thought he was a senior in high school.

"Hey Bon," Bonnie looked away from the screen door and at Marceline who was in the kitchen, grilling the chicken and veggies. "Stop watching your boyfriend and help me with the plates." She teased, a small smile displayed on her lips.

"Yeah yeah, hold on, let me go call them inside."

Marceline nodded, turning her attention to the food, flipping over the chicken pieces. The smile stayed even after she left the room.

* * *

The night had come upon them, everyone lying in their respective bedrooms. Finn slept on the couch. Jake said Finn always did this, so he could protect everyone if someone came in. Apparently he watched a lot of Friday the 13th movies when he was younger.

Bonnie and Marceline shared a room, along with a cozy bed. There was very little space between them. It seemed they were only physical when they were by themselves. She didn't necessarily mind, but she only just realized that. Marceline's arm was wrapped around her waist, her breathing halfway deafening in the quiet night. The outside noises creeped their way in, but she was only paying attention to Marceline.

Oddly enough Marceline had fallen asleep before Bonnie. Usually this was the other way around. Maybe the new environment was keeping her awake or maybe the subtle phrases escaping out of Marceline lips. The first one happened to contain her name. It was a jumbled up mess, but she was positive the phrase contained her name.

Bonnie turned her body to face Marceline's face. She liked studying the girl's features when she was this peaceful. Her nose happened to scrunch up and she made the sudden movement. Marceline let go. "fkn Braco..."

Why didn't she like Braco? She knew the obvious answer. She liked Marceline too.

Bonnie shuffled her way into Marceline chest, breathing in the heavenly smell of strawberries, speed stick and aloe vera. An arm wrapped itself around her with a large sigh.

Bonnie took in a deep breath. She knew she liked Braco, but knew it would go nowhere. He was in his second year of graduate study and she was on her third year of undergraduate study. He was much older and should have known more than her, be he didn't. He wasn't as intellectual as she had hoped.

Regardless of that, she wasn't attracted to him nearly as much. So she kept their relationship strictly science related. He was a lab partner that she hardly knew, while on the other hand there was Marceline. And God, was Marceline something.

Bonnie sighed, pulling Marceline closer.

"I chose you." She whispered, muffled by Marceline's shoulder. "It's always been you."

* * *

 **Review time!**

 **Shovel Knight: I really wanted to incorporate Simon and the siblings simple relationship, making sure it was noticeable that they appreciated him. I'm glad that you're able to see that! **

**Silver Blue Eyed Wolf: I really like Simon in adventure time, I really hope I get his character on spot as I possibly can. **

**Diddlypanda: I procrastinated a lot with this story. I wanted to upload the first chapter months in advance, perfecting it and whatnot, but I didn't upload until months later. I still rewrite the chapter and improve it on a constant basis. I obviously feel awful about it, but yessss Pokemon Go has overrun my life. My town and surrounding towns went out of power for about 48 hours and everyone was playing Pokemon Go in every direction. It made my little heart fill with joy. **


	11. Chapter 11: Halloween Dreams

**I didn't forget!** **Also, you're welcome. ;)**

 **Story Time!**

* * *

 **Monday, October 31st**

Halloween, the scariest time of the year. A night full of candy, tricks and slutty teens in skimpy outfits. Even as college students, Marshal and Garrison could enjoy the festivities. Simon usually had his Halloween Bash at the house with fellow co workers and other staff. Thankfully with no other place to go, there was the Delta Chi frat house that would be throwing their usual parties. The college campus was full of campus security. There was a lot more tricks here than out on the streets tonight as per usual. College kids really liked messing with sec, especially when drunk.

Once again, this year Marshal would be in charge of the pranks going on campus. This year wouldn't be the best, due to his awful planning. Garrison had thankfully helped.

Marshal wanted to be behind the planning, not the actual actions unless it was the water balloon fight when sec figured out who it was.

Jake, Marshal and Garrison were like commanders of this trickery. There were 3 sections of the campus yard that they targeted, usually most of security was there during the day. They had found a few people to help set up traps without being seen.

Garrison suggested buying the live lady bugs from Amazon and using that as a trap. Marshal didn't understand how the trap was set up, but thankfully there were some engineers and architecture majors helping him out with his plan.

Though Marshal was a trickster at heart, his ideas were already used from previous years and his new tricks weren't all that clever. He wished he could say that his mind was clear, but it wasn't. She was still on his mind. Yes, he knew it would never happen and that fairy tales and happy endings never come true. But the thought of her kept him alive somehow.

She was out drinking that night with a few friends, or at least that's what he had heard from a few of his partying friends. They said he should meet up with her and apologize, even Garrison agreed. Then again Garrison was drunk. He had his 21st birthday not long ago and used it to his advantage. He consumed a great amount within the first thirty minutes of the party. That wasn't exactly a good thing, but Marshal was happy he was letting go of his strict side. Even if it was for a night.

Garrison drunk was the equivalent to Marshal sober. It was actually nice to see him so relaxed.

"Pst," Garrison whispered, grabbing his friend's sides. "I got you another beer." Marshal half glared.

"Thanks bud. What's with…" Marshal let go of his question. They had very little contact, that was just their relationship. He didn't necessarily hate the odd contact, but he thought it was off. "Never mind."

"Mhm, I think Hannah Dee likes me. We might go," He chuckled. "Ya know. I thought I'd tell you so you didn't walk in-like that one time I-"

"Yeah yeah, I apologized for that."

"Yup, it's still funny though." Marshal liked Garrison's laugh. It was genuine. Weird as hell, but genuine. It was like, he was heaving but whistling. Yeah, there was no way he could explain it. "I have to tell you, I am glad we're friends. Even though you're a jackass."

Marshal took a drink of the bottle in his hand, rolling his eyes. "Whatever, you're drunk."

"As fuck, Marshy."

Marshal glanced over at him, giving him the look. "Don't ever fucking call me that."

Garrison pouted. Marshal had to admit it was kind of cute when he tried to be cute. "Hey," Garrison prodded a finger in Marshal's chest lightly. He then gave a goofy smile. "See? Jackass." Garrison patted his friend's shoulder and turned around, almost tripping over himself. "See ya Marshy~"

Marshal sighed, letting a smile evade his lips. He had to admit, he liked this side of Garrison.

* * *

Lady tried to beg Bonnie to come with her to an underground party tonight, she almost did, then remembered what happened when she went to the concert with Marceline when she got drunk. That in itself stopped her. She knew underground parties would be worse than a concert. Rain ended up taking a few girls from Sigma Kappa with her. Lillian went with her newest boyfriend to a Frat party on the other side of campus, which was where Marceline was headed that night.

Maybe in some way she could convince her not to go?

Marceline was already out buying drinks with Keila at a nearby bar. Marceline's birthday was soon but she wasn't twenty one yet. She knew she had a license for her hemp, but she for sure had a fake one for her drinks.

Marceline didn't drink often, in fact, to Bonnie's knowledge she only did on special occasions. In the last month she had drank twice, tonight being one night, besides that, she couldn't recall any stories before then.

Bonnie took out her phone and found Marceline's name at the top of her messages. _Why don't you stay home tonight?_ She typed out, sending it and hoping Marceline would read it soon.

It took a few minutes before Marceline replied. _I told Keila I would be her designated driver._ Bonnie bit her lip, hoping Marceline wasn't going to make the stupid decision of drinking and driving.

 _What did you have to drink?_

 _Only a shot, I'm barely buzzed. Honestly. I don't want to take care of her, you remember last time._ At the time Marceline and her were just starting to get along, Keila accidentally hit her in the eye. She didn't mean to, but Marceline stormed off to leave Keila by herself. If Marceline drank more, she would surely leave her friend again.

Bonnie regretted sending the next text. After all, she hated parties and also having to run into Lillian. _Do you want me to be there with you?_

Downstairs some of the Sigma Kappa residents were watching a horror movie marathon with all the classics. Scary movies really weren't Bonnie's thing, but she did like the supernatural concepts.

Bonnie walked up the stairs into her room. It was mostly quiet, or at least quiet enough to study for the end of the year exams that were coming up within a month. She liked to study, even if she already knew the information well enough. It kept her at ease.

Her screen lit up. As _much as I love your company, Princess, I think it would be best if you stayed home._ There was another text that was sent after that one. _I'll call you If I drink any more, promise._

Bonnie was just glad Marceline was being responsible.

She set the phone down and started picking through the pages of her notebook, skimming the beginning and skipping past the things she knew very well. She sat there for a while, reading through the content, writing down more notes here and there.

Her phone suddenly vibrated.

 _Heu princes ;/_ Bonnie smiled at her spelling mistakes. She had to be drunk by this point. It had been two hours since their last conversation. Plus Marceline's writing was horrendous, which was unlike her.

 _Do you need me to pick you up?_ In a matter of second she received another text.

 _Can we talkj?_

 _Where are you?_

 _Frayt part. Ikl wait outside._ Bonnie slipped her shoes on and grabbed her jacket from the rack beside the front entrance. She didn't drive down to the other building, as it wasn't necessary. In fact it was only a few blocks away from Sigma Kappa, but far enough away to not hear the loud music booming from the insides of the building.

Marceline, as she had promised, was lying on the front lawn of the dorm, splayed out looking at the stars. She draped her leather jacket over herself, using it as a blanket. The jacket only covered her torso, leaving her loose ripped jeans exposed to the light breeze.

"Hey Marcy, ready to go home?"

Marceline patted beside her, staring up at the sky still. Bonnie did was she was told, knowing she couldn't fight the girl in her current state. She was too stubborn. "Keila said something weird."

"What's that?" Bonnie watched Marceline as her lips moved, trying to form words. The alcohol was clinging onto the young Abadeer, evading Bonnie's fragile nose. The younger girl didn't mind, all that mattered was that she was close to her crush.

She turned her head to look at Bonnie. "Did you know Keila and Guy were dating?"

Bonnie had figured out they were together from the very beginning. They stayed close together at all times, left early together, and frequently hung out without Marceline. Bonnie knew their little group of friends had personal relationships with each other, but it was quite obvious that Keila was trying her hardest to hide it from her best friend. "No, I didn't know."

"Man, me neither. I th-thought they were close, you know..." She glanced over at Bonnie with a sad smile. "like us." Close like us. Bonnie liked her, Marceline most likely shared similar feelings. How was she not catching on to her not-so-subtle hints? Every time she cuddled into her it wasn't platonic. What friend just sniffs their friends shirt? "I was thinking…" Marceline turned her gaze back on the stars. "I know you like Braco. And I've been wondering for a while why you weren't dating him. Then the Keila thing happened…Are you two dating? I would want you to tell me."

Marceline bit her lip, unable to look at her friend.

"I would have told you. I'm horrible at hiding secrets." _Obviously._ Though Bonnie was considered a genious, she was still human, with very obvious emotions.

Marceline gave a nod, sitting herself up. "I might need some help up. I'm a little dizzy." Bonnie helped her up, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her balanced, though she hardly needed it.

"No more drinks, Abadeer."

"Wasn't going to. But thanks."

Marceline didn't talk the rest of the way home, content with the silence. Her thoughts were too loud to be considered silent. It felt like she was being suffocated by all of the questions in her head. She didn't like all the questions, she'd rather have the silence.

"Bon," Marceline forced them to stop, forcing eye contact. "I think you're…pretty rad."

Bonnie chuckled. "I think you're pretty rad yourself."

"No, I-"

"Marceline~" Lillians voice wrung.

Bonnie didn't like the way Lillian's face contorted to make a kissy face. It was an ugly sight with her being drunk. It was if her body wasn't responding to what her brain was sending signals to do, as if her face was seizing. This moment was obviously important to the two friends. Bonnie knew what she wanted to say, but the moment was ruined by none other than Lillian Sara Price.

Marceline seemed hurt seeing the pudgy girl trying to walk toward her. A bottle attached to her sticky fingers. Lillian's face once again contorted to a more angry face. Bonnie then realized she was staring at Bonnie's arm, the one around Marceline.

"Get off my woman, you bitch!" Wasn't she dating someone?

Bonnie wasn't going to continue letting this happen. As Lillian tripped over herself to Bonnie, Bonnie took her own steps toward her, letting her arm snake itself off Marceline's slender figure. With that same arm, prepared itself to collide with Lillian. It did. It only took one punch. The bigger girl was plastered, wasted, whatever you wanted to call her. Her balance was off in the first place and hitting her only further defined it.

Lillian fell to the ground, her ass hitting the ground first, before falling on her side, clutching the point of contact.

"She's already taken." Bonnie spat, turning on her heals toward a stunned Marceline. Bonnie's arm wrapped around her own, dragging her the direction of their dorm.

"That was so badass." Marceline half whispered, smiling broadly at the smaller girl. "I guess that makes you a badass." Her face turned a slight shade of pink. Bonnie didn't know if that was the alcohol or if she was blushing.

"Marceline,"

"Hm-?" Bonnie pulled her friend close by the hem of her collar, letting her lips press themselves roughly against her own. Marceline following along with her actions, settled her hands on Bonnie's hips.

Bonnie couldn't contain the grin that split across her face. She'd done it. Her heart was racing and she felt as if her insides were exploding, but she had done it. "I think you're rad too." She'd never harbored such confidence as she had now, it was exhilarating.

"I think you're only kissing me because I'm drunk." Marceline giggled, biting her lip and clearly looking at Bonnie's. Maybe she was right about that, regardless, it was what she wanted to do for a while now.

Bonnie smiled, not looking directly at her friend as she walked. "Maybe so. Maybe it was a Halloween trick." Marceline rolled her eyes, continuing to their destination.

"Maybe you like me." Marceline finally spoke up, opening the door to Sigma.

Bonnie touched Marceline's bicep, letting it fall off of her as she walked into the building. "In your dreams, Abadeer." Her tactic worked. It did intrigue the young Abadeer when she did that. It was like a tease. She quite liked teases, even if it made her feel anxious.

"Apparently so, since drunkenness feels like a dream." She let out a breath as soon as Bonnie wasn't in hearing range, jogging up the steps.

"You seem pretty sober." She commented as soon as Marceline caught up to her. They met at the door frame of their room, neither one opening it.

"I handle my liquor when I want to, or maybe I'm good at hiding things."

"And what exactly have you been hiding?" The question came off more curious than sexy, but with Marceline being intoxicated it was probably read the same way.

The doorway across from their opened a crack, Keila peeking out. Bonnie faced the opposite way and thankfully didn't see Keila at all. She winked at Marceline and gave a thumbs up, Marceline completely ignoring her. Right now, her attention was fully on Bonnie and this exact moment.

"My amazing kissing skills, obviously." Marceline stated, letting herself open the door, still standing against the door frame. "I can show you, but it's our little secret." She whispered the last part, still obviously intoxicated.

Bonnie snorted. "I'm not going to be another one of your make out buddies, am I?"

"Make out buddies?" Marceline's eyebrows knitted, genuinely confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Marshal said-"

"Oi, Marshal makes bullshit in his head." The musician folded her arms over her chest in a huff. "I haven't kissed anyone since last night." She winked, letting Bonnie understand what she said was a sarcastic remark. Marceline hadn't kissed anyone for months now. Ever since Bonnie came along...

Bonnie smiled, trying to force it to a smirk, but couldn't hide her excitement. "You better not lie to me, Abadeer, I have secrets of my own."

Marceline gestured for her friend to enter the room, letting the door close behind them.

* * *

 **Tuesday, November 1st**

As the sun's light filled the cracks of the curtains, Bonnie began to wake up from her dreamless slumber. Only, when she woke up, she felt an odd heaviness around her, finally realizing it was Marceline. She was cuddled up to Bonnie's back, arm around her. Of course, she was the big spoon.

Bonnie remembered their night as if it were a dream. It almost didn't seem real, but her memories of her friend's touch told her that it was in fact real. They didn't go far, as both of them were content with kissing, but Bonnie did tell Marceline that she liked when she kissed her neck. The warmth of her breath and the nibbling...

She shivered from the thought.

 _Would she even remember?_

"Morning Princess," Marceline whispered into her ear. Bonnie noticeably shivered again. Marceline chuckled. "I didn't know you were up." Marceline nibbled at Bonnie's ear lobe, making Bonnie flinch and shriek. She fell on the floor, barely catching herself with her hands. "You're too fun." Marceline shifted her weight, leaning her head on her hand. "Mind getting me an Advil, sugar?" She winked.

So she did remember...

"I was about to take my morning shower, I'm sure Lady's up."

Marceline rolled her eyes and laid down fully on her back, stretching. "You make me work so hard for something so simple." She sighed, letting her body relax. "Lady said they were having dinner tonight and going Pokemon hunting. Would you like to join?"

"I have my science courses mid afternoon, but I can see if Braco will pack up for me."

The musician frowned. "You finished up your project, didn't you?"

"Yeah, we started a new one. That's kinda how it works." Bonnie picked herself off the ground, gathering her things to take a shower. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"Who? Braco?"

"Yes, Marceline. Braco."

The young Abadeer shrugged, pursing her lips. "I thought that it was obvious why." The tone of her voice became low, like that first night they met. Maybe that was how she showed that she was upset, by that change in her voice.

The younger girl glanced over at her friend, who sat up, looking directly at her. She was being serious for once. Would they have this conversation now? Tell each other how they've felt this whole time?

"I told you I was gay." Bonnie thought that was a reasonable answer, short, sweet and right to the point.

"You said you have a crush on him." Marceline stare was ominous, almost frightening. With the red-ish tint in her eyes, it was intimidating to look at her. Contact had never been this hard, mostly because Bonnie wanted to stare into her oddly colored eyes. But now, it was impossibly to maintain her usual curiosity.

"I said he was cute." She corrected, trying to give a smile to lighten up the mood. Marceline's tone remained low.

Marceline bit her lip, finally letting go of the solemn gaze. "Alright, Bon." She stood, striding over to the door. She was still wearing her leather jacket from the night before. The disappointed look on her face took away from her natural beauty. The door opened, revealing a massive amount of light, blinding Bonnie. "Call if you want to come tonight." And the door closed, finalizing their conversation.

* * *

Finn jumped up and down as the app loaded. Ever since the game came out, the world went into a frenzy. It was everywhere, on billboards, used as advertising, people walking down the streets in large packs. Finn and Jake, both already being huge fans of Pokemon and were already ahead of everyone else in their group of friends. Or at least that's what they thought until Marceline showed up.

"27? How is that even possible?" Finn yelled, snatching Marceline's phone out of her hand. The girl shrugged, smirking. The two brothers were very good at video games, but she was always better at anything they thought they were slightly good at. It was a natural talent. Bonnie had once told her it was receptive skills.

"Perks of having a lot of free time."

Jake huffed, rolling his eyes, taking the phone from Finn. "I bet you've spent a shit ton of money." Marceline sometimes forgot how large Jake was. Not in width, but muscular wise. He was a sweet guy but he kinda looked like a body builder. He was pretty average height, but yeah he was huge. Rain had told her that he was actually very lazy and didn't know how or why he looks the way he does.

"None actually. I don't spend money on games. It's cheating."

"Fucking hell, Marceline." Jake shook his head, giving Marceline her phone back.

"Hey, I hope I'm not late." Bonnie's voice chimed in.

Finn immediately jumped at the chance to talk to her about his game, trying to show off how many Pokemon he had caught the last few days. Marceline stood back while Jake calmed his brother down, making him explain slower. Bonnie already knew how the game worked. After all, they'd hunted together plenty of times. She played dumb for Finn's happiness.

"You alright, Marceline?" Lady asked, bumping her shoulder into hers.

Marceline gave a nod, cocking her head to one side as she watched Finn make subtle moves on Bonnie, putting his arm on her shoulder or brushing his fingers against hers. It was disgusting.

"Yeah, still a little hung over. How was your rave?"

"It wasn't the best, but still fun. I convinced Jake to meet me there. Made out in the back room. It was a weird experience. I was tripping really bad." Lady crossed her arms over her chest, watching the boys freak out over a nearby Pokemon.

"What did you take?" Marceline wasn't listening completely, her focus still on the pinkette. _God why is she so intoxicating...I hated her, now we're...what are we..._

"I'm not sure. I tried some infused stuff. Never doing that again."

"Fuck man, I would never do that. That's just-God. What the fuck, Lady."

Lady nudged her with her elbow. "I learned my lesson." Jake ran to the right, Finn following in his brother's footsteps, phone out in front of him. "Did you tell her?"

"About what?" Marceline's response was deadpan, still not paying attention.

"That you like her." Marceline raised an eyebrow, glancing at Rain.

"What makes you think that?"

"You've been staring at her the whole time." _Oh shit, yeah I have._

Marceline debated wether or not she would tell her about what happened last night. They were close, but whatever happened last night wasn't set in stone. There was no confirmation about it, Bonnie didn't even ask. What happened was confusing and she was starting to question if Bonnie regretted it or not.

"I..." She sighed. "She likes Braco-or...she thinks he's cute, but she says she's gay."

"Well duh she's gay, just look at her. She's wearing a flannel shirt."

Marceline hadn't noticed what she was wearing. The flannel was bright yellow with blue highlights. How could she not notice that...Her clothing didn't match at all, which was very unlike her. What was she even focusing on right now?

"Anyways, I think...maybe we have a chance. I can't really tell."

Lady nodded. "Keep me updated." They started following the boys, who had run off in no particular direction. Lady caught up with Jake, taking her phone out. He started helping her since she had gotten the app for his sake.

Bonnie and Marceline trailed behind, brushing shoulders as they walked. Every so often Bonnie would glance up at her taller friend and smiled. She didn't look away when Marceline caught her stare. They just bore into each others eyes. Marceline had to stop herself from biting her lip.

At one point when Finn, Lady and Jake had ran down the street, Bonnie hooked her pinky with Marceline's. They maintained that contact even when they caught up to their friends.

The musician was relaxed when she was this close to Bonnie. Mid conversation with their friends, she wrapped an arm around the young Bennett and added a comment about how Bonnie was horrible at Pokemon Go. Bonnie leaned into her crush as she kept the contact.

Their friends barely seemed to notice, even Finn saw it as friendly bonding or whatever. Lady of course knew better, but the boys never caught on. Marceline would like to keep it that way. She wasn't in the mood to be questioned.

After their excursion, their friends found their way toward a cafe, Marceline and Bonnie leaving them to their devices to go back to the college grounds.

Marceline still had her arm around Bonnie as they walked.

"Marceline?"

"Hm?" She grunted, staring at her phone at her texts from Keila. All of them were apologies. She wasn't sure if she should reply or not, but she read them all. Keila was really blaming herself for something so simple. It wasn't as if Marceline was upset, it wasn't even something to be upset over. The only thing that didn't make sense was why Keila never told her. Or even Guy for that matter.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Their eyes met and Bonnie held the hand that was around her shoulder, emphasizing the contact.

"Shoot."

"Well...last night..." Bonnie didn't know how to start the conversation.

"Do you regret it?"

"What? No, not at all. I just..." She sighed. "What do you want to call this?"

Marceline shrugged, taking in a deep breath. "Do we need to call it something?" Marceline had a hard enough time over the last few weeks with the title of friend, let alone something more. Marceline never had commitment issues before, why was it starting to develop now?

Bonnie shook her head, hugging her crush's side. "No, but is this...what we are now? Is this a reoccurring thing, or-"

"Is that what you want?"

"Well I didn't kiss you for nothing."

"Fair enough." That wasn't the answer Bonnie wanted. Marceline was a part of whatever this was too. She wanted her opinion at the very least.

"Is it what _you_ want?"

Marceline smiled, letting them stop in front of one of the older shops downtown. Her arm slid from around Bonnie, resting a hand on her face, caressing her cheek. Her eyes kept glancing down at Bonnie's lips. She remembered how soft they were, how they tasted of flavored chapstick."This is what I want." Marceline pressed a gentle kiss on her nose before pulling away.

Bonnie was content with the answer, letting Marceline give her a smile before they started walking again. They continued their way downtown, hand in hand with the sunset gleaming in the far distance.

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **DarkestAngel18:** **Hope this was close enough to "telling her while she's awake".**

 **Kurohneko:** **I really love anything from _Ray Brown_ mostly because I'm a jazz bassist myself. _Free by Marcus Miller_ is a beautiful song but _Channel 1 Suite_ is my favorite. **

**My dear Guest:** **(Guy that saw the first line and was like, "fck yeah") I update Wednesdays. I know some people don't have their own accounts here, but it's useful information to know when a story is frequently updated. It actually does help authors when there's more follows and favorites, but heck I'm just glad people are reading this! Thanks for reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12: Scratching The Surface

**I know I know, Its a two week late update. I've been busy figuring out college I've been putting off writing. I just moved in so I've been packing all week. I hope you guys find some comfort in this chapter. I'll still update on Wednesdays.**

 **Story Time!**

* * *

 **Monday, November 15th**

It had been a few days since Marceline had seen her 'not girlfriend'. Their schedules had conflicted a lot because of Bonnie's work and lab time. Marceline hadn't worried about Braco much, because of what had happened between the two of them. It wasn't exactly confidence, just lacking the effort to care about it.

She was sitting on the floor, back against the bedframe, staring blankly at the television. Mario Cart was one of the only games Bonnie possessed on her Wii, and Marceline was about to beat one of her time trial scores.

To Marceline's surprise, Bonnie was really good. When Marceline would play, the ghost would drift in all the right places, making it almost impossible to pass it. Marceline grunted loudly, realizing she had no chance at winning this course.

The door creaked open, revealing the small Bennet.

"Hey Bon, how was lab?"

The pinkette grunted, settling herself beside Marceline, shoving her face into her crush's shoulder. "He's such an idiot. I don't know why he thinks he'll be a doctor or scientist or whatever the-" She sighed, stopping herself from cursing. "I don't know his major. But he's not going to succeed in this field. He's like a puppy."

"Useless and innocent?" Marceline asked, letting her hand curl around strands of Bonnie's hair.

"I wouldn't say that." Bonnie sighed. "Just dumb."

"And cute apparently." Marceline smirked. Bonnie lift her head to glare at her.

"Shut up, Abadeer." Bonnie punched Marceline's shoulder, giggling.

Marceline playfully shoved her crush. "Make me." It was more of a demand, and when Bonnie looked into her eyes, she knew she couldn't stop herself.

Bonnie pulled her closer, letting her lips fall onto Marceline's. Their kisses synchronizing to a nonexistent rhythm. Marceline let out a long sigh as Bonnie pulled her downward toward the floor, the musician's arms keeping her from crashing into the smaller girl below. Their lips hardly separating.

There was a knock on the door, forcing the girls away from each other in a panicked fashion. Rain opened the door, seeing the girls sitting a distance from each other on the floor.

"Hey, did you need something?" Marceline asked nonchalantly, leaning against the bed frame.

"We're about to have the sorority meeting, I wanted to make sure you didn't forget this time." Rain eyed Marceline specifically as she smiled. "Starts in 5."

Rain shut the door behind her. Bonnie sighed, forcing herself to stand up. "Lets go then."

* * *

Bonnie was at work again. Thankfully Keila had came to her rescue bringing her guitar to jam on. It was nice at first, yet again the lyric became too deep for her to continue. The only reason she stopped was because she noticed her best friend had stopped playing to listen.

The dorm room became deathly silent. "Damn, what was that about?" The blush came easy.

"I'm not sure." She sighed, hiding her face in her hand.

"This bitch named jealousy is the only friend I know?" Keila breathed, leaning her guitar against the bed frame. "Damn, we obviously need to talk about this."

"It's just lyrics, Keila." Marceline was fairly good at dismissing her own feelings, but unlucky for her she blurted them out in song.

"We both know there's more to it than that, I may have failed physic 101 but I know when my best friend is having problems." Keila waved a hand to gesture for her to start.

"What is this, therapy?"

"Shut up and tell me."

"I can't do both." Marceline smirked, receiving an angry punch from her friend. "Ow! Okay, okay. So you know Braco?"

"Why the hell would I know who that is?"

Marceline sighed. "I thought I told you, maybe it was Rain-Anyways, he's Bonnie's lab partner. He keeps hitting on her. She even ditched me one night for him."

"Ah, well I knew you liked Bonnie. A few weeks ago I thought I saw you guys flirting in the hall, I was too smashed to tell if it happened or not." She laughed.

Had Marceline not talked to Keila in that long? Or had she been spending so much time with Rain and Bon that she was too preoccupied to even mention this whole situation to her own best friend. Was it best not to tell her? No, that's dumb, she'd be pissed.

"We kissed-"

"Fucking since when?" She hit her friend multiple times angrily, spewing out more curses as she hit her. "The fuck Abadeer!"

"Shit, Keila. Stop, I just try to focus on just hanging out when we do-"

"Fuck, is that why you guys are always secluded, because you're-are you guys dating?"

Marceline took in a breath, shifting her head back and forth between her shoulders in thought, not knowing what to call what they have. It was dating, without the title. There was no questioning that it was a relationship of some sort. "Well...You know me..."

Keila gave a disappointed look. "You're leading the poor girl on. You're such a piece of shit sometimes." Marceline wasn't offended by her last comment, knowing well when Keila said things like that it was to prove a dramatic point.

"No, I actually feel something for her. This wasn't a one time thing."

"Have you had sex?"

"Keila, you know I don't...no, we haven't."

Keila nodded. "I was just making sure." She leaned back on her hands. "I actually really like her. Please, for the love of God, promise me you wont lead her on."

"I don't want to hurt her, that's the last thing I want. She actually has me entranced." Marceline didn't like going into details about her feelings, that was something she felt was too sacred for people who wouldn't understand.

Keila nodded again, picking the guitar back up, picking a little tune.

"Marcy's got a girlfriend."

Marceline rolled her eyes and smiled. "Whatever, Keila. Want to play Mario Cart-"

"Fuck yes, I thought you'd never ask." Keila got up and started fiddling with the gaming station while Marceline tried to hide her smile.

* * *

 **Wednesday, November 23rd**

Bonnie looked up from her book, staring at Marceline, who was concentrated on her work. Finals were coming up in two weeks, yet Bonnie, the most studious of the two girls was staring at her crush, smiling like an idiot.

Her feelings toward Marceline was all but hidden now, Rain was the first to catch on, but now Finn was asking about their relationship. It wasn't as if she wanted to hide it, in fact she wanted to opposite. It was out of politeness that she kept their status, whatever it was, to herself.

Bonnie believed Marceline inability to commit came from her dad. Marceline had never told her the entire story of what went down, but from what she was told, Marceline's father practically left her and her brother out in the cold. Not literally. He dropped them off a Simon's for a business trip and they just stayed. There was no explanation of why.

What Bonnie really wanted to know, was why Marceline never mentioned a mother figure in her life. Was there ever a presence of one?

"Bon?"

"Hm?" She sighed.

"Have I ever told you that you're stunning?"

Bonnie smiled at her comment. Lately she had been sweet at random moments, not that it was a bad thing, in fact, Bonnie loved when she would say such nice things out of the blue. It confirmed that whatever they had was somewhat real.

"You're too sweet for your own good."

Marceline pouted, letting her books and pencils drop to the floor in an exaggerated attempt to show off that what she had said bothered her.

"I am _not_ sweet. I'm _punk_."

With a giggle, Bonnie replied with, "Whatever you say, Abadeer."

Marceline scooted herself over to where Bonnie was sitting, trying to hide her smile. Bonnie leaned in to hiss her. Every time they kissed, Bonnie couldn't help but feel butterflies.

"Hey, so," Marceline pulled away, pulling out something in her pocket. "I wrote a song in Biology, and I wanted to let you listen."

"You're gonna play for me?"

"Of course, B...Bon." Marceline smiled to hide her stutter. Bonnie didn't buy it for a moment, but let it pass, knowing Marceline wouldn't admit to it.

Bonnie kissed her once more before Marceline grabbed her guitar to play. The fretboard was smooth and cold against her pale skin. The anticipation filled her fingers with angst.

When she sat down, she laid the guitar across her lap, letting her heartbeat calm down before she continued.

The strum started light, as every soft song did. The words came smooth, or at least smoother than her usual voice. This continued until the end of the first chorus, it was then that she let her natural tone come through.

Bonnie was hypnotized by her, it was hard for her to not to be entranced by the musicians melodic tone.

As the song ended, the room echoed in rhythm to her last chord.

"That was beautiful."

"Uh...Thanks, anyways," She let the guitar settle against the wall. She wouldn't admit that it was hard to accept compliments. "I've been writing it for the past week. Maybe it still needs some work. But..." Marceline let the words fall short.

Bonnie scooted closer to her, allowing her lips to plant themselves on Marceline's cheek. "It was beautiful."

Marceline smiled. "You're beautiful."

Bonnie smiled too, kissing her once more before letting them continue with their day. The blissful memory of sharing moments that were unlike what either of them allowed before. But it was also moments like these that made them realized the importance that each one of them shared.

The rest of the day was spent cuddling and studying with each other on the bed, sharing intimate secrets and swapping stories of their childhood.

The cuddling lasted until dinner, when they separated and parted ways the thoughts of each other lingered in the front of their minds as they hung out with their friends. From Marceline's point of view, she couldn't leave Bonnie, not with more stories coming to mind. She wanted to tell her so much more. They had only scratched the surface...

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **DarkestAngel18: I try to do the best depiction I can of each character and their background. Braco was only in one episode so theres so much room to play around with the character. I have a plan of how this story is going to go, but I haven't completely figured out what I wanted Braco to be yet. Same thing with Keila, Guy and Bongo, who were only in the comics. It really depends on the writer. **

**D3nsei: Just to clarify. "not together" **

**Shovel Knight: Pokemon Go is crazy. On the weekend my family and I go downtown in a big city to catch pokemon and not even shitting you, theres hundreds of people walking around. If someone casually says, "Oh look a pikachu," every single one of their asses runs over to see where its at, pointing every which way as if the damn things are actually there. It's amazing, honestly. **


	13. Chapter 13: Unwanted Help

**Hey Guys! So I've gotten moved in to my dorm. I've gotten really comfortable and I wont be putting off writing any longer. While I was away I thought of this chapter a lot, so I hope you guys really like the idea.**

 **Also, Am I the only one who thinks that Pokemon hit a gold mind when they thought of the new 'alolan forms'? Because I think that's brilliant.**

 **Back to the story, enjoy guys!**

* * *

 **Saturday, November 26th**

Finals week was finally coming upon the college campus. Most freshman that hadn't gone through the process before were freaking out about figuring out how to ace their tests.

Marceline by now had figured out her methods of remembering the information without it leaving right after the test was taken. It only took 3 nights of quiet studying to absorb all the information she needed to remember.

She had one final on the Friday of the next week, giving her plenty of time to study. Usually she would relax in her dorm, but after some studying and finishing her last exam the week before, a reward needed to be given. She told herself it was to lift her spirits and keep going. In all honesty, she hadn't gone to a party in quite a while. Or at least one where she didn't have to worry about babysitting Keila when she wanted to drink.

She would go to the party alone, that's what she had decided. Bonnie wasn't in the mood to party, she was more studious and decided to study instead. Bonnie usually hated when Marceline went out by herself, but knew she was able to take care of herself. After all, she was an Abadeer.

The wind blew against they young musicians face, making her squint to avoid her eyes from drying out. The wind was noisy enough for you to hear it blow against the buildings and even hear small crackling sounds from the windows as the wind picked up little debris.

Thats when her phone wrung in her pocket, intensely vibrating her outer thigh as it begged her to answer.

It was Keila. She didn't want to answer, as it meant her night would be ruined yet again by a drunken Keila. The last few times she had to leave or ended up leaving her for her childish antics.

"Yo," She answered. "Need something?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go for some coffee?"

Marceline looked at the time. It was 9, most coffee places were closed and the ones that were open would be closing soon. The time would be spent rushed.

"It's 9, Keila."

"I'm aware. We can get some coffee at McDonalds or something and then drive around. Go to the park. Just whatever." The idea sounded nicer than going to a party for a drink, idling chatting with people she didn't know. Why did she think she wanted that?

"Sure man, where are you?"

"At McDonalds."

"By yourself?"

"No, Guy was here earlier but had to pick up Bongo from some girl's house. I guess he got uncomfortable about where their nightly activities were headed."

Marceline smiled. Bongo was a sweetheart. He loved being a gentlemen and taking girls out on dates, but they expect too much sometimes. That's what ends most relationships. He has an old religious belief stuck in his mind, that he wanted to wait until he was married to have consensual sex. He was never religious, the only religious figure in his family was his grandmother.

Marceline thought he had this stuck in his head because once accused him of rape in his high school years. He had sex before, but stopped after that. Who could blame him?

"I'll meet you up there in a few."

"Bye, Marce."

The three beeps from her phone signaled the call had ended.

* * *

 **Sunday, November 27th**

Marceline was usually asleep by 1am on weekends, 12 on weekdays. Currently, she was walking down the side of the road with her car a half mile behind her. She was usually really good about maintaining the car, giving it regular oil changes and having it checked for any errors, but somehow she completely forgot to refill her tank.

Bonnie was asleep and regardless of how many times she called, it came without answer.

Keila ended up going to the party the night before, getting drunk off her ass. Guy was the one stuck babysitting this time, and neither Rain or any of her other friends would answer.

Gallon gas can in hand, she strolled down the empty street, staying in as much light as humanly possible. For obvious reasons, it was dangerous walking around at this time of night...alone...and a woman.

Marceline usually had a terrifying facade that she put on to have people avoid her. It didn't always work, hence her relationship with Bonnibel.

A car stopped a few feet from the sidewalk, a large white truck lifted a reasonable amount with larger than stock tires. The passenger window rolled down.

"No," Marceline continued to walk, ignoring the truck that beckoned for her. "I don't need your help."

"You're Bonnibel's girlfriend aren't you?" Marceline turned around to scold the holder of the voice.

She recognized that stupid innocent baby face. "Are you Braco?"

"Yeah, are you sure you don't want any help?" He was genuine in his attempt to aid her, but she was more stubborn than a mule.

"I'm fine. I have working legs."

"Marceline-"

"I told you I don't need help."

Braco followed her in his truck as she began to continue her journey. "There's not another gas station for another mile, it'll take you thirty minutes to get there."

"That's fine. It's not unbearable."

"If you insist."

"I do."

"Listen, I just don't want anything happening to you-"

"What are you, my dad? Fuck off." Braco stopped the car abruptly, parking it in an empty parallel spot, getting out and jogging over toward her. "What the shit do you think you're doing?"

"You can't go alone."

"And why is that?"

"I realize women are strong creatures, but they're a big target when alone at night. I'm not going to say you need a man to escort you-because by all means I am no man-but this at least lowers the risk of you being harmed."

"I guess? Don't expect me to thank you."

Braco was smarter than he acted. He knew people, not facts and information you read in books. To him, people were interesting beings with complex brains and souls that all deserved kindness and mercy regardless of circumstances. Marceline was no doubt putting up walls, but why?

"I'm a little surprised Bonnie found interest in you-not meaning to be an insult-but you're a little rough around the edges and she...not so much."

"Did Bonnie tell you we're dating?"

"No-"

"Then why would you assume that?"

"Because of how she talks about you."

"How does she talk about me?" Braco smirked, he was getting some of her trust at least.

"With a smile. Every time." He bit the inside of his cheek in thought. "At first I thought it was just how she talked about people, but I've seen the way you two act around campus. Plus, I've seen you two interact. You don't make it much of a secret. Was it supposed to be? No offense, but, you're bad at keeping secrets."

Marceline shrugged. "It's not like it's a secret. We're not together though."

"No title?"

"Yes."

"May I ask why?"

"No."

Braco liked to know information, only to help people out and give advice or even listen. Marceline wouldn't let down her walls. Not tonight at least.

"It's okay. I know you two will be together a long time." He smiled. Marceline wasn't sure how to take the comment. It didn't seem as if he was being sarcastic, maybe he meant it. Or maybe he said it to cover up his own feelings. Maybe she wasn't the only one to jump to conclusions.

"Do you like her?"

"She's a sweet person, but I think she belongs to you-"

"She's not property." Marceline snapped, taking Braco by surprise.

"I know that, I was just trying to say..." Marceline continued to scold him, showing clearly that now more than ever, she wanted him to leave her be. "I do like her, but she's with someone else. I would never intrude."

"Please leave."

"I can't do that."

Abruptly, Marceline shoved him against the brick wall of a nearby building. "Leave before I do something I'll regret." That was her only warning.

The musician had a rougher side to her, she put on that mask to repel unwanted attention. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't, and sometimes she had to get physical. There were few instances where she fought or felt obligated to. Why was this one of these times?

He was not here to harm her but to escort her as if she was a fragile woman, incapable of taking care of herself. It was an action of a gentlemen, then again Marceline never asked for him help. She was becoming defensive for no logical reason.

"Why don't you go to your car, I can get the gas for you."

Marceline gripped his shirt tighter, shoving him against the wall for emphasis. "Do you not take no for an answer? I said leave me alone."

"I didn't mean to upset you, but I just want to help." He said as she roughly let go of him.

Marceline sighed, running a hand through her long ebony locks. "You just don't take no...Just get me the damn gas. I..." She let the silence drag out. "I appreciate it."

Braco gave a warm smile. "I'll take that as a thank you."

"If you want."

As they headed back to him car, he drove them both to the gas station, retrieving the goods. The trip was silent and thankfully quick. As she stepped down from his truck, filling her tank with the small bit in her can, she thanked him. Or at least gave the most genuine one she could spit out, before he sped off into the darkness.

She would undoubtedly hear a word or two from Bonnie within the next few days of this.

* * *

"My bad."

"Don't 'my bad' me, Marceline." As Marceline had expected, Braco had told Bonnie of the incident. It wasn't a horrible circumstance, after all Marceline hadn't actually hurt him.

"He wouldn't leave me alone." It was an awful excuse, but it was Marceline's. Though it was true, it wouldn't be enough, at least not to Bonnie.

"So that's your justification?"

"Bon, I'm an antisocial asshole, what did you expect? That with you being in my life I would magically change in the course of 4 months?"

It had just occurred to her, that she was getting on to Marceline as if she was a child. Marceline was a year older than her, but they were in the same grade. They were both Juniors this year. "No, not really."

"Then don't expect me to act as if I will."

They were in their dorm room, sitting on the bottom bunk-reluctantly Bonnie's bed. She laid her head on Marceline's shoulder, inhaling her crushes scent.

"I just didn't think you would act that way toward him." Bonnie sighed, cuddling into her shoulder deeper, forcing Marceline to wrap an arm around her smaller significant other.

"He needed to be threatened." Marceline stated it so simply, as if there was no way around it, it was so convincing Bonnie almost believed she was right.

"Why can't you just be a little nicer? He's my friend-"

"That likes you."

A look of worry filled her features, their eyes meeting. That red tint was a reminder of her deep, intoxicating feelings. "He told you?"

"Yes actually."

"I knew, but I'm not giving up what we have. I don't have feelings-"

"You just think he's cute. I know, Bon. I know."

It came so natural, their kisses becoming a part of their everyday routine. As Bonnie laid a gentle kiss against Marceline's lips, her mind blanked and rushed at the same time. "I..." Bonnie trailed off, searching for the right words. It had never been this hard before. Marceline blurred her every thought and action, not that it was such a bad thing. A change was needed from her constant thought process, Marceline just happened to be that change. "I like you a lot. Okay?"

The insecurities Marceline held were getting in the ways of her progress with their...situations.

"Do you like him?"

"No."

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, lips clashed against her own, rougher than the normal amount she was used to. Not that it was a bad thing...Because, God was it good.

Over the course of the last several weeks, Bonnie had realized she didn't care what the relationship was called or what it consisted of, as long as she had Marceline, introverted asshole and all, that she would be content with everything it was. It wasn't a stereotypical relationship in the slightest, she didn't brag to her friends or talk to her parents about who she was and all of the great things she's done.

It was simple, and that's how she liked it.

The same words floated around endlessly through her thoughts as Marceline kissed down her neck. The coldness of her lips against Bonnie's warm skin sent more than cold shills down her body. Now Bonnie could think only one thing. _I can't live without you._

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **IAmTheTrashPanda: All of my packing is completed, thank God. But it took a while to unload everything, most of my time has been spent organizing my room. Super fun.**

 **D3nsei: I've always loved the concept of liking each other but never putting titles, it puts tension in the relationship sometimes. Good for story writing and such. These guys are my otp. My next biggest ship is me and money.**


	14. Chapter 14: Sober Flights

**Hey guys, I know I've been writing pretty short chapters lately, but I will be posting longer chapters, because I'll be devoting more time to write for you guys. This week was really busy because Monday is Labor Day, so you know what that means! No school! But also more work so...thats why this came in a week late. I also have Bronchitis and have had it for two weeks, none of my medication is helping, yay.**

 **Anyways, what did you guys have planned for labor day? Are you even off? Do you even know what labor day is? Find out in this episode of-no but for real who even knows what this holiday is actually about. Labor, of course. Thanks mom!**

 **I'm on a lot of meds...Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Monday, December 5th**

There was never enough time or prep time to perfect a final grade. Half of Bonnie's last exams for the semester was taken, well, beside her history final with Marceline. She was fairly confident about the last one, after all it was her easiest class. Although, the test was a written exam, there were no multiple choice questions. There were only long answer questions. Thirty to be exact. It would take approximately an hour and a half to complete.

She'd be separated from her crush, as well as all of her other fellow classmates. That was a good thing, she didn't need to be distracted by Marceline's antics, not that she would pull anything in the middle of final exams.

She'd be fine, she'd studied for countless hours for such a simple class, her least favorite of them all.

"You're so sweet walking me to class." Marceline nudged her arm as they walked toward their exam room.

Bonnie blinked, exhausted from pulling an all nighter to study. "We have the same class..."

"I'm aware, Princess." The doors were already open wide, door stoppers smashed in between the space of the door and floor. "Good luck, Bon. Then again, you don't need it." She winked as she headed toward her assigned seat.

Bonnie did the same, setting her bag beside herself, taking one more glance at her notes before it was collected at the beginning of the test. She was mostly skimming, she knew the material backward and forward.

"Miss Bennet," The professor towered over her, hand extended to receive her notebook. "Notes please."

"Sorry about that."

He laid a sheet of paper face down in her desk before walking over to the next student, repeating the process. When he was done, he placed the extra exam papers on his desk, announcing that the test started.

Bonnie scrambled to answer all of her questions as quickly and efficiently as possible. Her exhaustion was finally settling on her, she only realized this when she read over the same question for the fourth time.

As she was answering the last question, she skimmed over the others before. The handwriting was sloppy, yet comprehensible. At least to her, it was. The answer was correct, but that didn't mean the wording was as perfect as she had practiced.

Unlike the exams before, she wasn't the first to hand in her paper. Marceline had finished a few minutes before, waiting outside for Bonnie.

She almost tripped over herself on the way out.

"Hey," Marceline greeted. "Are you okay? You don't look so hot-not meaning you don't look great-you just...are you okay?"

"Mhm," She grunted, holding onto Marceline as they walked. "Lets take a nap."

"You should just go to bed, Bon." Marceline stopped Bonnie from tripping. "See? You haven't slept in two days."

"83 hours actually...When you put me to bed that night I was actually reading a science theory book over-"

"Bon, that's even worse. You need sleep or you'll go insane. Please."

Bonnie smiled. "Only if you make me lunch. I need food for my hibernation."

Marceline picked up the girl in her arms. The exhausted Bonnie hardly knew how to react to her change in position. Bonnie only knew to wrap her arms around her crush and squeal as she was lifted off the ground. "Come on, little bear." Bonnie giggled as Marceline planted a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Bonnie had been asleep nearly all day, for the exception of getting up to use the restroom.

Initially Marceline made an attempt to sleep beside her, aiding her to sleep until she was fully energized again. Realistically she couldn't do that, for obvious reasons.

Sleeping all day was nice, especially after countless hours of studying for multiple tests, but it wasn't what Marceline wanted to do for the next few days.

Keila and the gang were going to a bar that night and had invited her. She declined. Keila then made another plan the next day to go on an outing to the mountains. She declined as well. It was winter and she refused to climb a mountain and possibly freeze to death.

Bongo then came up with a plan for morning coffee. Guy declined because Keila and him were still both going to the bar, meaning Keila wouldn't make in time, if at all. This is why it was hard for Marceline to make plans with her friends.

Marceline pulled out her phone to answer a call, unfortunately meaning she had to untangle herself from Bonnie's surprisingly strong grip.

"Hello?"

"Drinking tonight?"

"I don't drink."

"Do you want to play wingman?"

"Hell no, you're good at picking up girls on your own."

"Marcy!" He wined. "I'm so lonely."

"Hang out with Garrison."

"He's on a date-"

"Garrison doesn't date."

"I know that, but he's on this date with some ginger. I didn't even think he liked gingers that way. I knew he's always been super attracted to guys but he's never mentioned being attracted to gingers. I'm kind of jealous actually."

"I've been saying it for years. You two are going to end up together."

"Fuck off,"

"Alright, alright. Calm down, fucker."

"I slept with a girl last night."

"And?" There wasn't anything significant about his phrase, he has slept with countless girls. She wouldn't be surprised if he had contracted some kind of disease by now.

"And I feel guilty. Be honest, am I losing it?"

"You're still not over her? God damn it Marshal..."

"I know. She won't take me back. I've tried. She doesn't even talk to me."

"Move on. Why are you still stuck on her, there's a million other girls out there like her you know."

"Are you saying Bonnie is replaceable?"

"I get what you're saying. No it's not...I'm saying you're charming and not a psychopath. I think those are some pretty redeeming qualities."

"You make me sound like a douche."

"Close enough."

His sigh was heard from the other end of the phone. "I'm going to the bar, I'll talk to you soon." Before she could say anything, the call was dropped.

* * *

This was probably the most idiotic thing he would ever do. Garrison's logic was twisted and contorted like a mangled pretzel. His date wasn't as great as he had hoped. It wasn't the the guy's fault. He had all of the qualities he deemed worthy enough to be a good mate, but it wasn't the same. Nothing could compare to the crazy pyrotechnics that lit off in his stomach when he saw...he knew it wasn't a possibility.

Marshal was a girl crazed man whore-the most revolting dickwad Garrison had ever met, yet somehow he fell in love with this jerk. Marshal on several occasions had even called Garrison a flamer-a flaming gay. In the derogatory way, not as a joke...Maybe it was, it was hard to tell Marshal's sarcasm sometimes.

It wasn't as if Marshal's statement wasn't true, Garrison had always had a very out going, flamboyant personality that appealed to both genders. But lately, Garrison drove himself deeper into his school work to rid of his tempting thoughts of his roommate/bestfriend. At some points he almost became an emotionless void. He didn't want that life for himself, but what else could he do?

Garrison tried not to make his feelings too obvious, but it was so hard when Marshal would come back from his usual Saturday night partying. He always had that drunken look on his face, the face he made when he was willing to make yet another sexual mistake. Garrison sometimes wished he would be Marshal's next mistake, to feel what all of his past partners have felt.

Sometimes Garrison would drink and allow himself to flirt with the idea of being his, but it was always a waste of his time. Marshal always found a new temporary love interest to lull his sexual desires for however the time period. Never once was it Garrison.

Overall the date was perfect, but that was the point. He couldn't enjoy it because it was so perfect. He loved the imperfectness of Marshal and his charming smile.

Each step he took toward the dorm they shared only further pushed him to act on his feelings, or at least admit it. Each step down the hallways boomed and echoed. The door opened as soon as he touched the handle.

He was nose to nose with Marshal, who jumped back in surprised.

"Whoa, hey...How was the date?"

Garrison clenched his fists. _Don't do it._

"It was good. Turned out really well actually. We might go for a second date." That was a God damn lie. He told him he wanted to stay friends.

"I'm happy for you. I was just about to uh...go drink again."

"Oh, have fun." _Why is this awkward?_

"Do you want to come with? I can pay for your uh...beer if you want."Marshal knew Garrison didn't like beer, what did this mean exactly?

"Why don't you stay in tonight we can talk about why your so hooked up on Fiona?"

Marshal cringed at the thought. "You know me, I don't really...um...yeah I'll stay in tonight. We can study chemistry or..." Marshal sighed, running a hand through his thick black hair. "I'll stay in, we can watch a movie or something."

Garrison gave a nod. "Sure, whatever makes you feel better."

"Thanks." Marhshal turned on his heels back inside the dorm, pulling the contents out of his pocket and setting it on his desk.

A long, exasperated sigh escaped Garrisons lips as he stepped into the room, letting yet another night fly by without the truth being spilled.

* * *

Jake hummed to himself. There weren't many days like this where he could relax and make breakfast for his younger brother. Scented waves of bacon and chocolate chip pancakes made his mouth water.

Cold Monday mornings is what he lived for, to wake up wrapped in a warm blanket while the cool air touched his face and cooled his pillow where his head lay. It was his simple pleasure.

"Do I smell bacon?"

Jake smiled at the beckoning call of his brothers voice. "That it is. Would you care for some?"

"I would, my good man." Finn sat at the simple, square dining room table. A lamp fixture hung about and the pay window let the light shine in from the outside. There was no table cloth, as both the boys deemed it unnecessary to have one.

Jake took three pancakes off of the warm stack he had set to the side and placed them on a separate plate, pre buttered of course. Three slices of bacon sat beside the pancakes, both heavily slathered in buttery syrup, just how Finn liked it.

"Man, you're the best, Jake." Finn proclaimed as the plate was set in front of him with a soft scrape of the porcelain china.

It filled his older brothers heart with content when he used his name, as if it were some kind of verbal affection.

"After 16 years I should know how you like 'em." His deep voice carried over and reverberated in the empty dining room space. Finn would often tell him that he had a good reading voice. He learned from his father.

"Still, you're amazing." Jake smiled to himself as he flipped his last stack of pancakes, the steam rolling off of the ends. They were still hot to the touch.

"You're pretty cool too. Want me to drop you off at school today?"

Finn's eyes lit up at the opportunity. "Can I drive?"

"Mhm, don't forget your wallet."

Finn beamed at his brother and began to scarf down the still warm pancakes. It was a good day.

* * *

 **Thursday, December 8th**

Why did it seem as if the only times planes took off and landed were either really early in the morning or super late in the evening? It was currently 4:30 am. By this time, Marceline would be dead asleep, dreaming of who fucking knows what, but here she was, dropping off Bonnie at the airport for her flight home.

"You've failed to mention what your dad does for a living."

"Have I?" Bonnie yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. "He's an operations manager."

"Should I ever be afraid of meeting him? Does he own a gun?"

"He owns a gun, but its only for protection. You would never have to be afraid of meeting him. He's a total pushover, like a big ole teddy bear." Bonnie smiled as if she recalled an memory. "I'm excited to see them."

Over the intercom there was an announcement for Bonnie's flight.

"You better call, Bennet."

"I will if I'm able to get some alone time. Almost every day I have something planned with an old friend or family..." She paused. "I have a family reunion next Friday." She stated that as if she was worried. "They'll ask me if I'm with anyone, what do you...do you want me to call you anything or just deny-"

"Call me what you want, Bon. As long as your parents don't want to meet me right away." Bonnie gave a weak smile.

"They already want to meet you because they think we're best friends or something." Marceline took Bonnie's hand.

"So they don't know?"

"As of right now?" Marceline nodded. "No, I didn't think you wanted me to tell them."

"You can tell them whatever." They stepped into the line as a woman started to check tickets.

"Only if you're comfortable."

"I am." Bonnie was almost in the front of the line now, she wrapped her thin arms around Marceline's waist, squeezing her middle gently, unwanting to let go. "I'm already missing you."

"You're back the 29th right?"

Bonnie nodded, squeezing her crush one last time. "I'll call. I promise. Don't do anything stupid, Abadeer."

"I wouldn't now that you won't be here to nag me." Bonnie smiled, letting her crush go, to plant a simple kiss onto Marceline lips. "Bye." Marceline smiled down at the smaller girl when their lips parted ways.

"Bye, Abadeer." She handed over her ticket to the woman who scanned it and let her through. Bonnie looked back to wave at Marceline, who smiled before she entered the terminal.

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **D3nsei: Gal Pals, obviously. :P**


	15. Chapter 15: Why I Won't Tell

**Hello my lovelies, I will be updating my chapter content over the next few weeks. Nothing too important will be added, but if you feel compelled to read it, then do so. I've noticed my newer chapters have consistently less detail and the older chapters have a lot of mistakes and grammar errors. For a better follow and favorite count, I'll be rewriting the chapters. T his will not change the story line, it will only add more detail to it. That's why over the past few weeks I haven't been super active. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Ohio was fairly cold this time of year, as of now it was below freezing, a large change from California's predictable weather. Bonnie's parents had picked her up mid morning, shoving her bags into the back of her dad's sports car. Her plane thankfully had arrived on time, which never happened and the ride home was filled with chatter of all sorts, mostly asking about college life. The back windows were frosted and scraped as it was necessary to drive. The thin ice still clung onto the glass for dear life.

When they had arrived home her bags were settled in her room and she was to take a short nap. Flights were always exhausting and Bonnie could never sleep while the plane was in the air. What if something happened? She didn't want to be disoriented from sleep if an emergency were to come forth.

Her room had been the same, untouched by her parents. Posters hung on every side of the wall, mostly scientific theories or figures. One happened to be a Dead Pool poster, but it was her cousin's who insisted she hung it up. Her things stayed in their place, collecting dust.

How long would she be here again? Oh right. 3 weeks.

Her pocked vibrated and she pulled out her phone.

Marceline: _Did you make it home safe?_

 _Yeah, I was just unpacking._

She set her phone down on her desk and unzipped her suitcase. She had a week and half worth of clothes that she would wash and wear again. Maybe Marceline was right about her only wearing pink. Mind you, they were different shades, but it was still mostly pink.

Her phone buzzed. _You left your heavy jacket._

 _Guess you'll have to come and bring it to me, Abadeer. ;)_

Bonnie's new found confidence in their relationship blossomed this unbearable need to flirt with her 'not girlfriend'. Marceline was always cooperative, if that's the word to use.

 _I might.;)_

Bonnie smiled and laid down on her perfectly made bed. Only a few hours had passed and she missed her crush. She couldn't get Marceline off her mind.

They may not have been "dating" but it was pretty damn close. She considered it a relationship, a much more than friends relationship. Bonnie would never tell Marceline that she hated having no title, only because of the fact that it made it much more confusing when she would tell her parents and or family.

Marceline did say to call it whatever she pleased, but she knew if were to tell her parents they were dating, Marceline wouldn't be the happiest person. What else was she to call her?

There was a light knock on the door promptly before it was opened, her father face glimmering with excitement; also sweat.

"Hey, Honey. Dinner is almost ready. Come down when you're done unpacking."

She smiled. "Thanks, dad. I'll be down in a few."

He smiled back and closed the door softly. She sighed. This would be an interesting conversation. She unpacked her clothes, placing them in her drawers in an orderly fashion, exactly as she had done when she was living with her parents. Not much had changed.

She left the bedroom door open as she ran down the stairs into the kitchen. Her mother was seen cutting up the cooked chicken, her appearance hadn't changed over the last few months. Her hair was naturally blonde and cut to her shoulders, she even wore the same sweater she had worn when she dropped Bonnie off at the airport.

"Hey, mom. What's for dinner?"

Her mother smiled warmly, taking the chicken in her hands to place it on a plate for Bonnie. "Grilled chicken slices and potato soup, just like-"

"Just like dad likes it. Warm but cold."

Her mother continued to smile. "It's so good to see you, sweetheart."

"It's nice to be back."

"We thought it would be nice to go into town tomorrow. What would you like to do?"

"I would actually love to pick up a few baking items so that I can bake something for Ms. Bun."

"You're still as sweet as could be." Her mother pinched her cheek and continued to prepare the plate for her father. She almost forgot what it felt like to be home.

* * *

A huge mahogany table took up most of the vast space the dark, romantic room offered, left without a tablecloth and daring guests to ruin the perfectly varnished shine with their unworthy fingerprints. Her mother's demeanor made it seem as if she would have kept up and taken care of the beauty that was the table, but she lacked the encouragement now a days. It was just her mother and father now, therefore no one to impress.

"How's school?" Bonnie didn't want to answer her fathers question, as it was typical for anyone to ask that. It was fine and he knew she was excelling in all of her classes, just as she had when she went to Ohio State.

"Pretty good. I've been working in the lab with Braco," Bonnie looked over at her mother. "My lab partner that keeps asking me out, and I've decided next semester I would quit greek life."

"I knew you wouldn't like it." Her father chuckled, taking another bite of his chicken. "You're too secluded of a person to keep up with all of the sorority projects."

"I'm taking 19 credit hours, It's too much to do both is all." Her parents nodded, too busy chewing the food in their mouths to reply.

"Are you going to go on a date with Braco any time soon?" Her mother asked.

Bonnie chuckled at the thought. That relationship would end up in disaster due to awkwardness, especially now that Marceline that man-handled him. "Oh, no. He's not my type."

"A scientist related major that isn't your type? What _would_ be your type then?" Her father asked, knowing quite well what her type really was. They had this conversation before, but she would vaguely skim over the topic ever so often.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe something performing arts related. They're much more relaxed and accepting people."

"Performing Arts?" Her mother wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Isn't that a bit specific?"

"Are you seeing someone?" Her father butted in, staring her down, glare on the ready.

"As in dating?" Her parents nodded. "No, I'm not dating anyone."

"Well, how's Marceline?" Bonnie had given her mother a lot of information about Marceline, nothing about their relationship, but she gave hints every so often about it. When Marceline was brought up, she had to contain herself from blabbing or talking too much about her crush.

"Good I guess. She's back home with her foster dad." Bonnie took the last bite of her chicken, her mother always put too much pepper in it.

"The dean, right?" Her father asked.

"Yeah, but she doesn't get special treatment."

"But she has a full ride scholarship?" Her dad squinted and raised an eyebrow, almost as if he was trying to prove a point.

"She worked for it. Her brother barely has anything in those regards. Then again, he's never been a good student." Bonnie took a drink of water to relax her, it didn't help much. At least not with her fathers eyes staring beams into her skull.

"Maybe he has favorites?"

Bonnie tried not to glare at her father. "She earned it." She repeated, emphasizing it.

Her father squinted at her. There was no reason for Bonnie to raise her voice, let alone be defensive. "What did you say her major was?"

Bonnie knew where the conversation led. She knew what would come next, even if she lied, her father figured it out. Not that they were together, but that she had some sort of liking toward Marceline. "Music education." It came out quieter than she wanted, lacking in confidence.

Her father wiped his mouth with his napkin, now avoiding eye contact. "I thought by now you would be over that phase."

"I've told you before it wasn't a phase."

"Lots of girls experiment, honey-" He started.

"It's not a phase." She stood up. "I'm done with dinner. If you need me, I'll be in my room." Without another word she headed to her room, calling up Marceline out of habit.

"Hey beautiful, how'd-"

"If I come home early, can I stay at your place?" She interrupted, sitting at her desk.

Marceline lightly chuckled on the other end of the line, sending chills down Bonnie's spine as she thought of their activities earlier that week. "You were going to stay anyways, but sure. I know Simon won't care. Did something happen?"

"My dad, he's never been too accepting of everything."

"Define everything."

Bonnie sighed, sliding a hand through her faded pink hair. "My sexuality, my major, my religious views. Everything." She sighed again, untangling her hand from the mess that was her hair.

"I'm sorry."

"I want you to come up some time and meet them."

"Meet them when exactly?"

"Whenever you're comfortable I suppose. I know it won't change my fathers ideals, but maybe he'll see that you make me happy..."

There was a short pause. "I make you happy?"

"Duh, you idiot." Bonnie laughed. "Of course you make me happy. I wouldn't be with you otherwise."

"So," She elongated the word in thought. "If I ever stopped making you happy?"

"I don't think that will ever happen."

Marceline smiled, of course Bonnie would never see that. But it did spark something inside her, whatever the feeling it was, she liked it. Bonnie made her happy too.

* * *

 **Review Time**

 **D3nsei : They may put on a title in the neer future, it might break them apart. You never know. **

**radcoolbro7 : I'm always down to making new friends. Feel free to PM me at any time. I'll try to answer when I can if you decide to do so. **

**Shovel Knight : Bronchitis really sucks. It's been sucking the life out of me. But I love cook outs on Holidays. It's really refreshing. **


	16. Chapter 16: More Lies

**Hey nerds, welcome back. I'm still editing the other chapters so, please be aware that it may take a while longer for me to update. Thanks guys!**

* * *

 **Saturday December 10th**

Marceline sat beside her brother, waiting patiently for the bus on a horribly painted and chipped bench seat. Her brother thought it would be a better idea to have someone drive tonight, as none of them wanted to be a DD. So instead of hiring an Uber, Marshal thought they would save money by taking the bus. She didn't know why that mattered, because neither of them have money troubles.

When they usually hung out, their activities consisted of some sort of seasonal fight. Fights as in snow ball fights, squirt gun battles, leaves down your pants tag…Those sort of activities. Obviously all of those games were normal. Then afterward they would grab lunch, walk around town and buy yet another musical instrument or jam at the music store if they couldn't find anything that sparked their interest. Every so often they would go to a bar with their fake ID's.

These encounters happened less and less over the past few months. It was both their faults. It was Marceline's because she spent most of her time with her crush, and for Marshal it was being depressed and never coming out of his room. It was unlike him to be so hung over a girl, especially for how short of a time they were even together for. There had to be more behind it than an innocent girl, but then again Marceline wasn't one to pry.

Marshal sighed, letting himself fall into the seat further, the bench squeaking in protest. "I think we should go to a bar." He'd been drinking more, it was only time that told when someone would see through his fake ID. Recently Marshal had to get a new one because of the use. Not that he used it a disgusting amount, which he had lately because of his depression, but because of how cheaply made it was.

"Maybe you should fuck Garrison."

He chuckled. "As if that would ever happen." Marceline noted that he didn't deny the possibility of that action. There was a connection, maybe Marshal did see it after all. "His father is back in town." Marshal noticeably tensed up, even his posture showed worry.

"Is he visiting Garrison this time?"

"That was the plan." Marshal tried to chuckle, but it came out small and timid. "I don't want him to get hurt."

Marceline threw and arm around her brother, rubbing his arm in comfort. "Maybe you should go see him today. We can always do this another time." She smiled, half hoping she would take up his offer. In all honesty she wanted to just sulk.

Marshal shrugged. "It's not until tomorrow. So we can still do this."

"Tomorrow then, go with him. It would probably make him feel safer."

Marshal hummed in response, thinking of the possibility. It would be better either way. Seeing him or being there as a buffer would be good for Garrison. "I think-nevermind."

"No, what?"

Marshal finally sat up, slumping over to look at the dirty sidewalk. Stains from gum and wear were slathered across the concrete like a child painting-abstract in it's dull colors. "I think maybe Garrison hates me."

"Why do you say that?"

Marshal shrugged again. "I almost want to say he's avoiding me, but I know that can't be true because I see him all the time-it's like he doesn't want to talk. He's so distant and it's weird talking to him now."

"I'm going to ask something a bit odd, so don't get offended."

"Go ahead."

"Have you ever had feelings for him?"

Marshal bit his lip in thought and it became quiet, only the sound of the wind blowing up against them to dull the silence. "I don't know how to answer that." At least he was being honest.

"Just a yes or no is fine."

"No? I'm not sure…" He sat up to look his sister in the eyes, thoughts wandering in his open mind. "Can I ask something?"

Marceline shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

"How did you know you were gay?"

Marceline chuckled, thinking back to that night. "I got drunk and kissed a girl because I thought she was cute."

"That's not what I'm asking. How did you know?"

Marceline understood. "I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. It's like any crush, but at first you feel like you've committed a crime for thinking it. You'd feel guilty."

He nodded, something in his eyes sparking something. It was adult spark, but he was finally snapping out of his funk. "That's how I feel then."

"What exactly do you feel?"

Marshal's lips curled downward into a frown, guilt dripping form his features. "Like I've caused him pain for not liking him back." He looked away and slumped over again.

"So you knew?"

"Only recently have I figured it out." His voice changed into a lower tone.

"And you said you don't like him?"

"I've been with guys before at parties and whatever, but I'm awful at relationships. Both guys and girls. It would never work out." It wasn't a no. He was avoiding saying it.

Marceline nodded, patting her brothers back, before standing when the bus started to halt. The air emitting a loud puff to say it was completely stopped. The door creeked open.

"Let's go to the bar, huh?"

"Yeah," Marshal sighed, standing and making his way onto the bus. "The bar."

* * *

"Are we going to talk about what's bothering you?" Her dad pried.

It was hard to see through his highly built walls. Sometimes it was hard to tell what her father's emotions are. He was a fairly happy man, but he could also be stoic when he was serious.

Ever since she had told him about how she felt about the same gender, his mood switched when she was around. It was almost as if he was trying to break their relationship. Her mother never minded, and even welcomed her new lifestyle, but her dad's stubbornness wouldn't let him see that it had always been this way.

"Probably not." Bonnie kept reading her book on the living room couch. She didn't always like to be stuck up in her room. She was more social than some people would believe. When she was home, she hated being cooped up in her room and enjoyed her parents company, even with the awkwardness of her and her father's relationship.

Her father sighed. "Why can't we just talk about this?"

Bonnie set down her book, marking the page with a creased corner. "We have talked about this." She set the book aside on the couch cushion next to her. "Multiple times. You always get defensive about it."

Her father nodded. "I'll try not to then. Please just…talk to me about this."

"What do you want to know?"

Her father thought for a second. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you like this?"

Bonnie pursed her lips, beginning to grow defensive. "How should I know? Ask God."

"You think I haven't?" That stung more than it should have. At least her didn't yell it this time. "I've prayed a lot about it, sweetheart. I try to be accepting of it."

"Can I be honest?" She didn't wait for a response. "You really aren't that accepting. Every time I bring it up you bash it. You could always say nothing."

"Evangelism-"

"Yeah, I know. I've grown up with church because of you, but God said to love people."

"I do love you. I just don't agree with your lifestyle."

"You've made that clear. Can we just not talk about this anymore. I'm here for two weeks. I just want to enjoy myself and have nice conversations with my parents." She picked up her book again, starting where she left off last time.

"Can I just ask one more thing?"

"Okay." She didn't look away r stop reading as she said it.

"Are you dating Marceline?"

A sigh escaped Bonnie's lips. "I already told you I wasn't dating anyone. I'm not dating her. I'm not dating Braco."

"Alright." He nodded. "Alright. Well I love you."

She finally looked up from her book. "Love you too, dad."

* * *

 _Thump, thump, thump_

When Marshal drank, one way to tell if he was a little more than buzzed was if he was dragging his steps. They were lazy and he would walk slower than normal. Other than that, he didn't have any other giveaways. He was just as sarcastic and flirtatious as if he was sober.

He was by himself, walking the opposite way of his sister. Marceline was heading home while he headed to Garrison's house. It wasn't too far from the bus stop, a few blocks and a neighborhood over, but he wasn't too far.

Marshal knew the way, as he had taken this route an inordinate amount of times over the course of a decade.

He turned into the neighborhood and saw Garrison's house from the entrance of the neighborhood. It was a decent sized house that looked no different from the house over. The only way he knew, was by the fence. It was a foot higher than the others around it. Garrison's father always believed in privacy.

He approached the house as usual, but found Garrison's father standing in the front yard with Garrison. Garrison was taller, not by much, but was by a noticeable amount. His father threw his hands up in the air and jabbed a finger into his son's chest, Garrison unwavering and showing no sign of backing down. His mother wasn't outside. It was just the two of them.

"What the hell…" He breathed, walking faster up the road. He tripped on a small pothole in the road, but quickly recovered, watching the scene.

Within the next second Garrison was on the ground, he took a right swing to his face.

Marshal found himself sprinting, practically leaping with each step. Why did he allow this to happen? With each step he could hear more and more of the father's angry words, the words that would fuel what was coming to him.

"Fuck you!" Marshal yelled, running at full speed.

"Who-" He hit the ground before he could finish. The force was enough to send him into a concussional state. He was lucky to be awake. "Agh…" He groaned.

"Garrison call the cops." Marshal instructed, on his knees pinning down the drug induced man. There would be no hope for him to get up, even without Marshal on top of him. Marshal slammed his head against the ground to finish what he started. "You fucking bastard!" He practically screeched, landing a fist into the man's chest.

"Oh my God!" Garrison's mother stood in the doorway, shutting herself up with hands to her face. He PJ's indicated the fight woke her up.

Garrison pulled Marshal off of his father, leaving his now unconscious body on the grass. "Hey, it's over. It's over." Garrison whispered in his ear. Marshal panted, relaxing enough for Garrison to let him go and drop down beside his best friend. "Thank you." He sighed, rubbing the side of his face that he was hit.

"I'll call the police." His mother told him, running into the house.

"Let me see." Marshal gently directed Garrison's face with his hand, examining his wound. Garrison bored into Marshal's eyes, wandering in their chocolate splendor. "It's not bad." Marshal noticeably didn't ignore his stares as he had over the past several months.

"Marshal I need to-" Marshal leaned into Garrison, pressing his lips softly against his friend's. They were softer than he thought they would be. He tasted like fried food. Why was he noticing such small details? Why did it matter to him to look into a stupid kiss?

Marshal pulled himself back enough to rest his forehead on Garrison's, chuckling ever so slightly to say, "I love you too."

* * *

To Garrison, seeing his father in handcuffs was a relief. No anyone else, it would have been seen as a nightmare, a worry fest at best, but to Garrison it put him at rest.

The abuse didn't bother him, neither did his family being at risk with him around town-that pain was alleviated now. What Garrison was glad of, was that his father was in a safe environment where he couldn't hurt anyone, not even himself.

As Garrison sat in the ambulance as medics looked over his wound, his eyes stayed on Marshal who was talking to the sheriff just outside of the ambulance doors. The flashing red and blue illuminated his pale complexion. Garrison had to admit he looked good in those colors.

Marshal would every so often look over at Garrison and give a toothy smile, before continuing the story with the officer.

When the officer got the last of the information, Marshal climbed into the ambulance and sat by Garrison, taking his hand.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm well. He hit me pretty hard, but they said I didn't have a concussion."

Marshal played with Garrison's fingers. "I'm glad."

"Oh, my baby." His mother entered the vehicle, unashamed of her informal attire. She hugged Garrison with a tight squeeze, before giving an equally huge hug to Marshal. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem. If anything I went to far."

"Nonsense." She insisted, glancing down at their connected hands. "You put him in his place."

"And broke a rib." One of the medics added, jumping into the vehicle. "You're free to go Ms. Baer."

"Thank you again."

"All in a day's work."

They all exited the vehicle, Marshal needing help with his low key drunkeness. Thankfully Garrison's siblings slept like a rock and ignored what happened. It would be explained after church.

"Marshal,"

"Hm?"

"Let me drive you home, it's late."

"Alright."

The car ride was silent, not an awkward silence, but a needed one. Marshal immediately passed out in the passenger seat as soon as the car started, though he clenched tightly onto Garrison's hand the whole ride...

* * *

 **REPLY TIME**

 **D3nsei: I have much more in mind than a simple visit, darling. **

**Princesssensei:** **Thank you! It makes me really happy that what I see in my head is interpreted so well in the minds of others. I hope I'll be able to keep up with such descriptive, yet objectively subjective writing.**


	17. Chapter 17: Bad Timing

**Ah, it's nice to be back to writing and uploading on a regular basis. I've been thinking, it'd probably be more convenient for me to upload on Thursdays since my Wednesdays are so busy.**

 **Also, because of my horrible uploading pattern, since I have a few days off for fall break, I'll probably update an extra chapter or two over the next week or so. So look forward to that, my lovelies! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sunday, December 25th**

Christmas season was always the best season, at least in Bonnie's opinion. It was a season of cheer and love for the most part. Most people would see distant relatives or relatives that they rarely saw. In Bonnie's case it wasn't necessarily a bad thing to only see her extended family one or twice a year. They weren't horrible people, just horribly crazy. Every week there was some new drama and her family tended to go after ex's of other aunts and uncles. It was a trade fest of rumors and who's dating who. Most of the time what went around were actually falsely made accusations.

Her uncle gumball was one of the few relatives that didn't partake in the family traditions. She missed on a constant basis. He was practically half of her childhood, as her parents worked to an extreme amount in the summer.

Great Uncle Gumball lived in a cabin he designed and built himself in an almost untrackable location. The funny part was that no one in the family ever questioned why he lived in the middle of nowhere, then again, he had always been a paranoid nut case. Just a different kind of nut case.

He sat on the couch across the room, reading one of the horror books he so loved. He was entranced by its meanings and vocabulary. That's always how she found him, stuck in the middle of a good book.

He wasn't an old man, he was about the age of forty, her fathers younger brother. He had a short scruffy beard and held laugh lines all over his face from years of joy. He had always been a happy man, even after his fathers death a few years back.

It didn't take much for her to leap at the chance of talking to him. They hadn't seen each other since he last visit to town. Sometimes he didn't have the time to come down and see her even when she was in state. He lived off the edge of Ohio, practically in the middle of nowhere. He loved the seclusion, living off the land.

She sat next to him, snaking her arms around his waist, not to alarm him.

"Hello Bonnibel," He greeted her, smiling.

"Hey, uncle Gumball."

He finally glanced down at her from his book. His light green eyes sparkled in the brightly lit room. "How's California? Everything you expected it to be?"

She nodded, smiling. "I might have some news soon." She whispered.

He raised one of his thick unkept eyebrows at her, his grin turning into a half smile. "You've only been there for a half year. How have you managed to catch yourself-well, no. You've always had a magnetic personality."

She smiled and hugged him properly. "Have you talked to your parents?" He asked suddenly, his voice muffled from her shoulder.

"I talk to them often, if that's what you mean."

"Sure, sure." He nodded, placing his book down on the side table. "I meant have they told you?"

"Of what?" At that moment the door rang, reverberating its sound throughout the spacious living room. "That must be Goliad and Ma." She stood to answer the door. From the darkness of the outside and the designed glass in the door, she only saw one person standing there.

Did they invite Aunt-

Her mouth gaped open as she opened the door. The person before her smiled.

"Hey Bon." She smiled.

Bonnie closed the door behind her, walking into the cold, jacket-less and already freezing. "I thought you would give some kind of warning before showing up." She gaped, hugging the girl in front of her.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Marceline chuckled. "It sounds like you don't want me here."

"No no, of course i want you here. I just didn't think you would…be here at all actually." Bonnie stepped back, holding onto the sides of Marceline's shoulders. "But seriously, what the hell are you doing here?"

Marceline frowned. "I thought your parents were going to tell you."

The door opened, out coming her mother. "Marceline, dear." She smiled, giving her an awkward hug. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Me too. It's nice to meet face to face."

"I really don't understand what's going on here." Bonnie sighed, rubbing her arms for warmth.

Her mother raised an eyebrow at her as if she was supposed to know _exactly_ what was going on. "Marceline is taking you home tomorrow morning, I thought your father told you."

"You bought her a ticket just for that? To pick me up?"

"It's more than that." Her mother chuckled, opening the front door to enter. "We thought it would be nice to finally meet her. Merry Christmas, darling."

 _Fuck_.

* * *

 _The room erupted with laughter, Jake doubling over and coughing loudly, still laughing._

 _"Agh!" Finn yelled, white liquid dripping from his nostrils. The room filled with another fit of laughter from everyone yet again. Finn waved a hand around, claiming it was burning, while the other hand desperately tried to catch the oncoming droplets._

 _Simon came back into the room with napkins, insisting to Finn that it was no problem, that Marshal and Marceline both made messed bigger than that. The twins agreed and chuckled, thinking back on the memories._

 _Thanksgiving wasn't always like this. Jake and Lady had come over once because their parents living in New York. Their family was here anyways. This time they agreed to stay over along with Garrison, who lived just down the street, Finn and Bonnie. The new additions only made the house livelier._

 _Bonnie laid her head on top of Marceline's shoulder. "Am I staying?" She whispered, while the others were distracted with a new conversation._

 _"It's your choice. You know he doesn't mind." Marceline wrapped an arm around her crush, lightly brushing circles into her shoulder. "Where else would you go?"_

 _Bonnie raised her head to look Marceline in the eyes. "But, do you want me to?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Right Marceline?" Her brother called, all eyes on her now._

 _"Yeah, I used to color on the walls. Don't ask what age." She chuckled. Marceline only guessed at the conversation. She must not have been too off. After all, they took her answer with satisfaction and continued on with their conversation._

 _"There was this one time…" Marceline turned her attention back to the ravenous Bennet sitting beside her. Her eyes glowing in the bright lights emitting from the chandelier._

 _"Later we can go upstairs and I can sing to you."_

 _"Wow," She chuckled, clinging onto Marceline's arm. "I think that's the first time I haven't had to beg you to play for me."_

 _"Only this once."_

 _"Hey love birds," Marshal called with a smirk. Finn had come back, still holding a paper towel under his nose for the remanence of his outburst. "Simon is starting the fire outback. You coming or not?"_

 _"Yeah, yeah. We're coming." Marceline waved a hand at him, pushing her chair away from the table to stand._

 _Bonnie jumped up to hold her hand as they all walked outside. Simon was pouring a small amount of gasoline onto the wood. He knew the fire should start out small before Marshal and Garrison decided to make it larger and almost burn down the neighborhood._

 _Bonnie and Marceline shared a seat beside Lady and Jake. Jake and lady held hands as well, but weren't making googley eyes at each other like the other "not couple" was._

 _Marshal and Garrison had already ran back inside to grab food to burn and stuff that probably shouldn't have been burnt._

 _This was family. Bonnie realized this not long after the night had unfold. All of her friends, no matter how strange were here, were her family. Much more than family actually._

 _Marceline looked down at her companion with a smile. One of those heart warming smiles that she rarely wore, that was brighter than the blazing fire in the dark night. She wanted to say something, something sweet that would roll off the tongue and create a beautiful moment, but she was at a loss of words._

 _There had never been a moment like this in Marceline's life, where the crackling fire and the silence became her musical encore that shouldn't have ever stopped or died down._

* * *

Marceline sat on the couch, silently listening to Bonnie's mother's stories. She didn't interrupt once, even as the story lead on for too long of a time. Bonnie tried to change the subject, of course Marceline objected, trying not to be rude, but Bonnie was right. The stories were endless.

Her nervousness of the situation didn't help either. It was caused by the father's staring. It was unwavering, and yet not one bit demanding or judgemental. Her just bore into her eyes when the eye contact stuck. It burned when she looked at him. No doubt he was looking and studying her eyes too.

"Marceline, dear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bennet?" Her eyes snapped away from the father's gaze, knowing he was still watching her.

"Oh please, call me Carrie." She insisted.

"Thank you, Carrie." That didn't sound right in Marceline's mouth. It was so disrespectful and...just plain wrong. Bonnie soon caught on and waved her mother to answer the door and let her grandmother and cousin in.

The father finally stood to greet the other relatives.

Bonnie sighed. "I am so sorry."

"He keeps staring."

"He always does that. I think he's trying to intimidate you."

Marceline looked around to make sure everyone was out of earshot. "So you did tell them?" She whispered.

"No."

"Should I?"

"Should you what?" A tall man with a scraggly beard approached, sitting too close for comfort. His beard was a redish color but the rest of his hair was a light brunet. Even his clothes were disheveled; the collar on his button up was half sticking up and he was wearing shorts. He looked really strange, there was no way else to explain him. "I don't think we've met."

"Marceline." She stuck her hand out for the usual hand shake. He rejected it and gave her a hug instead. That too made her uncomfortable.

"So this is the one?" He half yelled, gaining no one's attention.

"He likes to assume things." Bonnie looked at Marceline.

"But I'm always right." He poked Bonnie on the nose. "So, Ms. Abadeer, why have you come to visit us on this nice winter evening?"

"Her father asked me to come last minute."

"Ah, well that makes sense."

"What do you mean?"

"He's figured it out." He nodded at himself and glanced over at Mr. Bennet. "Oh yes, wasn't that obvious?"

"He did seem too curious over you..."

"Does he know about you?" Marceline asked.

"Yes, and he's still not too pleased about it." She sighed. "I was hoping after four years he would just accept it."

Her uncle shook his head. "You know well, dear, that your father is much too stubborn to let anything go. Especially when whatever it is, is associated with you."

"Great."

Her father approached, his face twitching. "Ms. Abadeer," _Why the hell was he calling her that?_ Bonnie thought. "I hope my daughter isn't giving you too much trouble."

"Nah," She stated casually. "She's pretty cool when she's not giving you the cold shoulder. I'm sure you understand her studying habits."

"All too well." He chuckled. "You two seem to get along well."

"Ha, yeah. Maybe too much sometimes."

Her father raised an eyebrow but didn't pry. "Well I'm glad you two are hitting it off so well. Are you dating anyone ms. Abadeer."

Marceline shrugged. "Yeah, kinda." She chuckled a little. "I consider us dating, but I don't like titles. Sometimes they can get complicated." Her answer was vague enough to where she shouldn't have wanted to know more than that.

"What's the lucky boy's name?"

Bonnie tensed from beside her. Should she lie? If he already knew then what was the point in dragging it out and making the situation worse.

"Bonnibel." She stated, load enough for him to hear but quiet enough to not leave the people in the conversation. Her father squinted his eyes, taken aback by her words. Bonnie looked so scared at that moment.

Marceline nodded, looking him in the eyes without fear. "I'm dating Bonnie."

* * *

 **Review time!**

 **D3nsei: I decided that it would be more interesting if Bonnie's parents were the unaccepting ones. Except that her mother has no opinion of it, mostly keeps quiet about her opinions. It's a change from the other stories I've read. Just tired of Hutson being the only unaccepting one. **

**Princesssensei: Why thank you! I try.**

 **Lillix92: I looked more into what little they put about Braco's personality. I don't think he's a huge creep, just that he doesn't stop to get what he wants. He'll probably keep trying and act like he doesn't care. Haven't really decided on that part yet. A lot of people believe if Bonnie and Marceline are together, then Gumball and Marshal should be too. (Or at least my girlfriend thinks so) I do have a plan for how it will end up though.**


	18. Chapter 18: Denial Has Nothing On Me

**I just want to tell you, I am so excited for the new pokemon game. We get to fight alongside or with former champions. AGH! I'm so excited.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying fall break and if you don't have a fall break then...damn son I'm sorry. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Monday, December 26th**

Marceline stared out the window, watching the landscape pass by ever so slowly. She had never realized how colorful the land scape truly was. It was only recognizable from this altitude. She enjoyed flights like these when it took off so early in the morning. Each individual light from below was a stroke in a beautiful masterpiece. It was something to be amazed of.

Bonnie's head was laid against her shoulder, her small hands tightly wound against Marceline's arm. The flight was filled but thankfully quiet, a miracle really. When TV shows and commercials paint the picture of a loud flight with screaming children and passive parental skills, it was truer than most believe.

 _What a catastrophe..._ Marceline sighed.

It was a relief to be away from the disaster she created. She thought he knew. He looked so sure of himself. How had he not known? It was so blatantly obvious.

No...There was no point sulking over it. What was done is now over. There was nothing she could about it. Time would heal this...hopefully.

Bonnie stirred in her sleep. She flinched a lot too. It was unusual for her to do this and Marceline noted this immediately. They cuddled and fell asleep on each other all the time. Hardly ever did she flinch, especially not this much.

 _I ruined it, didn't I...God I'm such a fuck up..._

Marceline took in another deep breath, forcing her eyes out the window. As hard as she tried, she couldn't keep her mind from wondering.

 _This will be the end. She's going to change her mind about everything. Just after I make a decision too...Fuck._

"Marceline?" Bonnie's voice rang from beside her. Bonnie blinked at her, ridding the sleep from her eyes. "Have you not been sleeping?"

"Oh, uh, no. I'm enjoying the view." Marceline kept her voice down, not to annoy the other passengers. "Just can't take my eyes off of it."

Bonnie blinked again, searching for something in Marceline's eyes.

It just occurred to her that Bonnie still never brought up her eyes. She made casual conversation about how she thought they were pretty. But she still hasn't asked. "Try not to think too much. My father's always been like that." Bonnie tried to give a smile, but sleep was overcoming her. Her body begged for her to return to her previous state.

"Can you always read my mind? It's a little creepy." Bonnie chuckled, squeezing Marceline's arm and turning her attention to the landscape as well. You could see the whole horizon explode with pastel colors as the sun awoke. "He'll never approve."

"Never say never, hun." She was falling back asleep.

"Hm," Her voice growled from the oncoming sleep. "I'm sorry."

Bonnie rubbed Marceline's arm slowly. "Don't worry about it."

"No, I'm sorry. It wasn't my right."

Marceline felt Bonnie shrug against her. Of course she was so calm and nonchalant. How though? She must be riddled and burdened with the thoughts of his words. Whatever he pulled her aside to say she'd never know. "They knew it was coming."

"Am I the first?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I was hoping I could put off their opinions until the summer."

"You were going to wait that long?"

"To tell them? No, I would tell them around New Years or whenever it came out. I would avoid you meeting them until the summer though."

"I understand." Marceline harshly bit her lip. "I'm not exactly the best person to bring home anyways. Obviously."

"That's not what I meant. I was worried they would say something to you." Bonnie laid her head against Marceline's shoulder, pulling her closer so she could place her head in the crook of her neck. "I'm not ashamed of you."

"I'm the typical punk girlfriend though."

"You're not that punk, sweetheart." Marceline ignored the feelings in her stomach over the stupid pet name. "You're more of a hipster."

"Fuck no." Marceline mumbled under her breath. "I'm not anything like those fuckers."

Bonnie chuckled. "You're just in denial."

"I don't even own a beanie. Or glasses. Or those stupid uggs." She spoke up louder, receiving looks from the man on the opposite side of the plane.

"Uggs aren't hipster, babe. They're for prissy girls."

Now the feelings in her stomach was back, but heavier. It burned. She had said it so casually. Was it weird that it felt normal? God, it just felt right.

"Yeah," Marceline cleared her throat. "Yeah, you're right. Still."

"Denial is a bitch, Marceline." She sighed, finally succumbing to sleeps beckon and call.

 _Denial has nothing on me then._

* * *

 **Tuesday, December 27th**

"So it's official then?" Keila sipped at her coffee, watching Bonnie and Jake scramble around their workplace to fill the oncoming orders. Bonnie was working her usual night shift. Marceline was her ride and since there was no point in driving there and back, wasting gas and such, she and keila joined Bonnie until she closed.

Marceline gave a small smile, thinking of their new found relationship. "I finally came to the conclusion that I was ready."

Keila placed her cup down with a loud _plop_. "It's about fucking time, Abadeer." Marceline waved a hand at her friend, glancing over at Bonnie who was she completing her last order. "Just took your damn time didn't you."

She bit her lip in thought. She didn't like when her flaws were brought up so publicly open. "You know me and my uh...commitment issues." She tried to laugh it off, unconvincingly.

"I'm glad you found someone. Maybe we could go on a double date."

Marceline sipped at her latte, purposefully slurping the contents to annoy her best friend and avoid that disaster all together. Keila reached over to slap Marceline's arm to make her stop. Fortunately, Marceline evaded her attacks.

Bonnie not soon after the conversation sat beside Marceline.

"Last break?" The young Abadeer slid an arm over her girlfriend's shoulders, lazily draping it around her.

"Yes and no, we're about to close."

"It's already 8?"

"Yup. Just locked the door and everything."

"Oh good, now we can canoodle." Marceline chuckled, nearing her girlfriend's neck playfully.

"I'm still on the clock!" Bonnie screeched, pushing her roommate back playfully. "Marceline!" She squealed again, trying not to laugh when Marceline's kisses prevailed through her awful attempts to stop her.

"Ew, you guys are making me regret rooming by you. I'm surprised I don't hear any of your sex noises." Keila muttered.

Bonnie's face flushed red.

"Oh come on Keila, don't assume." Marceline stopped her actions to scold her friend.

"What? I mean, with how-" Keila frantically motioned toward the couple, trying to find the words to explain how they acted together. "Lovey dovey you guys are."

"We haven't yet." Marceline butted in, stopping the conversation from continuing. Keila had always been blunt. Marceline was used to her outbursts, but Bonnie wasn't just yet. She didn't know how comfortable she was with the conversation. Even they have't talked about it.

"Yet?" Bonnie asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Ew, stop." Keila started drinking her coffee again, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Bonnie?" Jake called from the back, poking his head out from behind the door. "Are you on your last break."

Bonnie whipped her head over to look at her coworker. "Yeah, did you need something?"

"Never mind. I was gonna see if you'd help clean the bathroom, but I know it's my turn."

"You sure? I can do women's, it's usually not awful."

Jake's smile broadened at her words. "Just whenever you're done. Thanks, Bon." He hurried back into the back to finish whatever he was doing. Marceline wasn't sure.

Bonnie turned her attention back on the two girls before her. A new conversation bloomed within seconds. Marceline mentioned that her internships would start the next semester. She wasn't all that excited about this first semester and dealing with children and middle schoolers. Her intentions were to teach at the collegiate level one day. For now she would settle with high schoolers.

After a few minutes of conversation, Bonnie was forced to leave and finish her nightly duties of closing. It didn't take long. It usually didn't. Jake and Bonnie worked well together, tackling their cutwork with diligence. That and Marceline always insisted on cleaning counters and tables to cut down on waiting time.

Soon after, Keila left, heading to Guy and Bongo's apartment. Bonnie and Marceline headed the opposite way. Their conversation aflutter as the darkness spread across the city sky, the stars dull in the street lamp's gleam.

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Radcoolbro7: Well nobody's perfect. When it comes to people who's parents are accepting, they sometimes forget that a lot of people still aren't. My parents aren't super accepting of it, but they love me while my girlfriend's parents are super cool about it. She thankfully didn't pull anything like that because she's really chill, but I've heard plenty of situations where this does actually happen. **

**D3nsei: It's not always a smart move to blurt out answers...as you can tell. **

**DarkestAngel18: It wouldn't say fearless. I would say pressured. She has a calm demeanor, but that doesn't mean she's not completely freaking out on the inside. She felt like she couldn't lie or avoid it, so she told the truth. Bleh. **


	19. Chapter 19: Pet Names

**Hello audience, yes again I am late on an update. Like very late. I really am sorry. I had a lot of studying, especially as finals week killed me. Now that this semester is done, I get a full months of nothing but relaxing and hot cocoa. You'll see regular updates in the winter and as the new semester rolls around. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Thursday, December 29th**

Marshal opened his eyes, sprawling out to stretch. It wasn't his bed, but at the time he didn't notice. He had stayed with Garrison for the third night in a row. He usually didn't stay over, but ever since he kissed Garrison, he felt like it was his duty.

Garrison's arm was slung over Marshal's exposed torso.

He then remembered their activities the night before. He felt bad. There was no reason to feel bad, he just did. They had been best friends for over half of his life, now they were together. Was it out of desperation or was he hiding his feelings for that long?

Garrison stirred, clinging to Marshal with a sigh. "Good morning."

"Morning."

"Are you okay?" Of course, Garrison was able to spot a disruption even after just waking up.

"Yeah, doing just fine." He tried to sound better, but it came out sounding fake.

"You sound upset."

Marshal sighed, glancing at Garrison, who was struggling to keep his eyes open. His hair was disheveled, matted in some places and sticking up in others. It was cute.

"I love you."

Garrison smiled, hugging Marshal's middle.

"I love you too." Garrison sat up, looking at Marshal lazily. "Now what's wrong?"

"We're together. It's odd to think about, you know? After all of these years..."

"I think it's exhilarating."

"How long have you been wanting this?"

"For as long as I can remember." Garrison smiled, cuddling into Marshal's side. "I think I've always liked you. But I'm not sure. We've been friends for so long."

"I think it's scary."

Garrison's eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid to mess up. I think that's what I'm feeling."

"As if you haven't messed up before?" Garrison laughed at the thought. "I know how you can be. How imperfect you are. It's never bothered me, it makes everything more real. Remember when you told Matt Davis that I liked him in 9th grade?"

"It was 9th grade though. It wouldn't be like a break up."

"Do you know how many arguments we've already been in? I've said some pretty horrible stuff too."

Marshal nodded, thinking back. "Gotta admit, you're kinda hot when you get pissed."

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome."

There was a moment of comfortable silence between the two as they stared off in different directions, enjoying the presence of one another. They just listened to the noises the house made. The heater whirring and the sound of clattering silverware in the kitchen.

"So we are together, right?" Marshal shyly asked, unable to look at his significant other.

"I think we are." Garrison rubbed circles onto Marshal's torso. "It's okay if you don't want to."

"I do." Marshal blurted, finally staring at Garrison's worried expression. "I do want to be with you."

Garrison smiled and leaned into a kiss. "Good. Because that would kinda be awkward, huh? Oh, and this isn't an open-"

"I know it's not an open relationship. I've learned from my past mistakes. I've seen the pain it's caused the people I was with before. The dedicated people at least." Marshal sighed. "I don't want to screw this up."

Garrison smiled. "I know you won't. Happy Birthday Marshal."

* * *

Marceline, much like most mornings, was wrapped up in her comforter, sipping her coffee silently at the kitchen counter. Rain, hummed to herself as she flipped another pancake on the stove. When it landed it sizzled against the butter.

Marceline had invited her over the last night. They chatted over minuscule problems and sipped at fine wine from Simon's liquor cabinet. Simon usually never minded her drinking, as long as it was safely. He preferred it to be under his supervision if possible. Besides, it was her last night to drink illegally.

She was twenty one now. Well, technically not until 10pm or so. But today, she was finally deemed old enough.

Bonnie was to stay at her place until the next semester started. The night before she was staying with Brittany Pratt, a horrid bitch of a woman, that Bonnie found some sort of liking to. Bonnie had always found the good in people, but Brittany was a hands down jack ass. Even Brittany couldn't deny that.

Rain looked over her shoulder, smiling at Marceline who stared off into space, thinking about nothing in particular. "You okay there, Abadeer?"

"Just waking up." She smirked, sipping again at her coffee, still staring off. She just then realized how bitter her coffee was. The color was still dark. How could anyone drink straight black coffee? "Can you hand me the creamer?"

"Of course, anything for the birthday girl." Lady smiled brightly.

Marceline laughed, taking the liquid creamer from Lady's slender fingers. "I don't feel twenty one." She admitted, pouring a ridiculous amount of creamer in her coffee.

"I didn't either, until a few months in, when I realized I didn't need that stupid fake ID anymore."

Marceline chuckled. "Oh yeah, almost forgot about that." She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. The sand man had visited last night, leaving crusty presents in the corners of her eyes.

"Bonnie's twenty, right?"

"Yup, until March."

Lady hummed in thought, turing back to her cooking. "She's not really a drinker is she?"

Marceline handed the creamer back to Lady. "I've seen her drink a few times. Only a handful though. She's not as prude as I expected."

"I thought she was pretty prude when I first met her, I guess she's just really ambitious."

Marceline chuckled. "Oh, absolutely. She studies pretty much every night. There was this one time, where she was studying for a few exams and I practically had to pry her away from her books to sleep."

Lady laughed, taking a muffin pan from a cabinet. "I was thinking about making poached eggs. What do you think?"

"You don't even have to ask. Why the muffin pan?"

Lady looked behind her at the muffin pan on the counter and leaned against the island counter. "You can make more at once. I saw it on youtube and thought I'd give it a try."

"Do you need some red wine?"

Lady shook her head, looking back at Marceline. "No it's okay. I just wanted to see if it would work first."

"As long as I get some of those."

"Well, duh." Lady smiled again. "Oh, should I make some for Marshal?"

Marceline shook her head, sipping at her coffee. "He stayed at Garrison's last night."

Lady nodded. "I heard they're together."

Marceline shrugged. "Who fucking knows with him. I wouldn't be surprised, but he's always had commitment issues. So..." She shook her head again at the thought. "I like Garrison, but I don't think the timing is right."

"I agree. Also, I didn't know he was bi."

Marceline nodded, taking her last drink of coffee. "He experiments a lot. And he's not afraid to try. But he's been with other guys before, if that's what you're asking."

"I guess that answers it. I still try not to get involved with the rumors about him."

"Rumors?"

"That he's a sleaze." Lady gave a guilty look. Why did she feel bad over a rumor? It wasn't like she was breaking news to Marceline. She knew her brother was sexually irresponsible.

"Kinda, I suppose. But he's seemed to have matured a little after the last girlfriend."

"Fionna?"

"Yeah, her."

"Why was he so stuck on her?"

Marceline rested her coffee cup on the counter was a reverberating 'clink'. "I think she reminds him of an old friend."

"Sensitive subject?" Rain asked.

Marceline sighed. "For him, yes."

* * *

Marceline laid Bonnie down on the bed, continuing to kiss passionately as they positioned themselves.

Marshal was out, gathering party supplies with Garrison, Simon grabbing some ingredients for the traditional 'last meal of the year' dinner.

"Marceline..." Bonnie sighed.

The musician shot away from her, looking at the girl with worry. Bonnie bore into her eyes. Maybe there wasn't a need for such abrupt action. She relaxed. "Yeah?"

"I've noticed something."

Marceline sighed, rolling off from above Bonnie to sit beside her instead. "Which is?"

"You don't call me babe."

Marceline smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Is that a bad thing?" Marceline reached out to graze Bonnie's cheek lovingly with her thumb.

"No, I just thought you'd give me some sort of nickname by now." Marceline thought it was obvious that she wasn't really one of those sappy pet name givers. She wasn't sappy at all.

"I have. I call you princess constantly."

"But I feel like that word hasn't always been a loving word, you know?"

Marceline let her lips fall on her forehead. "You're thinking too much into this."

"I am," She agreed. "I just want to know if there's a reason."

"It just sounds weird, I guess."

"Sound weird?"

"Yes, it sounds weird coming out of my mouth."

"Like the word, or the meaning?"

"The word I guess? I don't know, Bon."

Bonnie nodded, letting the subject go. "Alright well, when did you say Marshal would be back?"

"Twenty minutes or so, why?"

"Just wondering." Bonnie rolled over Marceline, pinning her down with her weight.

Marceline smirked. "Oh, I see."

Bonnie's hair cascaded down like a waterfall. Her hair was a veil, that covered every inch of vision that wasn't directed toward the girl.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

"Have I ever expressed how beautiful you are?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Um, I'm sure you have."

"Then let me say it again," Marceline pulled her face down to kiss her. Her soft lips moving in motion with hers. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met, or will meet."

Bonnie smiled and kissed Marceline again, content with her warmth.

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **RikkiJade: That's basically all I do. I mean write and have no life.**

 **Shovel Knight: The direction will keep changing, trust me. And yeah! Sun and Moon is gonna be bomb. I love the new variation forms. I love looking at variation art. That's life dude.**

 **DarkestAngel18: As anyone would, she is definitely beating herself up over it. I mean coming out, or telling non accepting parents is a hard thing, but she really didn't want to lie and make a bad impression. Sometimes things just don't work out. And yeah..**

 **Radcoolbro7: *thumbs up***

 **D3nsei: The thing is, families and others opinions always matter to people, even if they don't like to admit it. It also takes time for things to settle. Happiness may be there, but it's always on the back of your mind. Like I said, it takes time.**

 **Princesssensei: I haven't added a lot about the mother, I kinda forgot to add much about her. My bad. I was thinking of making her kind of passive though. It mostly bothers the father though.**

 **Bibbs: Why thank you! I love when people boost my ego.**


	20. Chapter 20: New Years Eve Crash

**Hey guys! I can't wait for Christmas. It's my favorite. Like my absolute favorite. I love the atmosphere and all that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy your holiday, whatever you happen to do during this festive season. Onto the story!**

* * *

 **Saturday, December 31**

"You're serious?"

"Well...yes." Marceline looked down at the shorter girl in front of her. They had been walking down the street to find Marceline's car after liquor shopping, before Bonnie stopped to stare Marceline down as if she suddenly grew fangs.

"Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"It's not that crazy. We already live together." Marceline pointed out, with a cocky smile.

Bonnie rubbed her temples in annoyance. "I know, but this is a commitment. I can always just get a room change if we don't work out."

Marceline teasingly raised an eyebrow, stepping away from her girlfriend to give a hurt expression. "Do you think we won't work out?"

"That's not what I'm saying." She sighed.

"Then why are you so worried about it?" Marceline chuckled, closing the distance again. "We get an apartment, we don't have to worry about stupid campus rules, and plus. I'm twenty one. I need to move out. It's my time, Bonnie. Time to spread my wings and soar, and-"

"Okay, okay. I get it." Bonnie waved a hand at Marceline to stop.

Marceline smiled and took her girlfriends hand with content. "So is that a yes?"

"We can look to see if there are any available. If we would have looked for one a month ago, it would be easier to find..." Bonnie trailed off, looking at marceline who wore a mischievous smile. "What?"

"Already took care of it."

"Seriously?"

"Yup." She took out her phone to show a few pictures of the property. "There's one fifteen minutes away from campus, that's if you decide to walk. And it just so happens that it's conveniently located right beside your work. It has a two car garage and a decent sized back year. Aren't I good?" Marceline smiled widely, waiting for Bonnie to admit her brilliance.

"Can we afford it?"

The rocker pouted. _Of course that's the thing you ask. Can you not give me praise for figuring this all out in one day?_

"Well yeah, I'd have to get a job though."

"You don't have enough money in savings?"

Marceline laughed. "Oh trust me, I do. I'm just not wasting it on an apartment. I was thinking of getting a motorcycle in March. Nothing big, but, you know. And I want my savings to last through college expenses and to put a decent down payment on my first house."

Bonnie nodded. _At least she's being smart with her money._ "Well, have you applied anywhere?"

"Only places I really want to work at. I did get a call yesterday for a job interview on Monday."

"You already planned all of this out, before even saying anything to me?"

Marceline shrugged. "I talked to Keila about it, then Guy hooked me up with a friend of his that owns this rental property. He gave me a great deal because the guy owed Guy a favor or something? I don't know. I figured you'd be cool with it."

Bonnie nodded. "What company is the interview for?"

"Guitar Center, downtown."

"At least you'll be doing something you like."

"Or I'll be arguing with customers about spending a little more on a guitar that's a hundred times better. I mean, it's good marketing, but no one listens to sales people."

"I can see that happening. Do you know what you'll be paid?"

"About the same as you. I'll pay for rent, if you pay for utilities."

"I think we've struck a deal, Abadeer."

"I'll talk to Guy about it then." Marceline pulled Bonnie closer, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her on the top of her head. "Oh, by the way, the rental property has a gas stove. Not electric."

Suddenly a wide smile exploded onto the smaller girl's face. "I think moving is a good idea then."

* * *

"Okay, so 10 people?"

Marceline laid out all of the cooking supplies across the counter. They had to start cooking now, before any of their friends made their way to the house. Simon decided against being here, as it wouldn't look good if the people who showed up started talking about the party at the Dean's house. This was typical though, as he was usually invited to a nicer party elsewhere.

"Um...actually its 11." Bonnie shyly stated, glancing up at Marceline, who only raised an eyebrow.

"11? So we have..." Marceline started counting on her fingers. "Finn, Jake, Lady. Then Marshal, Garrison. Keila, Guy, Bongo and then you and I."

"And Braco."

Marceline stared at her in disbelief, her face begging for it not to be true. "You didn't."

Bonnie looked away and tried to play it cool, organizing the cooking material in front of her. "I did."

"Tell him he can't come."

Bonnie sighed, looking back up at Marceline who crossed her arms over her chest in protest. "He had no one to hang out with."

The rocker shrugged and blew a strand of hair out of her line of sight. "Not my problem."

"He helped you with your car."

"He drove me a half mile to get gas. I don't owe him anything." Marceline audibly laughed at the thought. Bonnnie thought it was a bit rude of her to shrug off someone like that.

"He hasn't done anything to you though."

"He doesn't have to, in order for me not to like him. He's going to make it awkward, so I don't want him here."

"The only one that will make it awkward is you, Marceline." Marceline glared at the smaller girl, who was unfazed by her intimidation tactics. "You're jealous of him, when you have no reason to be." Marceline rolled her eyes and Bonnie took initiative to step forward and place a hand on Marceline's chest. "He's a good guy, and he's not going to try anything. Especially not in front of you, or our whole group of friends."

Marceline stepped back, pulling herself away from Bonnies reach. "Might as well invite Lillian too."

"Seriously, did you hear nothing I just said?"

"You're defending him."

"And?"

"And you could have asked me first." Marceline snapped. Bonnie was taken aback by her outburst.

"Well...what about the apartment? You didn't ask me about it."

"It wasn't like I put money into it. I did ask before doing anything about it." Marceline sighed. "You could have asked. You didn't need to go behind my back about it." Marceline held out a hand for the box of cake mix on the counter. "Let's just get this done."

"Please don't be mad." Bonnie pleaded, handing the box to her lover, who almost immediately started to ignore her plea. "Marceline-" She stepped closer and Marceline flinched. _Why did she flinch?_

"Don't do that."

Bonnie took a step back, curiously watching as she went back to cooking. Her facial expression read hurt, but not from the problem she had previously presented about Braco.

"Did Ash ever hit you?"

"Will you hand me the vegetable oil. I accidentally grabbed the olive oil." She chuckled. She was acting, as if Bonnie wouldn't notice what was happening.

"Marceline," He gently stepped closer to the rocker, careful not to startle her. She rubbed up and down Marceline's arm in comfort, not pushing Marceline to look at her. "Did he ever hit you?"

Marceline stared at the bowl in front of her, eyes unwavering from the sight of unmixed materials.

"Do we have to talk about this?" Bonnie could see tears forming in Marceline's eyes.

"No...We don't have to talk about it."

Marceline finally looked down at Bonnie with a sigh, surprising the smaller girl in an overwhelming embrace.

"He can come, just...he can't stay like everyone else. Don't let him drink, if he does, call an Uber or something. He can't stay tonight."

"Deal." Bonnie whispered into the nook of Marceline's neck, holding her girlfriend tighter. "Deal."

"Is Braco coming?" Garrison asked, placing the party decorations on the table in the other room. "Not that I mind, but he just seems like a lot of trouble. Is it me, or is he in love with Bonnie?"

Marceline glanced down at Bonnie with an expression that read, 'see what I mean?'

"He is, but I'm trying to be nice." Bonnie chimed in.

"Now a days, guys think kindness is flirting." Marceline pointed out, pressing a kiss on her girlfriend's neck. Bonnie shivered in delight. Thankfully no one seemed to notice besides Marceline.

"Absolutely. Especially if you're already with someone. I would know." Marshal walking into the dining room, placing down the wine bottles on the table. The same ones from Marceline's liquor adventure earlier that day. "By the way, there's no way all of this is for the party." He gestured toward the 8 bottles. "And some of these aren't cheap."

"One is Simon's. I'm replacing anything I drank with Lady, and the Don Peridnon is mine."

"Damn. That's some good wine. You're sharing." Marshal demanded. Taking Simon's wine to his liquor cabinet beside the pantry.

"We'll keep an eye on him. Right Marshal?" Garrison prodded.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." He grumbled, looking through Simon's wine, picking out some better wine to replace one of the cheaper wines that Marshal wasn't fond of.

Bonnie hugged Marceline's waist tightly, digging her chin in Marceline's shoulder. Admidly it hurt a lot, but the gesture was comforting. "Don't worry, baby. It'll be okay."

Marceline wished that were true, but for now she could only wait.

* * *

Jake chuckled drunkenly as Marshal started to tell another joke. Seemingly, for the first time in a long time, Marshal was one of the only people that wasn't drunk. Keila was gone, she was lying against the couch, sprawled out against Guy, who held her close so she wouldn't fall.

Bongo sat beside Garrison, chatting about politics-mostly about minority rights. Only recently had Bongo been interested in any kind of politics. Marceline recalled him saying that he was really getting into American Government because his teacher was really inspiring. Or something like that.

Marceline noticed Garrison was very flirty when he was drunk, or maybe he was just excited about his new found relationship. Either way, Marshal must have found it cute. Marceline saw how he played along, and kissed him on cue.

Even Bonnie was struggling to keep a straight face when Marshal told his rancid sexual jokes. And usually she would object it. Most of the time, if the jokes here too detailed, she would leave the room.

Braco gave a little laugh out of politeness, and only had one drink that he had been sipping at for the hour he had been there. Marceline was still skeptical of his presence, but tried to enjoy her time without worrying about him too much.

"When is the countdown?" Bonnie asked, obviously a little more that buzzed.

"In fifteen minutes. I'll go turn on the TV, yeah?"

Bonnie nodded and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek before Marceline got up. Braco had seen that. Good.

"Marceline," She flinched at the sudden hand that gripped her shoulder. She quickly turned and threw the hand away, knowing well who had touched her. "Oh, sorry. I just wanted to talk to you." He smiled warmly, as if it would change any bad opinion that she held for him. It didn't change a thing.

"About what?" She practically snarled.

Braco took a step back, distancing himself from her reach. "I know you're still mad."

"You don't say."

"I'm not going to do anything, if that's what you're thinking-"

"I didn't know you could read minds."

Braco sighed, letting a hand stroke the short stubbly hairs on his head. "I don't mean harm. I really don't. I want you to know that."

"And?"

"I'm trying to make amends." He shook his head and chuckled, as if making his own joke inwardly. "You don't make it easy. But, I appreciate you letting me come over and hang out with you, and your friends. Even if you have been staring me down half the time."

"You're welcome, I guess." Marceline felt for the buttons on the side of her TV to find the right button to press.

"I'll leave after the countdown. I don't want you to have a bad night because of me." _Is he trying to guilt trip me? That manipulative son of a-_

She finally pressed the correct button, the TV illuminating with life. "Mm, that'd be a good idea."

He nodded, downing the last of whatever he had in his drink, looking shyly at the floor in thought. "Sorry. For uh...whatever I did to make you mad." _He's still doing it. What is he planning?_

"Just leave her alone." Marceline snapped quietly, not to draw too much attention to their conversation.

"She's my lab partner." He tried to object, but it only seemingly made her more upset. She knew that already. She knew that there was nothing she could do about being lab partners. He knew that she hated him for that, that there was no way out of this hole that he dug himself into.

"You flirt with her constantly." She shook her head, her lips pursing in anger. "She tells me every damn time you do it. Did you know that? Every time you say anything remotely...whatever you're trying to pull, you need to stop. You're trying to pull something, but I won't have it." Marceline tried to walk away, get away from him so she could calmly return to the party. She headed toward the empty kitchen, but he followed.

"I've been better." Marceline glared at him, knowing well that he can't lie to her. "I have. Sometimes it just comes out...and I realize it. I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"Can I be honest?"

"For your sake, I hope you have been." Marceline muttered.

"I'm not trying to take her away from you, I'm not. But I do like her, and I can't hide those feelings. We both know, feelings are something you just can't hide."

Marceline swiftly grabbed him by the collar and slammed his back against the fridge. He didn't know the meaning of stop. That was obvious to her now. This was the second time she had to resort to violence with him. This time would her point get across to him?

"You better watch what comes out of your mouth next, or I swear..."

Braco glared at her, his eyebrows knit together in frustration. He was shaking, but it wasn't out of fear. "I can't hide my feelings. She's _amazing_. And she deserves better than a no good punk, who only knows how to resort to fighting instead of letting things go. You're bad for her. I'm not afraid to admit that to you."

It took Marceline a second to process what he dared to say to her. "It's time for you to leave." She let go of him and shoved him toward the door. But he stood there, confidence radiating.

"This won't work out for you."

"I said leave." She warned one last time, taking a step closer.

"Or what? You'll hurt me? Is that really all you can do? You just hurt people, Marceline. That's all you do. And soon Bonnie will be over the whole 'badass' thing you're going for. And she'll find someone better. Hell, anyone would be better." He spat, finally walking toward the door. She followed quickly after him, ready to take him down, beat the shit out of him. She didn't care about the consequences. At least not right now.

He slammed the door in her face as he left, blocking her from whatever she would have done to him.

"Marceline?" Bonnie asked, jogging up to her, laying a hand on her chest. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, he's not coming to the next party. He doesn't know how to keep his trap shut." She ran a hand through her hair and walked to Keila, leaving Bonnie to walk after her. "Hey, I need a smoke. Where's your purse?"

Guy pointed toward the kitchen for the intoxicated Keila, who grumbled something about Marceline always taking her smokes.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Bonnie tried to block her girlfriend from continuing on her path of destruction.

"What do you like about me?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow at Marceline's odd question. "Is it my hard exterior?"

"What?"

"Do you only like me because I'm a badass?"

Bonnie quickly understood, wrapping herself around her girlfriend, sighing deeply into her chest. She pressed a loving kiss on her neck. "I think I started to like you when I realized that you were more than a hard exterior, that you had a soft side that you hid from everyone. Even yourself. I think you're afraid of being soft because you've been hurt so many times. But I feel comfortable around you." Bonnie ended her sentence almost inaudiblely. "I hope you feel comfortable around me."

"Happy Aniversary." Marceline whispered, realizing the date. She kissed the top of her head gently. "You make me see the good in the world again, Bonnibel."

Bonnie pulled herself away from her tall girlfriend, handing her one of Keila's cigarets. "Go smoke. The countdown is soon. I want that midnight kiss. Even though you'll taste like cigaret."

"I can smoke after-"

"No." Bonnie stopped her, knotting her girlfriend shirt in her hands, leaning close to her ear. "I kinda like it." She whispered.

Marceline raised an eye. "You're a bit odd, Bonnibel."

The smaller girl laugh, closing the gap between them. "Maybe. But at least I can show that side of me."

Marceline allowed herself to kiss her griflfriend gently. More than a few simple kisses grazed their lips before Marceline headed outside for a quick smoke.

Bonnie smiled in the silence of the kitchen, staring at the two empty wine glasses that sat in the empty sink, ready to be washed out.

"She really likes you."

Bonnie jumped at the sudden voice. She clenched her hand to her heart, laughing, realizing who it was. "Finn," She laughed. "I almost forgot you were still here. You've been really quiet."

"Oh," he rubbed the back of his neck, smiling. "Don't tell Jake, but Keila gave me some of her special smokes and uh..." He suddenly spaced out, Bonnie could tell by the blank expression on his face. "I've just been keeping my thoughts to myself. Been trying not to drink with it. Heard that could be bad." He looked up and smiled. "But you and Marceline are really good together."

"Well thanks, Finn."

"When she would hang out with Lady and Jake last year, she smiled and stuff. I mean, it took a while for her to get here since Ash like...broke her heart or something, but she just seems happier now."

Bonnie's stomach suddenly felt hot. "I'm glad to hear that." She smiled, trying to hide her excitement.

"It's time guys!" Jake yelled from the living room.

"I'll get Marceline." Bonnie told Finn, who only nodded in response.

She walked out to see Marceline inches from her. She was just on her way inside. Marceline smirked and Bonnie stepped aside to let her through. "Why thank you."

"Ten!" Finn yelled, jumping up and down in front of the TV screen.

"9," they continued in unison. "8, 7, 6," Marceline glanced down at Bonnie, placing an arm around her waist. "5, 4..."

"3," Marceline chuckled.

"2," Bonnie continued, leaning closer to Marceline, their lips connected before the countdown was even over. Marceline pulling the girl close in desperation. This was real, there was more than infatuation in their relation like Braco had implied. There was something special here.

They disconnected from each other, staring into each other's eyes. _You're the one, there's no way you're not._ Marceline admitted to herself. _I'm sure of it._

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Bibss: Ego boost is what I look for in a writer. I actually love feedback. Like when people criticize my work in a non douche-y way. I like to see if what I write is actually tangible. You know? Sorry, blabbing. But, really, thank you. **

**D3nsei: I'm definitely more of a Bubbline fan. It's kinda odd writing it, in all honesty, but I actually do it because my girlfriend likes that pairing a lot too. I think even more so. **


	21. Chapter 21: Unwanted Visitors

**Man, I love being on break, even though I decided to work more hours...obviously I've had the time to write more, hence longer chapters and/or frequent updates. So I'm glad I'm about to do this. Even if I don't update more than my regular once a week update, I will write more so that I can have something to update with in the future.**

 **Also, on that note, I have an idea for another story that I was going to start on that I've wanted to do for about 6 months now. I wanted to see if you guys would be interested in a Harry Potter themed Bubbline fic. Now, this will not include any of the known harry potter characters. It would only be the setting and situations. I wouldn't post anything until after this fic is completed, but...yea or nay? Review, PM me. Tell me your opinions.**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

 **Tuesday, January 20th**

Marceline stepped foot into the open room. After Bonnie and Marceline moved their stuff in, they found they had a lot more space and not a lot to put in. Eventually that wouldn't be the case, but as for now, Marceline's room was void of creativity.

There was only one solution: to fill the room with musical instruments and make it as much as man cave as she possibly could. Unfortunately Bonnie wasn't there to help organize. So as a result, Marceline gathered Keila, Bongo, and Guy to pack a few things from Simon's house.

"Yo, Keila," Bongo yelled from across the room. "Can you hand me the tuning key? I think one of the toms are out of tune." He glanced down at the head of his set, skimming the imperfections withstood from the constant beatings. "Actually, I should probably replace it soon."

"Good idea." Guy said, setting down his keyboard against the furthest wall. "You haven't played with that set for over a year."

Bongo smiled as if thinking back on those memories. "Well I needed something to play on today. If we're making this a practice room then we need to jam in it. It's like an initiation."

Marceline walked into the room, lifting her large amp and setting it down beside the keyboard. "We can jam once we move everything and unpack, but my room isn't big enough to be a jam space. I don't think I could fit your set, Bongo."

A small _thud_ sounded from the other room, before Keila emerged, carrying a different amp that was half the size and weight of her.

"I had a question about that." She said with an _oof_ as she set down the amp. "Why do you two have separate rooms if you're together?"

Marceline shrugged. "Why not?"

Guy leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "Because you two are together, we assumed you'd be sleeping in one bed. That's what you do anyways, right?"

"Yeah, but we both need our space. She's not going to want my guitars and musical crap everywhere. Just like I don't want her binders and science junk in my space."

They all seemed satisfied with the answer. Bongo pouted at the realization that he couldn't play drums at Marceline's new place. "I see your point. So who's room are you staying in?" Bongo asked, genuinely interested.

"Uh..." Marceline thought a moment. "I don't think we've discussed it. Guess it depends on the day?"

"It'll probably be Bonnie's room." Keila butted in. "She's be stuck in her room studying and Marceline will be forced to stay in there with her."

"She's kinda right." Marceline admitted. "That's fine though. I don't mind."

"You will eventually." Guy wrapped an arm around Keila as she approached. It was still weird to see them together. Well, like this, all romantic and such. "Trust me."

"My room isn't so bad." Keila interjected, nudging him in the side. Marceline gagged thinking about them in that setting.

Guy shrugged. "So your bass amp, the guitar amp, the black bass, the wood finished bass, and your acoustic electric?"

"That's all the music stuff I'm bringing. You took the two boxes downstairs, right?"

"Yup, they're in Bongo's truck."

"Okay, sweet." Marceline nodded. "Is it bad that I'm nervous?"

"Not at all, hun." Keila patted Marceline on the arm. "It's okay to be nervous. This is your first apartment."

"Well technically-"

"No, Ash owns his house. You didn't pay a dime. You just moved in. This is different." Keila made sure that was clear. "You pay for this place, you're living with someone you haven't known for a long period of time, and you've got your first job at Guitar Center."

"Wait," Bongo's eyes widened. "You got the job?"

Marceline raised an eyebrow. "I started yesterday, Bongo."

"No one tells me anything. You guys need to keep me in the now." Bongo proceeded to throw himself on Marceline's bed. "Your bed is really comfortable."

"Thanks, you guys ready?"

"As we'll ever be." Bongo sighed, forcing himself off the bed. He grabbed the amp Keila brought in with one hand while taking one of the cased basses. Guy grabbed the other bass and Keila grabbed her guitar. Marceline picked her amp up again and they all made their way to Bongo's car, ready to set off on her next adventure: being an adult.

* * *

Bonnie stared at the glass door, waiting, begging for someone to walk in. It usually wasn't this slow. Sure, it was a Monday, that usually meant it would be a slow work day, but it was never this slow. Usually college students would come in, loud and obnoxiously clattering chairs around and creating a fun atmosphere.

As of right then, there was only one person sitting in the coffee shop, a regular that went by the name of Squirrel who was freakishly in love with Jake. Jake just so happened to be too non-observant to notice. But Bonnie noticed immediately. Any time there was movement the boy would look up from his book and stare at Bonnie, as if she were keeping Jake away from him.

Jake was again in the back, cleaning up the stove and putting away the rest of the cooking materials, as it was an hour until close.

The boy looked at Bonnie once more and finally walked out, leaving his trash on the table, just like he did every Monday.

Bonnie groaned and went around the counter to pick the mess. He even had the audacity to write ' _thanks_ ' in ketchup on his plate. She wasn't sure if it was genuine or his best shot at a prank. She brought the dish back for Jake to wash so she could stand at the counter.

"So I heard you got an apartment with ol' Marceline." Jake said, breaking the silence.

"Yup, across the street. You can come see after our shift is over, if you want."

He nodded, taking the dishes from her and starting to wash them in the sink. "Sounds good. I'm going over to Lady's dorm afterward."

Bonnie smiled, nudging him in the side. "Well I know you two will have a lot of fun."

"Oh shush." He tried to conceal his blush by brushing his face with the back of his hand. "We were thinking about getting an apartment and asking you guys to move in, but guess you two figured the rooming situation out by yourself."

"I'm sure I could convince Marceline to do that. We have two bedrooms."

"Nah, it's fine." He shrugged, placing the dishes into the dishwasher and drying his hands. "I'm saving up for one of those nice apartments across town."

Bonnie leaned against the sink's counter, crossing her arms over her chest. "Will you be able to afford that?"

"No idea," He chuckled "It'd be nice though."

Bonnie nodded, opening the kitchen door to see someone waiting at the counter. How had she not noticed the little door bell ring?

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. I was cleaning up in the back."

The man smiled, waving a hand at her. "It's okay. I'm in no rush. You were just doing your job." He told her as she approached the register.

She noticed immediately how he loomed over her. He gave no indication of ill meaning, or at least it didn't seem that way, but he gave off an odd vibe. It wasn't his oddly colored platinum hair, or his lax-ripped clothing. Something seemed off, and she couldn't place her finger on it.

"What'll you have today?" She asked, trying not to assess the man's persona too much.

He scratched at his beard for a moment, staring up at the menu board behind her before looking down with a smile. "What do you recommend?" Not a hard question, but he didn't seem the type to ask. He looked like he knew exactly what he was there for.

Bonnie turned to look at what they had in the confections case. "I recommend the coffee cake, if you're hungry. It usually goes well with black coffee or green tea."

He smiled, staring intently into her eyes. They were a dark brown, enticingly dark. They almost reminded her of Marceline's but without the hint of red.

"I'll have that then." He said suddenly, snapping her out of her daze. "Actually, make that two."

She nodded, getting a plate and opening the confections counter. "And did you want coffee or tea?"

"Tea for me, and I wasn't sure if you wanted a coffee or tea. You looked content with both."

"Oh." Bonnie realized what was happening. "I can't-"

"I insist." He gave a wide smile that somewhat put her thoughts at ease.

The only thing allowing her to continue with this transaction was her boredom. What else did she have to do? She had warning signs flashing everywhere, when there was no reasoning behind them. She knew she shouldn't have sat down with him, but then again, she had nothing else to do.

"Your name is Bonnie right?" He asked, taking ahold of the warm mug that held his tea. Little wisps of steam emerged from the cup and dissipated at they went. Bonnie sat down across from him at one of the tables, coffee in hand.

She wasn't alarmed that he knew her name. After all, she was wearing her name tag. "Yeah, um, thanks for the meal. I appreciate it."

"It's no problem. I don't like eating alone." He gave another smile and broke his cake in half, nibbling at the crumbs on top.

She raised an eyebrow. "You'd rather eat with a stranger than to eat alone?"

"Yeah, I uh...I like to get to know people too, build friendships." He finally took a bite of the cake and nodded, happy with the flavor.

Bonnie nodded, taking a bite out of her slice of coffee cake too. "I wish I had the guts to do that."

"To what, Bonnie?"

"To ask a total stranger to eat with me."

The man shrugged. "I don't consider you a stranger, Bonnie." His voice dropped a little deeper as he sipped at his tea, wincing at the heat. "I've never met a stranger." He set the tea down and grasped his mouth with his hand. "Damn, you really made that hot."

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." She stood up, ready to get something to sooth his wound. "Do you want me to get some ice to-"

"No no, it's okay. Please," He gestured for her to sit down, and she did with only a little hesitance.

He took the last bite of his coffee cake, content with his meal. She tried not to stare at him, or study him, but God was it hard not to. He was such an odd character, she still couldn't put away the odd sense of feeling like she knows him.

"Hey Bon-" Jake opened the kitchen and stared, his face contorting into something Bonnie hadn't seen from him. Was he actually mad? Was it because she wasn't at the counter or was it because she was eating with a customer?

"I'll let you get to work." The man said, standing and handing over his plate and mug. He made his way toward the door, ignoring Jake's glare. "Oh," he turned to look at Bonnie as he opened the door, smile on his face. "and you were right about the coffee cake." He smiled once more and walked out, the ring of the bell indicating their time together was over.

Jake jumped over the counter and grabbed the plates. "What the hell, Bonnie." He tried not to yell, but his face and actions said it all.

"I'm sorry, Jake." Bonnie stood, looking down at her feet apologetically. "I didn't think it would be a big deal if I sat and ate with the customer-"

"What?" He gave a confused look. "Do you really think that's what I'm mad about?"

Bonnie rubbed her arm in nervousness. "What are you mad about then?"

He pointed toward the door. "You were talking with _Ash_. You know, Marceline's ex." He threw his hands up, trying to get her to understand the importance of what happened.

Bonnie's stomach dropped at the realization. "Should I call Marceline?"

Jake shook his head. "God, I don't even know where to begin..." He sighed, placing the dishes on the counter.

"Oh my God, he seemed so nice though, nothing like Marceline told me."

"He can be good when he wants to, but that...he was playing you. He must know you two are together." He rubbed his chin, taking his phone from his pocket to look at the time. "Why don't you call Marceline, and have her walk you home. I know it's only across the street, but it's dark out. I don't think Ash will hurt you, but you should still be cautious."

"Okay." She nodded, taking her phone out to dial for Marceline. It rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, will you-" It just hit her that Marceline would be just as much in danger if she walked over here by herself. "Will you make sure we have eggs? I was going to make us breakfast in the morning."

"How sweet." There was clattering on the other end of the line. "We have half a dozen. Will that be enough?"

"Yup, thanks hun. I'll be home in an hour-"

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No no, that's okay. Jake was going to come see the house. We'll be home after we clean up." He looked at Jake for confirmation. He nodded and walked into the back.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Bonnie tried not to sound nervous.

"Bye."

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **D3nsei: Yup, I was finally able to do some work in my chapters. I felt it showed more of Braco's character, also the apartment thing is playing right into my hands. So, indeed, it will be interesting. **

**Bibss 3 : I was never a huge fan of Braco either. He was only in one episode in the actual series, but there was so many things going on, that the only thing I could actually figure out about him is that he doesn't stop trying. And that's not necessarily a good thing. So, In general, because of my shipper heart, I cannot like Braco. Thus my anger toward him. Also yes, I try to keep up with the weekly updates, but it never quite works out in my favor. I try to keep up with it the best I can, but...yay college. It really likes to ruin plans.**

 **Radcoolbro7 : Oh my gosh, thank you so much! It fills my heart with joy to see you say that. Like, that made my entire day. I always worry that there needs to be more detail and that it needs to be more immersive, but hearing you say that fills made my day. Also, I've thought about publishing some of my other non-fanfic stories, but I wasn't sure if I should revise or not. Also, I heard that there was a published bubbline fanfiction. Like paperback and everything. **


	22. Chapter 22: The Book of Job

**Hey guys, remember to comment and tell me yea or nah or the harry potter styled fic. Hope you guys had a happy holidays! My stepmom had a major surgery so I've been taking care of her this past week, that's why this is late. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Wednesday, February 1st**

They were back in school. That wasn't a good statement in Finn's eyes. He hated school. No, hate wasn't a strong enough word. He _loathed_ school. To him, the education system has failed him.

He sighed and stuck his hands deep within his pockets. This was week 3 of the new semester, and every day he felt as if it was already dragging him down. At this point his grades weren't bad, but that was only as of this point. Once state testing starting coming around his grades would fall.

He strutted down the hall, his eyes wondering across the hall looking for something that would keep him entertained. There was nothing going on. His fellow peers kept casual conversations as they continued to their next class.

Earlier than he wanted to, he reached his class. other students passed him as he stared at the door frame, every time he crossed over, he lost a little more of himself.

 _Maybe I should skip class_...He thought, looking around him at the familiar faces of other students. _What would Jake think of that..._

He sighed and entered the classroom, removing his backpack and placing it under his chosen desk. Thankfully this teacher didn't have assigned seating, which was a rarity these days.

The bell wrung, gesturing to the teachers across the school campus that their break time was over. "Good morning." The teacher yawned on cue. "Take out your notes, we're watching a few videos over the cellular anatomy within our bodies." He looked around until his eyes landed on Finn. Of course Finn knew what this meant. "Finn, can you name one part of the cell?"

"Mitochondria."

"Good, what's it's purpose exactly?"

"It's the powerhouse of the cell, pretty much the brain."

"Right. Now Rachael-"

Finn was lucky he even remembered that much. He wasn't sure why that one piece of information stuck in his head.

The class continued on and for most of the class, the light was off so they could see the smart-board screen clearly. The movie wasn't awful, it was supposed to be appealing for people in his age group. For Finn, it just wasn't clicking. He didn't care about it, nor did he want to care enough to understand. None of this would transfer over to his adult life after high school.

When the bell chimed everyone immediately left class in a hurry, including Finn who realized...he should have just skipped class.

He marched outside with the large group of students who were also trying to escape from this hell hole. He headed toward the parking lot where Jake would be waiting for him. Usually he took the bus, but today was different. It was Lady's birthday. So jake took the day off work to take her to dinner. Finn was only being picked up because Jake had nothing else to do.

"Hey." Finn greeted solemnly, closing the car door behind him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Long day." Finn stated. "Just want to go home."

Jake watched his brother, looking him up and down to decide what his next move would be. But life wasn't like his card games. These decisions were different. "Do you need me to stay tonight?"

"No, you have fun with Rain." Finn was giving short responses, almost as if he was mad, but he wasn't. He didn't know what was wrong with him.

"Okay, well I can give you money to order a pizza or something. Sound good?"

"Sure."

Jake gripped his steering wheel, trying to contain his anger. "Okay, seriously, what's up? There's obviously something wrong. I'm trying to help here. That's what you wanted me to do, right?"

"Yeah." Finn's voice was quiet, thoughtful. "I was just thinking, maybe I should drop out."

Jake shook his head. "Mom and Dad would come back from the grave and haunt me if I let you do that. You're one semester away from graduating. Then you'll be done."

Finn nodded, understandingly. "Still, I can't stand being in there."

"No one can, we just have to do it. Have you thought about college?"

Finn shook his head, still staring out the window as his older brother drove. He fiddled his fingers in his lap. "I'm not cut out for it. Plus, I don't have the grades or ACT scores they'd like. I'd be piled in debt."

Jake shrugged, glancing over at his brother. "Most people are piled in debt, you know-"

"I don't want to be like most people." His voice went soft again.

Jake drummed on his steering wheel for a second before he realized something. "You can work with me then."

Finn looked over at his brother. "Really?"

Jake nodded. "You're a month away from 18. You can come work with me at the coffee shop. It'll be a good first job, I think."

Finn sat in silence for a moment in thought. He'd get to meet a lot of cool people, plus it would keep him busy. He might be able to finally get his first car and eventually get on his own two feet.

"I'd like that."

Jake couldn't help but smile. "I'll talk to the owner about it then. She said she thought it would be busier, come spring."

Finn nodded. "Who works there?"

"Bonnie and I work most nights. There's a kid named B-mo that works there now, and I hardly know the people who work mornings."

"You're the manager right?"

"Night manager, yes. Why?"

"I wasn't sure. You don't talk about work often."

"There's nothing to talk about. Nothing really happens." By the way Jake's hands were gripped on the wheel, he felt as if that weren't true.

* * *

Although, the thought of working in a music store would fill Marceline's heart with joy, she found that when dealing with obnoxious customers who obviously had no idea how to handle the merchandise was more than she could handle. It was as if those same annoying customers were playing horribly on purpose. He hoped she would get used to this.

Her manager said she handled them well, so that was a sign that she was meant for this job.

It was now closing time and the outside doors were locked until they were supposed to leave.

"Marceline," One of her fellow co-workers yelled from an instrument group over. He was a lanky character, pale as sin, and Marceline thought she remembered him saying he was in a screamo band. "Can you come help me stock the drum sets in the back?" He asked, jerking his thumb behind him.

"Sure, I'll be right there, David." She finished re-organizing the guitar straps and made her way toward the back room.

When she opened the door she noticed her co-worker leaning against one of the doors; noticeably the piano room. He immediately noticed her presence and put a skinny finger to his mouth, shushing her and then waving her forward. She did, taking precaution not to make any extra noise.

He pointed toward someone in the middle of the room playing piano. She wasn't sure why this was significant, as it was a music store after all, but she looked anyway and noticed one of their other co-workers playing on it. Her hair was a deep auburn red that curled and spun down to the middle of her back. That was all she could see from her standpoint.

"I've never heard her play." He whispered.

Marceline had to admit, she was graceful with her fingers. Every note was given an appropriate tempo, length and measurement of sound. She didn't want to say it was perfect, but it was. She was a natural.

"What's her name again?" Marceline whispered as the man closed the door silently.

"Phoebe, she's worked here for a year now and I've never once heard her play an instrument." The man chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't know why she'd hide that sort of talent. Even I'm not that good." He immediately began to shrug it off. "Alright, help me lift this box."

Marceline obliged. taking one side of the box and lifting it, but she couldn't help but listen to the whispers of perfect melodies through the door.

* * *

It was dark out, not a star to be seen in the endless sky. Marceline assumed it was because they were in the city, but she was starting to think it was because of the annoyingly bright street lamps blinding her sight.

She kept the door to the store opened while Her manager and her phoebe were setting the alarm. Marceline still didn't understand why they had glass doors. It was all to easy to break in and steal anything in there.

Phoebe then walked out of the store with her bag loosely kept up by her shoulder. "Alright, go home guys, I'll see you tomorrow." The manager greeted, letting the door shut behind them. The manager waved and walked to their. Phoebe was heading the same direction as Marceline, who had parked right beside her.

"Apparently David didn't know you played piano." Marceline interjected into the silence.

"What?"

"He said he's never heard you play." Marceline repeated, leaning up against her car when they had arrived to that point.

"Oh. I didn't think anyone was around." She didn't looked pleased.

"You okay there, champ?"

The red head nodded and proceeded into her car, the engine started up with ease. The girl rolled down her passenger window to say, "I'll see you tomorrow, Marceline."

"See you then." Marceline opened her car door and started her engine as well as Phoebe drove off.

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **DarkestAngel18: Thank you for voting. Because you voted first you get 5 brownie points. Fun fact: I almost wrote the Harry Potter fic over this one. **

**D3nsei: You know, in a lot of fics you see ash as this horrible guy. And yeah, he's sexist, yeah...a lot a bit sexist, and he manipulates people. But to my knowledge, he doesn't seem like he'd actually hurt anyone. **

**Loveliest Guest : No one gets hurt when you have the big ol' Jake by yer side. **

**Zoppez : Updates ahoy! I will keep up with it the best I can. **

**Howdoyoucomeupwithausername : First off, you got a really long name there bud. Secondly, That makes me so happy! When I first dtarted writing fic, I would often read others to see how I can improve mine. I would binge on fanfiction just to see how the writer wrote. Asking myself what's good and whats bad. But now, I can finally consider myself a good writer. Thanks bud!**


	23. Chapter 23: Shots Fired

**Welcome back my lovely readers! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Thursday, February 2nd**

She felt comfortable, and that was a really weird statement for Marceline to think, but it was true. She loved the people she worked with, as well as the atmosphere of the workplace. She especially enjoyed the company of Phoebe.

Now, Phoebe was an odd character, much like Marceline, except more hesitant to talking or giving out information about herself. She was very reserved and you couldn't push her or she would back away from the situation. Marceline saw how difficult it must have been for Bonnie when they had first met.

Marceline also tried to keep personal business out of her work life.

Marceline held a crate of guitar strings in her hands as she walked across the store. There had been a large amount of guitar strings brought that day. Maybe 2017 was the year of broken strings.

Dropping the crate on the floor, Marceline started stocking the wall behind the counter which was the place they stored every brand of guitar strings you could ever imagine or think of. Then she noticed the person at the register, folded over the counter with her head in her hands waiting for a customer.

"Hey, Phoebe," She called. The girl glanced over at Marceline curiously, her red hair flowed behind her. "What's green and has wheels?"

The girl allowed a small smile on her lips and rolled her eyes, parting her hair out of her face. "Not this again."

"No no," Marceline insisted, waving her hands around in exaggeration. "What's green and has wheels?" She tried again, trying to seem more convincing than the last few times she had asked.

The girl sighed, leaning against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest in defeat. "What?"

The rocker cracked a smile. "Grass, I lied about the wheels." Phoebe shook her head and turned front toward the counter again which led Marceline to frown. "Hey, Phoebe." She called again.

The girl shook her head. "I know, it's grass because you lied about the wheels."

"No no, look." The girl quickly turned around to be started by her co-worker who stood a foot behind her.

"Holy shit." She whispered, clutching her heart and lightly shoving the laughing Marceline. "You scared the shit out of me." She tried to hold in her laugh and look mad, but she couldn't contain her laughter.

"You know what'd be fun?"

Phoebe raised an eyebrow, leaning against the counter again. "What?"

"Hanging out outside of work."

Phoebe blinked, giving either a disgusted or confused look. Marceline wasn't quite sure what it was. "You're kidding, right?"

Marceline tried to ignore the aching pain she felt at the comment. She tried not to make it seem as if it hurt as much as it did. "Am I that horrible?"

"No, that's not what I mean, I'm just surprised?" It came out as more of a question.

"Listen, if you don't want to-"

"That sounds super fun. You're right. We should hang out."

Her abrupt response startled Marceline. "And you'll actually talk about yourself, right?"

Phoebe giggled. "I guess it depends on what we decide to talk about."

"We'll talk about you, since you're so secretive."

"Then I'll have to warn you-I'm not all that interesting-oh, hold on." She turned around to greet a customer as soon as they walked up the the nodded as she went back to stocking the guitar strings on their individual shelves.

It took a few minutes before their conversation could continue. "Sometime this weekend then?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh, sure. Sunday work for you, or are you a church goer?"

The red head played with her hair. "Weirdly enough, I go on Wednesdays."

"You're right, that is weird."

They both shared a laugh. "Well I can pick you up and we can do whatever a phoebe does. And for my sake I hope it's not something sexual."

"What would make you think that?"

Marceline shrugged, picking up the empty box of strings and collapsing it down. "Quiet people are often the kinkiest. Have you ever noticed?"

"I don't date."

Marceline clicked her tongue on the top of her mouth. "You're missing out. Making out is fun. Builds your immune system or something." She recalled that fact from Bonnie.

"Is that an invitation?"

Marceline laughed a little too hard at that. "You wish. Oh, by the way I'm not working tomorrow. So make sure that Gavin knows that the new shipments of Schecters came in."

Phoebe pouted. "Will do. Are you leaving?"

"Yup, came in early today. I'm having dinner with my brother and his boyfriend tonight."

"Oh, well have fun with that."

"I hope it goes well."

"See you Sunday then."

"See ya."

Marceline headed to the back to clock out, ready for the interesting night ahead.

* * *

 **Friday, February 3rd**

It was hard not to moan, for every kiss gently placed on her neck, the more passionate Marceline seemed. Bonnie was already sitting on her girlfriend's lap, bodies pressed firmly against each other, yet she still wanted to be closer.

Bonnie let herself give a loud sigh as Marceline's kisses trailed back up her neck to finally let their lips meet. But the trail was cut short by a light bite on the nape of her neck. Bonnie yelped and pulled Marceline closer just as the rocker chuckled into her ear.

"Admit it, you're totally into biting." The warmth of her breath made her feel as if she couldn't control her body anymore. She felt like collapsing in her arms.

Bonnie's head leaned against Marceline's to stay close to her. "I never said I wasn't."

Another rough kiss was planted on the outline of her jaw before their lips met. Bonnie admitted, she liked when Marceline was rough.

Bonnie allowed Marceline's hands to explore under her shirt. Marceline was still obviously hesitant and unsure about their boundaries, but scratched down her back in an effort to feel even more chills than she already was feeling. As if that were possible.

"Marceline," Bonnie sighed after a few more minutes of kissing. "I've been thinking..."

The rocker leaned back, brushing the hair out of her face. "Yeah?"

Bonnie leaned forward for a kiss. "We've been making out for a good half hour and I'm starving."

Marceline chuckled. "Is meat lovers, okay?"

"Mhm," Bonnie mumbled, leaning close to Marceline, but far enough to tease her for a kiss.

Marceline only smiled and dialed the number in her phone. They call Papa Johns more often than they should have.

It wrung twice before they picked up. And ordering was hard whenever all you can concentrate on is your severely turned on girlfriend.

As soon as the call ended, Marceline tossed her phone aside and continued with their usual nightly activities. A movie was playing in the background, but much like every night this week, was ignored.

"Maybe we should take this into the bedroom." Bonnie whispered seductively.

Marceline sucked in a deep breath and looked at her girlfriend with a confused look. "The pizza is almost here."

"Not for a little while." Bonnie was practically begging at this point.

"Bon, I don't think-"

The door bell wrung, stopping the girls mid conversation. They couldn't help but stare at each other for a moment. That couldn't have been the pizza guy.

"I'll get it." Marceline jumped up, letting Bonnie fall gently down onto the couch. She quickly readjusted her shirt, seeing as it was backwards. As the door opened she stood face to face with what she hated most and closed the door without a second thought.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Uh?"

Marceline locked the door as the knocking persisted, making her way to Bonnie, acting as if nothing were happening. She wrapped an arm around her smaller girlfriend and found the remote, proceeding to turn on the TV.

A muffled voice called from the other side of the door. "Marceline, open the door."

Marceline only turned up the volume of the TV, drowning out the noise from the visitor.

"Marceline who's at the door?"

She raised an eyebrow. "No one?"

"Marceline-"

Marceline's frown creased. "It's Ash."

Bonnie's face flushed white. "What do we do?"

Marceline shrugged. "Nothing. He'll go away eventually."

"How are you so non-chalant about this?" Bonnie's heart was racing. He knew where they _lived._ He could come over at any time and hurt them. He could _stalk_ them. How could she stay so calm? All she felt was pure anxiety.

She chuckled and glanced down at her smaller girlfriend who clung onto her for dear life. "You're acting as if he's dangerous."

"Marceline," He called, yelling from outside.

"Is he not?"

Marceline pursed her lip in thought and shook her head. "No, not really. I don't know why you'd think that."

"You made him seem as if he was abusive, and that's what everyone else has acted like-as if he's this psychopath-"

The rocker parted a hair out of her face, staring into Bonnie's eyes lovingly, reassuringly. "He's not, okay? He's just being _annoying_." She yelled the last part knowing full well he could hear her.

The knocking persisted. "I need to talk to you." He yelled.

Marceline's arm tightened around her girlfriend. "Fuck off."

"Please Marceline."

Sudden rage surged through Marceline's body. "I'm getting my gun." She whispered to Bonnie, jumping up from the couch.

"Marceline don't do that!"

Bonnie jumped up from the couch and ran to the door, swinging it wide open revealing the white haired punk. He looked surprised to even see Bonnie. "Ash please leave, she has a-"

"Move Bon." Marceline called, loading a clip into her gun.

Ash only rolled his eyes. _How is this not effecting him?_ "Come on, Marceline. There's no need for this." He said, as if she wasn't holding a pointing a gun straight at his chest.

Marceline put an arm in front of Bonnie, pulling her back behind her. "You need to leave." She warned.

"This isn't the first time she's done this." Ash directed toward Bonnie.

"I said leave."

"Marceline, I still love you."

Bonnie saw her girlfriend tense.

"You think I give a fuck?"

Ash looked straight down at the ground. "I came to apologize."

"You shouldn't have." Marceline gestured for him to leave, but of course he didn't take notice to it. "Leave, Ash."

"I can't."

"You _will._ "

He took a step forward and without hesitation Marceline shoved the gun into his chest, pulling back the hammer, ready to fire. It didn't stop him from continuing whatever he was going to do.

Bonnie knew what would happen next, but let it happen, as she had no control over the situation. She looked away, angry at herself for allowing this to happen. It was so quick and it shouldn't have gotten to this point.

He grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss, pressing his lips against her unwilling ones just as she pulled the trigger. Only a click initiated her action.

Ash pulled back, looking at Bonnie who could only glare at him. He gave a surprised look at Marceline when he realized she had pulled the trigger to an empty blank. "I figured as much."

Marceline didn't hesitated to hit him on the side of the head with the bottom of the gun. He head flew to the side as he was hit, forcing him to stumble over.

"Fuck!" He yelled, grasping the side of his head. "What the shit, Marceline!"

Tears ran down her face as she shoved him toward the door. "What the fuck did you think was going to happen? I don't love you anymore, Ash. You fucked up. You can't redeem yourself." She pushed him again, slowly getting him out of the house. "I would have killed you if I had loaded the clip. And God I wish I had." She pointed behind him toward the open outside air. "Leave, before I call the cops, you piece of shit."

They stood there in silence, staring at each other. Neither one moved.

Bonnie wasn't sure of what to say or do, so she clenched her fists and glared at him, hoping he would get the hint to leave. Marceline was shaking.

His voice cracked. "I'm sorry, Marceline."

Her lip quivered, gripping the door handle. "You haven't changed a bit." The door closed, leaving them in silence. "I'm going to bed." She announced. The pizza is already paid for. He should be here any moment. Give him a five out of my wallet." That was all she had to say before she walked into her room, shutting the door behind her.

Then a sudden realization happened, forcing Bonnie to walk up to her room. Normally she would have left her alone, but she wouldn't take the chance.

"Marceline, I need you to hand me the gun." There was no answer on the other side. "Alright, I'm going to come in now." There was still no answer.

The door creeped open, letting Bonnie see Marceline sitting against her bed, holding the gun in her hand. She obviously had no intent on using it, but held it as if re-thinking her decision.

"I didn't even know you had a gun."

Marceline shrugged, fiddling with it. "It's Marshal's." She whispered, unable speak without her voice cracking.

"Do you have bullets?"

"No."

"Is that the honest truth?"

"No, first drawer in my desk." Bonnie initially moved toward the desk but stopped herself, realizing that wouldn't stop anything. She instead crouched down next to her girlfriend, who stared straight in front of her.

"Can I have the gun?"

Marceline gave a nod, unloading the clip and placing the fire arm on the floor beside her.

Bonne sat beside her girlfriend, taking the gun away from her and kissing her cheek. She watched her for a second, making sure she was alright.

"I'll be in the living room if you need me, okay?"

Marceline could only nod. Bonnie pressed another kiss on her cheek before leaving her in the room by herself.

 _I do need_ _you_ , she thought.

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **travesty-girl: Why thank you. I hate when the characters have no depth or background. So I make it a point to make sure my characters matter. Yup.**

 **Princesssensei: Yeah, I started getting the idea of putting Phoebe in when I red a bubbline fanfic where Marceline at one point was dating her. I thought it was a cool concept. I haven't decided about the drama yet. Maybe, maybe not. **

**Mr Hyde or was it Dr Jekyll: Drama? Pft. I'd never. **


	24. Chapter 24: How Do I Explain?

**Good news guys! this fic officially has over 100 followers. Thank you so much for your support and patience over the past year. It means so much to me. Read on!**

* * *

 **Sunday, February 5th**

Ever so lightly and fluently, her hands plucked away at the strings of the guitar. With every note passing between her fingers, she melted away into the calming atmosphere she was creating. She was lost in a trance of flowing melodies and pure bliss.

Why did this feel so right? It was always a question in the back of her mind, something she asked herself constantly.

She let the music fade. Throughout her entire session, she had not once ruined it with hums or words. The audio ambiance didn't need it to express exactly as she felt.

With a final breath, she allowed the herself to release the guitar from her grip.

Reality was now catching up with her. She had so much to worry about. So many things to do in such little time. It truly felt as if she couldn't breathe with all of this stress. That's why she needed this time by herself, away from it all, including Bonnibel.

It then occurred to her that she promised to hang out with Phoebe. Not that it wouldn't be fun, just that she had homework from music history and chemistry. Though Bonnie could help with the chemistry, music history was a bitch to deal with.

 _Alright,_ she told herself. _You can do this._

Forcing herself up, she managed to go into the bedroom, taking her large history book from the pile of books on her desk and began reading, following the questions along with it.

By the time she was done two hours had already passed.

Bonnie wouldn't be back home until 10. So she'd have to wait to do chemistry until that night or the next morning, not that she minded putting it off. She was a master at procrastinating.

There was only one other thing she had to do.

The phone rang obnoxiously as Marceline waited for her co-worker to pick up.

"Hello?" Was the obious answer.

A wave of anxiety suddenly overtook the rocker in realization that she didn't even know what she would ask. "Hey, it's Marceline." The greeting came out too awkwardly forced. "Uh...Did you still want to hang out or..." There was a loud shuffling noise in the background. "Am I calling at a bad time?"

"No, not at all. I was just about to text you."

"Oh, okay cool. Do you want to meet somewhere or..." Marceline ran a hand through her hair in hopes that it would calm her down. "Sorry, I don't really remember the plan. Long night and all that."

There was another shuffling noise from the other end of the phone, making Marceline think that she was busier that she claimed she was. "It's okay. I didn't have that great of a night myself. So we can do whatever."

"Sounds good then. Send me your address and I'll drive to wherever."

"I will, see you soon."

"Mhm." The line dropped.

 _God, that was so painfully awkward. Maybe this was a bad idea._

The rocker shook the thought out of her head, insisting to herself that everything would be fine. It had to be.

 _Sure, maybe last night was a mess, but today is a new day and I will not let Ash ruin this for me._

Marceline grabbed her keys from off her desk, clutching onto them in hopes of overcoming her anxiety. With a breath she pushed herself forward to her next adventure for the day. Immediately regretting her decision to go froward with her plans instead of taking a much needed rain check.

* * *

Phoebe burst into laughter. "What the hell, Marceline."

The pout came naturally onto Marceline's features. "Hey, don't laugh. Clowns are fucking scary as shit."

Phoebe smiled brightly. Her smiled reminded Marceline a lot of Bonnie's in that comforting sort of way. The only difference were the small amount of freckles that sprinkled lightly across her cheeks and the way her caramel eyes sparkled in the brightly lit cafe.

"Maybe to a child."

The rocker sipped at her coffee, noticeably easing. "I'm a child at heart then. Oh fucking-" She cursed as she realized that she had spilt some of her coffee onto her shirt. The stain immediately formed smack dab in the middle of her brand new t-shirt.

Phoebe could only laugh at that point.

Although Marceline wasn't the happiest about her ruined shirt, she was just glad Phoebe was having fun. Not that she wasn't, she was actually enjoying herself more and more as the day advanced.

Marceline without hesitation pulled the t-shirt off, revealing a dark grey undershirt. Thankfully the undershirt wasn't ruined by the mess she made.

Suddenly Phoebe's laughter stopped and Marceline was forced to look up at the girl who was watching her.

"Do you always wear a tank top under your shirt?"

 _That's an odd question,_ The rocker thought, pulling her shirt off of her arms before placing it onto the floor.

"Yeah, I'm a klutz so it's pretty much a requirement."

Phoebe gave a nod and went silent, looking out the window, and Marceline could clearly see her eyes sparkle with the suns gaze.

 _What just happened?_

"So uh," Marceline tried breaking the intensity in the air. "Would you like to skate?"

Phoebe's head snapped back to look at Marceline. "You skateboard?"

Marceline gave a small smile. "Yeah, I always carry a longboard in my car and I think Marshal's is in there. He won't mind." She paused a moment. "You skate, right?"

The red head nodded silently, her hair flopping with her every movement. "I haven't in a year or so. I used to regularly though."

"There's an abandoned windy road by my house if you wanna ride."

"Sure, that'd be great."

"You ready?"

A smirk appeared on the other girl's face. "Always."

* * *

"A politician?" Marceline asked with one of her eyebrows raised in confusion. "Why out of everything, a fucking politician?"

Phoebe shrugged with a small smile. "I realized I didn't want the world to be run by the corrupt. I hope to become president someday."

Marceline bit her lip in thought, and a cold chill shivered down Phoebe's spine. _What was she thinking in that brilliant mind of hers?_

The walked down the downtown area. Restaurants and stores were flowing with multitudes of people. Phoebe didn't want to think about even trying to squeeze into the tightly fit spaces.

Finally Marceline gave a nod. "Well with how everything is going right now, you might actually be the first woman president." She sighed. "Hell, I'd vote for you."

"You don't know my views." She pointed out, jabbing a finger into the other girls shoulder.

Marceline laughed, taking the poking as a playful gesture. "You got me there."

She placed both hands deep into her pocket. Phoebe wasn't sure if it was on purpose so she wouldn't grab it and _God_ was it tempting.

"I'm tempted to get another coffee, but every place around here is packed."

"Well where did you park?" The red head asked, inching to a closer proximity of the taller rocker.

Marceline shrugged. "The hell that I know. That pizza place on Pearl?"

"That's a mile that way." Phoebe pointed to the left.

"Damn," Marceline glanced down at her phone. "I should probably get you back home."

Phoebe tried not to look hurt, in fact she wanted to hang out longer. But she wouldn't force her to do that.

"Alright, whenever you're ready."

"Let's head that way then."

The walk was silent for a minute and it was starting to make the rocker anxious.

"You had fun, right?"

Phoebe looked up at her. "Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "Just making sure. I'm usually more fun than this."

"Even more fun than you were tonight?"

Her comment lifted Marceline's spirits a little bit. "Yeah, something happened last night."

"What happened?"

"I had an unwanted visitor. An ex, asking to get back with me. Had the audacity to kiss me in front of-" Marceline realized Phoebe was right, she didn't know her views on anything. What she thought of different sexualities. Had she brought it up? She wasn't sure and didn't want to ruin the evening with that kind of a conversation. "My roommate."

"Really? What a douche."

Marceline nodded, feeling guilty that she didn't outright tell her.

"I shot him."

Phoebe's eyes became really wide. "What?"

"The gun was empty, but I did shoot it." _As if that justifies why I had the right._

"My God, Marceline." The red head looked appalled.

Marceline's eyebrows knitted. "He wouldn't leave." She started to become defensive. "Anyways, it just has me bothered."

"I would have done the same thing, you know. But then again, I would have loaded the gun." She smiled playfully hitting her arm.

It hurt, but she wouldn't let Phoebe see that.

"Lets get you home."

Phoebe gave a nod as they continued toward Marceline's car.

* * *

 **Saturday, February 11th**

Bonnie found it really weird that Marceline had asked her to meet her at Simons house. She wasn't sure what this was about, but she complied her her demands and arrived on time at the front door. She knocked with no answer.

She started to think that maybe she should walk in, but she didn't feel comfortable enough with Marceline's family to do that. So she decided against it.

Bonnie's body jolted as a strange darkness encased her vision.

There was a calming hush as a familiar voice captivated her. "It's just me, babe." She reassured her girlfriend. Marceline's hands clasped over Bonnie's eyes, impairing her vision from seeing her upcoming surprise. Marceline had to admit, this was probably the most well thought out idea she had ever come up with. Well, not including her music.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked, letting her heart calm.

"It's a surprise, don't peek. We're going for a walk."

Though Bonnie trusted Marceline a lot, she wasn't sure how she felt with her leading her ever step. What if she decided to play a joke and she ran into something. Should she have been so paranoid?

Bonnie couldn't help but ask: "Where are we going?"

The rocker shushed her girlfriend, pressing a kiss awkwardly on her shoulder. "It's a surprise."

"Well obviously."

"Don't ask questions, baby," Marceline cooed in her girlfriend's ear as they began to walk. "You'll ruin the surprise." She kissed the bare part of her neck from behind her and she felt as if she would collapse.

Bonnie found it completely unfair of how Marceline could affect her emotions so easily while it was so hard to affect hers. Or at least that's how it always seemed.

The walk was mostly silent and Bonnie didn't feel afraid of Marceline's leading as she always gave direction before something suddenly appeared in her path. But it wasn't as if she had much choice on wether to trust her or not since she was blocking her vision completely.

"Are we almost there?" She finally asked. "We've been walking for a good ten minutes or so-"

"Don't exaggerate. We're here." She shushed, finally taking her hands away from her girlfriend's face.

She reveal a cliffside overseeing the ocean with trees guarding the light where they stood. The sun was starting to set and an array of colors filled the open air, taking Bonnie's breath away. The clouds blurred in the distance as if they were smudged onto a canvas, but no less beautiful.

"Valentines Day is stupid." Marceline said suddenly, taking Bonnie's attention off of the beautiful scenery. Bonnie immediately noticed that Marceline was dressed in slacks and a red button down shirt with a black tie. Bonnie tried not shoo away the sensual thoughts invading her mind. "So instead of doing gross cliche romantic stuff on a Tuesday, which is a dumb day for Valentine's Day by the way, I decided to do gross romantic stuff unrelated to it."

Bonnie couldn't help but smile and approach her girlfriend, letting her arms lay delicately around her girlfriend's strong shoulders.

"I appreciate this a lot."

Marceline smirked flirtingly. "Anything for you, Mi'lady."

They shared a kiss before Marceline led Bonnie to the blanket set on the grass a safe distance from the cliffside and underneath a large oak, the biggest of all the trees in the area. They both sat down, Marceline wrapping her arm around Bonnie lovingly as they set their gaze onto the beauty before them.

"You know, when I was younger, Marshal and I would come up here and watch the sunset until dark, then Simon would make us come home for desert."

Bonnie wondered if that had to anything about her father's absence. It looked as if Marceline was finally about to open up to her, but Marceline didn't continue.

"May I ask something?"

Marceline tensed up, her arm that was slung around her girlfriend was stiff and her attitude changed almost immediately, as if she knew what Bonnie would ask next.

"Yeah, anything."

Bonnie noticed her voice was low, almost like when they first met. Was she warning her not to ask?

"You never talk about your mother."

Marceline's arm moved from her shoulder to her lower back, her hand dangerously gripping her side. Bonnie knew better than to be scared of her girlfriend, especially after what happened with her ex. She wouldn't hurt Bonnie.

"That's not a question." She joked, giving a laugh before it died down to silence. "I wish there was something to tell of her though. I don't remember much."

Her eyes were fixated on the sunset ahead of them, obviously holding back every emotion that was begging to be let out. Regardless, her face stayed stoic and unrelentingly stubborn.

"What do you remember of her?"

Bonnie didn't often pry, but after this long of knowing each other, not once has her mother ever been brought up in conversation. Marshal only mentioned it once a month earlier at the new years eve party, but besides that, no one talked about it.

"Simon said she was-"

Bonnie gently forced Marceline to look at her directly by pushing her jaw with once finger. Her eyes wondered on anything beside Bonnie.

"What do _you_ remember?"

She finally made eye contact, still trying her hardest not to show any emotion, just to keep Bonnie distant. But it wasn't working. Her eyes teared up.

"I used to tell her that I wanted her skin. She was Keila's shade of black with short brown hair." She paused a moment to look at the sunset and wipe away her tears. "I have her eyes." She could only say it in a hushed voice. "That's why I get made when you bring it up."

"I'm sorry."

"You would have found out sooner or later."

Marceline tried to laugh but it only made her feel more empty. Light circles rubbed onto her back from Bonnie's open hand. It was comforting, more than her girlfriend could imagine.

"She always sang to us. But..." Marceline's jaw clenched in pain. "She's gone now."

Bonnie didn't press on, even though there were so many questions running through her mind, she didn't dare to ask.

With streams flowing down her flawless cheeks, she asked. "Hey Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

Marceline kept looking out at the sunset with a sudden smile. "I'm really glad I met you. She would have loved you..."

Bonnie could only help but smile. "I sure hope so."

* * *

 **Thursday, February 16th**

It was late, the only light in the house was the tv flickering between each movie scene. Bonnie didn't recognize the movie. Then again she wasn't paying that much attention to it.

She was paying too much attention on Marceline's heavy breathing. It wasn't keeping her up in an annoying way, just that she couldn't concentrate other than the realization that she was starting to fall in love with her and that was a scary feeling.

Was this love or was this infatuation? Was she the only one that felt this way? Was it obvious?

Her heart started to race when Marceline started to stir in her sleep. She hoped her lover wouldn't be able to hear her thoughts, even if she was sleeping.

No, this was infatuation. She hasn't even known Marceline a year, so she couldn't love her. It was impossible...right?

Then again...

 _No!_ She snapped at herself. _You are not in love. It's a new relationship, of course I'd feel like this._

She jerked her body suddenly away from her girlfriend, waking her partner up in a panic.

"Is everything okay?" She asked groggily, realizing Bonnie was faced opposite from her.

Bonnie didn't answer.

Marceline, thinking her she was asleep, cuddle up against her, wrapping her arms carefully around her. "I had a dream about you." She muttered, half asleep.

Bonnie listened carefully, but didn't move. She didn't want to give any indication that she was awake.

"And you got onto me when I was cussing at Marshal. It was so like you." She sighed into Bonnie's neck, her warm breath rolling down her back. "I realized something..."

But Marceline didn't continue. She had fallen asleep mid sentence.

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **IAmTheTrashPanda: I love reading other fics to see how I can improve. Also, I'm super sorry you have a bum ankle. I have a bum elbow from when I broke it, when the weather changes it hurt super bad. So my prayers go out to you my dude. P.s. I hate Ash too, also Braco. **

**D3nsei: Drama Alert.**

 **howdoyoucomwupwithausername:** **Over whelmed with my writing? That's a new one.**


	25. Chapter 25: How We're Here

**Hey ya! It's now gotten to the point where I receive notifications every day about new story followers. This is an all time accomplishment. Thank you guys so much!**

* * *

 **Wed, February 22nd**

Loud and obnoxious were a good choice of words to describe young middle schoolers. Or at least Marceline thought so.

It was her 7th week interning at a middle school where, at this time of year, the kids learn to mature as instrumentalist. Or at least that's what Marceline had remembered from her middle school years. Maybe it was different now.

All Marceline knew was that 3 kids were being yelled at outside of the classroom by the band director for harassing a girl in the facilities bathroom.

Kids were vicious now. That's for sure.

Marceline tapped on the podium in front of the class to quiet down the children in front of her. They were hesitant to do so, but finally calmed down to a light whisper before she spoke.

"Ms. Nelson is handling a situation outside of class, so I'm starting class today. I don't know when she'll come back."

The kids didn't give any sort of emotion to that, as she hadn't conducted the class at that time. But they readied their instruments to play as she called for them to warm up.

The sound was horrendous. Absolutely deplorable, but she congratulated them on their good sound anyway.

She out of all people should know that they needed positive reinforcement from an early age.

By the time they had finished warm ups and started introductions, it was halfway through the class and the teacher was showing no signs of showing up before the class would end.

A boy in the back, holding a trombone that was obviously very difficult for him to hold, raised one of his hand over his head to grab her attention.

"Yes?"

"Where's Ms. Nelson?"

"Why, do you miss her already?" Marceline asked, trying not to make her tone as sarcastic as it came out.

He gave a toothy grin. "No, you're way cooler."

In a commotion of uproar the entire class agreed with the boy in the back.

Marceline smiled brightly at the comment.

"Well you'll be seeing me a lot more. I'll be here all semester."

"What about next year?" A girl up front asked, giving a cute adorable pout.

Marceline frowned. "Maybe Ms. Nelson will let me visit, yeah?"

Another uproar of emotions filled the rooms, echoing off the concrete walls. This time they were begging for her to stay. And for once, Marceline wasn't sure how she felt about leaving. They were all so sweet.

Finally the door opened and the teacher barreled through the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late. Did you guys warm up?" The children nodded in unison. "Did they cause you any trouble?" She asked Marceline directly.

"They were angels." Marceline replied, stepping off of the small pedestal that sat at the front of the room, as if handing over a throne.

"Good then. Now take out Psalm 49, please." She commanded over the class, who groaned in response.

* * *

 **Thursday, February 23rd**

The place felt so empty without Marceline's presence. An eerie absence of guitars and musical interments splayed out across the living room floor along with sheets of music and guitar picks.

She was away for the next two days, taking lessons from the head director from one of the big Texas universities. Bonnie couldn't quite remember the name, as Marceline quickly rambled about it as she ran out the door with her bags and her nicest bass.

From what she recalled, it was short notice and this was the only open time slot within the next few months.

Of course, the next two days Bonnie wasn't scheduled to work. Then again, she could probably ask to be scheduled, but it was unlikely because she'd then be working overtime as is.

So what was there to do? She was nearly done with her science, but couldn't work on it because Braco was also out of town.

Lady was volunteering with her sisterhood sorority and she wouldn't hang out with Finn by himself. Not after the awkward conversation when they went camping last.

Jake was working all week.

She thought maybe she would have coffee at work but deemed it lame for her to go to work on her day off.

There was nothing left to do besides a few classes to attend within the next day.

Her parents...was she able to call them? They hadn't talked since Christmas. Why would she after the despairing words that came out of her fathers mouth? It was atrocious.

Bonnie knew well enough that her mother had different views, and was actually relieved to find out that Bonnie was now dating someone 'for once', as she put it. Still, it broke her heart knowing there was a tear in her household simply because of her dating choices.

Bonnie sighed, collapsing on the couch, looking straight up at the ceiling. She could drink and invite someone over...maybe Rain was free after her fund raiser, whatever the hell it was. Maybe.

God she hoped so...

* * *

After three shots of rum and a can of Marceline's 'bitch drink', Bonnie was already over her heels drunk in the living room. Lady hadn't drank much. Then again, she didn't like to mix alcohol and hemp. Or at least that's what she remembered from when she asked.

Admittedly, it was weird to see her smoking. It would have been oblivious of her not to know that a hippy like Lady would be smoking. None the less, she didn't see it often.

The color of the ceiling lights irritated Bonnie's eyes and seemingly lit the room a yellowish color. She didn't notice until now how annoying it was in the palely lit room.

"How are you guys?" She finally broke the silence, just as a puff of smoke escaped her lips in wisps.

Bonnie tried to concentrate on Lady's words, but it was hard to stay focused with the light bothering her eyes. "Marceline and I?"

Groggily looking at Bonnie with a side glance, Lady nodded, pouring the rum bottle into a shot glass for her.

Bonnie shrugged, taking a gulp of water to ease her hang over. "I think we're good. She's finally opening up to me, which only took her _forever_." She exaggerated.

Waving a hand around, and taking a drag of her blunt with the other hand, Lady coughed and insisted. "Be patient. It took her a year and a half before she told me anything about what happened with her mom, or her trust fund, or why she lives with Simon."

"Her what?"

Lady squinted, obviously not able to comprehend what she had asked. "What?"

"She has a trust fund?"

Lady laughed at herself, finally putting out what was left of her blunt in an ash tray. "Oh yeah, she's rich, Hun."

"I knew she had money passed down..." Bonnie shook her head, taking a drink of water to calm her nerves.

"3 million."

Immediately Bonnie started choking on her water and coughing it up onto the coffee table in front of her. "What the literal fuck!" She yelled in between coughs.

"Right?" Lady threw her hands up in the air, unblinkingly staring at the ceiling. "Like I wouldn't even go to college at that point. I'd just buy a nice house and live comfortably with my money."

"God," Bonnie whispered, covering her mouth. "How did I not know..."

"The real question is, how did you not see it coming? She has a God damned Hellcat. That thing is worth like 60 grand? Not to mention how she's able to pay for this place of yours."

Bonnie glanced over at her friend, inquisitively. "What do you mean?"

"You make 11 an hour right?"

"Uh, yeah-"

"Well," Lady interrupted. "You bring home about 15 hundred. And you gotta spend money on food and whatnot. This place is at least 4 grand. You know that, right?"

It all started to make sense. "Oh my God..."

"Now that's some messed up shit." Lady laughed.

"Oh my God." Bonnie repeated, unable to help herself from plunging straight into a panic attack. "She's been paying for everything. God, I'm so fucking dull." Bonnie swiped her can off the table, letting the clear liquid spill onto the wood floor.

Lady sat up, rubbing her friend's back in accordance to what she always did in these situations. "Sorry. I thought you knew. I see now why she didn't tell you."

Bonnie couldn't help but shoot her friend a look, not that Lady would notice, she was too far gone to be reached tonight. "It's fine, Lady. I think I'm going to bed."

"Alright, Imma watch tv for a little while. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

"I didn't think so, but alright. Feel free to anything in the fridge. We're not stringent on money or anything..."

Lady gave a wide smile and a thumbs up, heading toward the kitchen while Bonnie stumbled to her room, taking the bottle of rum from the coffee table.

* * *

 **Saturday, Feb 24th**

Marceline was hesitant to walk into the door when she saw an unfamiliar car in the driveway. With how late it was, it gave Marceline a good reason to worry about who was inside at this time of night.

Bonnie was an amazing time manager, so there was no way she would forget about when Marceline would be back from her trip.

Turning the door knob, she found Lady and Bonnie on the couch, each wrapped up in individual blankets with tissue papers surrounding the couch and coffee table. They were both fast asleep, able to ignore the rerun of the main menu screen.

Smiling, after her set her duffel bag and bass case down, she turned the TV off and quietly kissed her girlfriend on the forehead.

"Goodnight Princess." She whispered before heading into their room.

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Travesty-Girl: Well in Adventure time Bonnie is known for keeping secrets. So...maybe? ;P**

 **Princesssensei: It always bothers me a lot when writers throw in useless chapters, and when they don't develop their characters. People go through life experiences and go through tremendous growth and change. It's not realistic for someone to be the same person after going through different trials and spending time with different people. We constantly change, as of out work. Hence character development is an absolute must. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello hello. I think I'll start changing my update days to Saturday, as for this semester, it is more convenient with my schedule. Thanks for the wait, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Monday, March 6th**

The restaurant was a hive of activity. Light chatter and the clinking of silverware duly reverberating through the dimly lit room. The soft light casting ever present shadows, though hard to see.

Hutson was dressed to the nines, coming just after he had gotten out of a meeting with a new business partner. Though he should have celebrated with the rest of his firm, he decided not to post pone this dinner.

He glanced down at his watch and tapped on the cloth of the table nervously. It was so unlike him to feel so worried. Then again, this was about his children. It was impossible to act like they were a piece of his business.

He pouted in thought. How would this conversation go? Simon is too unsystematic in conversation to know or plan what he would say. Unlike most people he worked with, Simon was honest and that's all he could really ask for.

Just then, Simon slipped into the seat across from Hutson, with a small smile displayed on his lips. He was wearing the grey suit he always wore. _How characteristic._

"Sorry," He exclaimed. "I was caught up in a meeting."

Hutson allowed a small smile. "I completely relate. I'm glad you found time in your busy schedule to visit with me."

"Well," Simon breathed, adjusting to the seat. "I can't say no to such an old friend."

The waitress appeared, giving her greeting and began asking what their order was. They both agreed on the same red wine that they always asked for when they met. This restaurant brought back too many memories to count. After all, this is where Hutson proposed.

"Simon," He sighed, looking down at his hands that were clasped together in front of him. "I asked you to meet me here so I may ask of my children."

Simon gave a nod. "As I presumed. Isn't that why you usually call me?"

As much as he didn't want to admit it, what Simon said was true, and it stung.

"I hope that's not how you see me." Hutson fiddled with the table cloth, taking a moment to think of how to phrase his question. "Marceline, much to my frustration, rejects my offer every time it's brought up to her. I know that Marshal struggles with schooling, but I wondered...Is he capable of taking on the responsibility instead?"

Simon gave a nod, the corner of his mouth pulling upward. "Yes I do. As much as he wants to major in history, and as good as he is in it, I still believe he would very much like you to ask him."

The waitress approached and started to pour the wine in their glasses, setting the bottle of wine down on the table when she was finished. "Are you ready to order?" She asked politely, taking out her pen and paper.

"Ah, yes. Filet minion medium well, and a side salad. House dressing is fine." Hutson said, hardly looking at the waitress and handing over his menu without having to look at the contents inside.

She gave a nod before looking at Simon, waiting for him to order as well. Simon however did look at her, giving his usual smile. "I'll have the same but with chicken and gnocchi."

"It'll be out soon for you." She claimed before walking toward the kitchen.

Simon let the smile fade as he placed his napkin on his lap. "I've seen him mature quite a bit this last semester before he finally settled down with Garrison. His grades have also improved since then. He's spectacular at time management and has your mind for business, Hutson."

Hutson nodded, taking a sip of wine. "So I was right about both of them then?"

"Yes, they're both in same sex relationships." He confirmed.

Hutson clasped his hands together in front of him. "I know Garrison and approve of him greatly." He said in a low husky voice. "I saw that coming from a mile away. It really wasn't hard to see." Hutson admitted with a chuckle. "But I never knew if Marceline would get into another relationship for quite some time." He took another drink before asking. "What is she like?"

"Bonnibel? She's a genius and one of the kindest people you'll meet. She's studying epidemiology."

"I see."

"She's very formal and comes from a wealthy family."

Hutson waved a hand. "I'm not worried about her family's wealth. I want to know if she makes my daughter happy, Simon."

"So much so that they moved into a rental house at the beginning of the year."

Hutson's mouth creased into a large smile. "What do you think of her, honestly?"

"The first time I had ever met her, Marceline barged into my building, yelling at my assistant to move her out of the Sorority." Simon chuckled. "When I arrived they were bickering like a married couple. That's when I knew."

"Should I start making arrangements?"

Simon shook his head. "I don't think Marceline will ask for another year."

Hutson sighed. "But if she's the one for her-"

"Then it'll happen when it does." Simon interrupted, cocking his head to the side. "For now, we have to let them figure it out for themselves."

"When can I meet her?" Hutson asked suddenly.

Simon wasn't sure how to respond. "That's up to Marceline. You should contact her yourself."

Hutson only nodded. "Then I will, Simon."

"Good. Now, about Marshal..."

* * *

 **Tuesday, March 14th**

It was becoming late, the sun retreating to it's home beyond the horizon. Yet for the group, the night was only beginning.

"Okay, next up," Jake noted, taking out a sheet of paper from his pocket and unfolding it to check off the next item. "We have the underground concert at 9."

Finn stuffed the rest of his burger into his mouth, struggling to chew it and giving a pain ridden smile as he finished. "We're going to a rave?" His smile widened as Jake shushed him.

"Keep it down man." His brother whispered, looking around, suspicious as hell.

Lady rolled her eyes, wrapping an arm around Jake lovingly. "It's not that big of a deal, you dork." She then faced Finn and gave a wink. "But yes, as an adult, I figured you'd like to see what the big deal was, yeah?"

Finn nodded excitedly.

Marceline rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Finn. You're gonna lie to them and tell them that you've never gone to a rave? That you've never smoked?"

Her girlfriend elbowed her in the side, but Marceline didn't flinch, truly interested in Finn's reaction.

A pout materialized onto his smooth baby face as he turned a dark shade of pink. "I'm not faking it." He crossed his arms over his chest in defence. "I really haven't done this kind of thing before."

He obviously wanted to impress the rocker, and by his answer, she could tell that he was embarrassed because of his lack of experience. In all honesty, she was envious. She wish she hadn't started so young, drinking and smoking, hanging out with the people she did. Not that Keila and them were bad, but there influences weren't always so positive.

The rocker shook her head. "Well, nothing to stress over, now you can smoke legally. Well, at least the tobacco part."

Lady and Jake nodded, making googly eyes at each other.

"Well," Bonnie interjected. "Lets head that way, we have a busy night ahead of us." She stood, shooting Marceline a sly smirk.

"I'll buy first round." Marceline agreed, quickly following Bonnie to her feet, pressing a kiss against her cheek.

Finn jumped to his feet. "Yeah, lets go!" He shouted, already running out of the building. Jake was only able to chuckle, before getting up himself and running after him.

* * *

Sometimes Bonnie neglected to notice how beautiful the sky was. How the radiant stars allowed their sparkling splendor to illuminate that infinite darkness.

Yet, as she looked up into the vast open air, she thought it was nothing in comparison to girl beside her. Marceline's hair flowed graciously behind her, her stride so relaxed, yet confident. She smelled of tobacco and liquor, which wasn't completely uncommon now, but if Bonnie was honest, she didn't mind. If anything, she found it somewhat attractive.

Marceline noticed the sparkle in Bonnie's eyes as she looked over at her. She couldn't help but smirk at the girl. "Take a picture. It lasts longer."

"The real thing is better." Bonnie remarked back, swiping Marceline's hand from her pocket, looking forward again as they walked.

These were the moments she lived for.

Marceline glanced over at her friends, who made small talk as they aimlessly walked down the street. Jake and Lady were hand in hand, while Finn walked backwards on the street, almost falling over every few steps.

"Hey guys," The rocker called, captivating their attentions. "I want to show you guys something before we go to the casino."

Agreeably they followed her back to the campus, which conveniently wasn't too far down the road. Slipping them through the music building with her key card, they found a large practice room. As of department requirements, there was a piano, ready for use.

 _Here we go_. She thought before settling down on the piano bench, letting her fingers travel around the piano.

Blushing, she started singing. "If I could begin to be half of what you think of me, I could do about anything." She glanced up at Bonnie smiling. "I could even learn how to love. When I see the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back, I could do about anything. I could even learn how to love like you."

Sheepishly jerking her head away she took a deep breath to steady her shaking hands. _Bring on the charm._

She continued playing, glancing up at Lady at the second verse, with a smirk as she brought it up an octave, hitting the notes perfectly in pitch and she sang, "I always thought I might be bad, now I'm sure that it's true. I think you're so good, and I'm nothing like you." Marceline gave a wide smile at her friend. "Look at you go, I just adore you. I wish that I knew, what makes you think I'm so special..."

The music died down before she smiled over at Finn, who immediately smiled back.

"If I could begin to do, something that does right by you. I would do about anything. I would even learn how to love." Finn started clapping at the part.

Lastly was Jake, who wrapped an arm around Lady, cuddling into her as she sang. "When I see the way you look, shaken by how long it took. I could do about anything. I could even learn how to love like you..."

Her fingers played out the song in individual melodies, softly fading into a final chord.

Sighing, she looked up at her friends who all smiled widely back at her.

Of course Finn was the first person to jump up an give her a hug. "It's so beautiful." He exclaimed, his arms incasing her. "Record it with Marshal, Keila and the band, put it on youtube. It'll be a hit." He demanded, stepping back to let her see his wide, toothy grin.

Marceline played with the ends of her hair. "It's really nothing."

Bonnie then strode over to her, sitting on the bench beside her and pulled her into a rough kiss. "Don't say that. It was _something_." He breathed, grasping onto the hem of her shirt.

Her mind rushed a million miles an hour, her heart banging heavily against her rib cage, as if it were trying to break them. She needed to tell her. Bonnie had a right to know how she felt. About the money, about her past, about her mother. She had to come clean.

Jake clasped his hands together, killing the moment between them. "There's only one more thing to do before our night concludes." Jake eyed Marceline, going unnoticed by everyone else.

He was right, Marceline needed to be sensitive to Finn, and not show too much affection to Bonnie. After all, it was his birthday for God's sake.

The group moved out of the practice room. Finn and Jake obnoxiously ran around the hallway, pushing and shoving each other as they went. Lady tried to follow and stop them from making so much ruckus, which, alas, was a failed attempt.

"Bon?" Marceline asked quietly.

Her blue eyes met Marceline's and she froze. "Hm?"

"Uh...thanks, for...back there..." She was choking on her words, her heart racing. She jerked her gaze down to her feet, as they continued forward. Her hands, deep within her pockets.

Then soft lips pressed against her cheek. "Anything for you, Marceline."

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **Shovel Knight: My Valentines Day literally consisted of ZombieLand and also writing the skeleton for this chapter. And I actually updated on time too! Look at me, getting my life together. I hope your Valentines Day was as great as you hoped. **


End file.
